Make This Go On Forever
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: The final year. It had finally arrived after a summer of war, death, and emotional breakdowns and peace was returning.But peace didn’t come without pain. And with the pain came change, change of outlook, and change of personalities.
1. Changes

**A/N: With no net currently I have nothing to do but write. So here I am with my new fic from an idea created from the Snow Patrol song: Make This Go On Forever. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot.**

**WARNING: DRUG USE, ALCOHOL ABUSE, AND A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AND ONES AHEAD!**

**_Make This Go On Forever_**

_Chapter One: Changes_

The final year. It had finally arrived after a summer of war, death, and emotional breakdowns. But overall, the Order had won and things were finally returning to peace. But peace didn't come without pain. And with the pain came change, change of outlook, and change of personalities. These changes were expected. No one was going to stay the same after what had occurred.

Draco Malfoy looked around him at his fellow students. Some, the older ones, were marked with scars from battle physically and emotionally. Some of those students were to never return this year, as they were insane, too emotionally ruined, or simply dead. The younger ones were affected just as badly having had family in the war. Draco himself had suffered. He'd been in the battle and fought for his life. He was arrested and placed in front of a jury to face his life outcome. He had been freed seeing as he was young and influenced easily. His parents, however, were no so lucky. Draco had to sit and watch in horror and emotional heartbreak as his parents were given the kiss and sent too Azkaban to live a soulless, pointless life. The image and memory of his mother's scream forever haunted his nightmares turning him to try and find a way to escape. His escape was through drugs, sex, and alcohol.

Being Headboy, this was wrong. In fact even if he wasn't Headboy, or prefect it was still wrong of him. But to Draco, it was his escape from reality and a pain filled memories. He loved it. What else was there for him too love?

**HD**

Hermione Granger looked around her at her friends, taking in their changes. Harry, once so happy to be going back to school looked lost and silent. He had faced the worse and lost the most despite defeating Voldemort with the lost Dumbledore's help. Ron seemed older physically and mentally. Like Hermione, he had been by Harry's side step by step and seen the devastation and done their fair share of killing with Harry. Ginny, once a bright and bouncing girl, she had quietened down greatly after witnessing her brother, Percy, take the death curse to spare her life.

They all had lost loved ones and friends. Neville Longbottom was lost, Mad Eye Moody went down fighting, Kingsley Shacklebolt was barely holding onto life at St Mungo's and Tonks was paralysed from her waist down and battling depression like Harry.

Hermione was more studious then ever. Once the battle ended she dove into her books and only surfaced for meals, toilet breaks, sleep, and showers. Her maturity had soared throughout the ordeal helping her land the position of Headgirl.

"We should get on the train," said Hermione softly breaking the long silence.

Her friend's nodded and they walked to the train passing the lone Draco Malfoy who watched them in silence, not once offering a snide remark.

Hermione walked behind her friends and came to a halt with them not noticing. She turned and headed back down the corridor carrying her cat's cage and bag heavy with books. She found the compartment with the metal plague stating Head Compartment and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She doubted her friend's would notice, as all three were lost in their own thoughts.

Sitting down, Hermione lost herself in her world of learning not caring for anything else but to escape reality into another world all together. She loved it. For Hermione, she had little else to love.

**HD**

Draco shut the door behind him and yanked the thin white object from his pocket and used his wand to light the end up. He breathed in the heavenly drug and let out a long silent sigh of relief. He loved the feeling and he couldn't get enough of it. He knew the toilet would reek when he left, but he didn't care. The feeling was worth all the possible punishment and criticism in the world.

After finishing he left, earning a disgusted look from a second year girl. He wandered down the corridor in utter bliss and stumbled into the Head Compartment startling the Gryffindor inside reading. He sat across from her and looked at her.

"So. You got the spot," he said with a grin, "Figured as much."

Hermione looked at him as she turned the page of her book, "Well I can't say the same to you, but congratulations anyway."

"Since when were you nice?"

"Always have been – too a select few. I'm just not in any mood to start an argument. Beside's, you don't exactly seem yourself anyway."

Draco merely shrugged and tapped his foot impatiently. It was wearing off. He needed to find something to do. It would be dangerous to go about lighting a joint again with the toilets already smelling. He needed something long lasting, but not obvious. Drinking was out of the question… but sex most certainly was not. He glanced over at Hermione then snorted at the idea. Shagging the Gryffindor? Impossible. She was too picture perfect to consider a one time shag. Beside's, they were to work together all year, so to sleep with her would make things difficult.

He stood and left hunting for some good sex anywhere. He peered in random doors until the perfect lay came along – Romilda Vane. He'd done her before so she would know the drill – no romantic talk before or after, no strings attached, just plain old good sex.

He walked into the compartment she was in alone and shut the door behind him yanking the curtain across the window and locking the door with a few spells.

"Malfoy."

"Vane. You should know what I want," he said bluntly, "Up for it?"

"Don't know. Some girl is saying you left one of the toilets smelling like marijuana."

"So what? Does it concern you in anyway? I'm still good for a shag."

Romilda eyed him before shrugging. She walked over to him and pushed him down onto the seat before straddling him as her lips attacked his hungrily. This was what he needed to escape the thoughts, the memories. He yanked off her blouse and nipped and kissed her skin all over before they moved down onto the ground, as the seats weren't exactly made for this kind of activity. Romilda unbuckled his pants and slid them down with his boxers before running her hand over his hardened member. Draco bit back a groan as Romilda grinned down at him wickedly. She slowly and seductively pulled her panties down and straddled him once more as he entered her fully.

Before long the pair were moaning and groaning. Draco rolled Romilda underneath him, wanting too gain some control in the speed of things. They were going too fast for his liking. He wanted to draw the entire thing out to keep his thoughts at bay. He slowed down earning a painful, yet lust filled groan from Romilda as she dug her nails into his arms. Draco trailed his lips over her breasts, neck, jaw line and lips.

"T-this is only one time?" asked Romilda before moaning as Draco thrust into her once more.

"Yeah," nodded Draco covering her lips with his to stop the unnecessary talk.

Romilda leant back, "Why? It could be real."

"That would ruin it. Just shut up and enjoy it."

Draco sped his movements up causing Romilda to emit a loud groan. She was reaching her peak. Draco was suddenly moved underneath Romilda as she rode him hard and fast before both reached their climaxes with groans of pleasure.

**HD**

"You're kidding me?" asked Hermione in disgust as the carriage took them towards Hogwarts, "How do you know?"

"Lavender saw him leave the compartment after all the noise," shrugged Ginny, "Romilda has been acting smug about it claiming that was their second ' special' time."

"Does it really matter whom Malfoy shag's?" asked Ron in annoyance, "The school knows more about his sex life then they do about their personal ones."

The four fell silent, each with an amused look at Ron's comment. It was the first moment that came close to being light hearted. Hermione looked out the window at Hogwarts and sighed. She was back at school, home, or whatever anyone wanted to call it.

The carriage came to a stop and everyone climbed out dressed in their proper uniform. The four looked up at the castle in silence, each remembering Dumbledore and how this would be a completely different school without the wise, knowing all, Professor.

In the Great Hall people sat around talking quietly. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looked across from them mournfully at where Neville would normally sit. His seat had been left vacant out of respect. Ron sat beside it and gave the plates a sad look, as did his friends.

"Almost everyone is back," commented Ron earning a shrug from Harry.

"Have you been craving the treacle tart, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Again the shrug.

"I wonder who the Defence teacher is this year," said Hermione, "Do you Harry?"

"I really couldn't care less about tart or school," replied Harry coolly, "Just drop it already."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other silently before turning to look up at McGonagall who stood at the podium with the aide of her walking stick.

"Welcome back everyone," she said in her loud crisp, clear voice, "The summer has been a torturous one for all. Yet we triumphed over evil. Now, let us begin the sorting."

McGonagall sat down and Professor Flitwick walked in leading in the new, nervous first years. The 140 students looked around the Great Hall in awe as they walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Adams, Angela!" called Flitwick in his excited voice.

The young raven-haired girl walked up to the stool and sat silently for a moment before the rip in the hat opened to yell out the decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as the young girl ran down and took her place as the sorting continued.

**HD**

Draco picked at his chicken and looked at his fellow housemates. Pansy wasn't the same. She was quiet and kept to herself. Blaise was dead with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had no one to keep him company anymore. Absolutely no one.

Dessert appeared and Draco took a slice of the Danish Apple Pie and slowly ate it wanting to escape the Great Hall to his room where he could drink him self-silly and smoke all he wanted before passing out to sleep.

"Before you all leave," said McGonagall capturing the school's attention half an hour later, "There are a few notices to be said. As normal, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Mr Filch has a notice on his office door of all banned items. It currently holds over one thousand items. Now too your head students. The Headgirl for this year is Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. The Headboy is Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

McGonagall paused as the students clapped in congratulations, although there were questioning looks about Draco being made the Headboy after everything that occurred over the summer.

"Could Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy please meet me in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes," finished McGonagall, "Enjoy your evening and year back at Hogwarts."

A minute before the ten minutes was up; Draco stood and headed out of the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall. His hands were clammy as he was hanging for a joint and when he was in need of one he became moody and pale. Hermione was already waiting with her nose stuck in a book. What else was new?

"Learning how to get a guy, Granger?" asked Draco coolly. It really was his need for his drug that was doing the talking, but who cared? He certainly didn't.

"Very mature words, Malfoy," was the reply from behind the book, "Would you like a certificate for your effort?"

"Oh, nasty."

"Extremely."

"Good evening Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger," said McGonagall loudly breaking up the mounting swap of words, "Congratulations both on this rewarding position. Now, I am sure you both a well aware that as Heads you are to work together closely, which requires co-operation between you both. Now, due to this you both will share living quarters in the east wing of the castle. No arguments. I have heard them all in my years working here."

Hermione and Draco both shut their open mouths and began following McGonagall through the castle. They walked up numerous staircases and through a multitude of corridors before Hermione was sure they were at the highest level of Hogwarts.

"Here we are," said McGonagall gesturing to a painting of the Great Hall, "This painting changes everyday. You will see a different part of the school each day. It helps confuse people when they come looking for your tower. Always remember it is in between the paintings of Melena Westward and Henry the Homeless. The password is Slythindor."

McGonagall left and Hermione said the password. The portrait split in the middle and slid open revealing a stone staircase leading upwards. Hermione walked up them first followed by Draco. Hermione reached the top first and entered the common room. Directly in front of her across the room was the fireplace with two navy blue lounges on either side with a wooden coffee table in between. To the left was a table with four chairs around it with a wall length glass doors with a silver frame behind it. Heavy navy curtains were pulled back on either side. Too the right was a wall length bookcase with it full of random books about anything and everything. Then there were three doors. The middle one held a sign saying 'Bathroom' while the other two were blank but with different coloured handles. The door closet to the bookcases had a silver handle while the one furthest away had a gold handle.

Hermione headed over to the golden handled door and walked into a while walled room with maroon skirtings. The floor was wooden with a maroon rug at the foot of the maroon silk quilted bed. The pillows were golden with a single white one in the middle. Curled up asleep on Hermione's bed was Crookshanks. Hermione smiled at her cat and looked around her room. Her wardrobe was in the corner beside her window at the far end of the room, while her desk was in the corner near the doorway. Her bedside tables already had the lamps lit with her photo's placed neatly.

She could get used to this, even if she did have to live with the Prince of Sex.

**HD**

Draco walked into his room. White walls with forest green skirtings and green curtains. His bed had a silk forest green quilt with silver pillows, with the middle one being black. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his bag and pulled out a joint. He was about to light when the opening and closing of the bathroom door caught his ears. If Hermione smelt the scent of his joint she would hit the roof then tell McGonagall. Now what? He was desperate for it. He walked over to the window and opened it before casting a spell on the door cracks to not let any smells exit his room. He lit the joint up and took a long drag with a smile on his lips. He loved it. To him, this was paradise. He took another drag and headed over to his trunk. He opened it and found it empty. Panic struck him as he lifted the fake bottom and, with relief, revealed his stash of fire whiskey, veela vodka, and rum. He grabbed the bottle of veela vodka and opened it before guzzling down a quarter of the bottle. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what the year would bring him.

Surely things couldn't get any worse? They were sure to get better. He looked at his joint before taking a drag and sighing. It was a habit he needed to kick. But for now he didn't want too. For now he wanted to enjoy the feeling it gave him. Just as he took a swig he realised he needed to pee. And to pee meant he needed to leave his room smelling of marijuana with breath reeking of alcohol. And in the common room – reading no doubt – was Hermione.

It was a risk he needed to take some time. Beside's, how could she possibly notice with her head stuck in a book?

He finished his joint and hid the half drank bottle in his desk draw. He opened the door and walked out finding Hermione reading one of the books on the bookcase. He quickly entered the bathroom and peed before deciding to shower. Thankfully he had a personal towel available with his initials sewn into it beside Hermione's. After showering he left wrapped in his towel, as Hermione stood dressed in her hipster ¾ pyjama pants and a snug baby blue singlet.

"Sorry," said Hermione walking over to her room and entering.

Draco just watched as she shut the door. He snorted to himself then muttered, "Who knew that the mudblood has a body like that?" Laughing to himself he entered his room to spend the night getting drunk.

**HD**

"Good morning Harry," greeted Hermione the next day sitting down beside him at breakfast.

"Morning," he muttered picking at his poached eggs on wholemeal toast.

"You know, when you put food on your plate you generally eat it."

"I'm not that hungry."

Hermione sighed and gave up trying to talk with him. Ginny and Ron arrived and both didn't even bother to try and chat with Harry. Glancing at Ginny, Hermione saw the longing and pain in her friend's eyes as she looked at Harry. Ginny loved Harry and obviously wanted the Harry she loved to return.

Ginny caught Hermione looking and gave a small smile, "So… the head common room. Is it interesting?"

"Cosy I guess. We never did find out who was teaching Defence last night did we?" replied Hermione curiously.

"Not many defence teachers left, I guess," said Ron, "Or they just didn't arrive last nigh-"

Ron never finished, as he looked at the teacher's table with his mouth hanging open. Hermione and Ginny both looked up to see what Ron was gaping at. Sitting beside Hagrid talking and laughing was Charlie Weasley.

"What is Charlie doing here?" frowned Ginny before realising the answer on her own, "He couldn't be."

"Maybe he is helping Hagrid with a lesson on Dragon's," suggested Hermione though she doubted it was true, "Or, being his brother and sister, you both could walk up and ask."

"Why don't we just wait for the timetables?" asked Ron, "He could merely be visiting."

"What would be so bad about having your brother teaching DADA?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe he could try and embarrass us with old tales?"

"Ron, Charlie wouldn't do that. I mean, come on, he is your brother. Not your mother."

"Hey, we have a new transfiguration teacher as well," said Ginny pointing to a woman with wavy blonde hair sitting beside Flitwick.

"I wonder if she is any good," murmured Hermione before returning to her breakfast.

The three fell silent and ate in silence before Hagrid came walking over to them with a stack of papers. The four all looked up in surprise as he handed them their timetables.

"Hagrid, are you the Head of House?" asked Ron in surprise.

"Sure am. I'm the only former Gryffindor who is able to take it, despite being expelled and all," replied Hagrid looking proud of him self.

Hermione smiled, "Congratulation's Hagrid. You really deserve it. I take it Professor Slughorn is in charge of Slytherin again?"

"Yer he is. He was reluctant at first but there was no one else ter take it."

Hagrid moved on and the four looked at the timetable. Sure enough, Charlie was the DADA teacher and the new woman's name was Professor A. Sinclair. The first lesson for the day was double potions followed by charms.

"Brilliant," groaned Ron, "I hate potions."

**HD**

Draco sat in his seat slouched in a bored manner. He looked around the room quickly before taking a swig from a flask in his bag. He couldn't exactly run off to have one of his quick drug rushes or feed his need for sex. Ever since he'd seen Hermione in her snug yet not entirely revealing pyjamas he'd been craving for it. As he slipped his flask away in walked the said Gryffindor talking to Ron with a mute Harry following with a drag in his step. Talk about depressing, Harry was oozing with it.

Draco eyed the Gryffindor boy off and rolled his eyes. Harry thought he had it bad. At least he didn't have to witness his parents being given the kiss.

The remaining class member's walked in, or limped in – that was Justin Finch Fletchley – before Slughorn arrived to begin the lesson.

It was boring, in Draco's mind anyway. A simple healing potion. Draco knew he was gifted at potions, despite what many believed. Last year he barely scraped through thanks to Voldemort's orders, but this year he had no excuse for failing the subject.

"Excellent Mr Malfoy," said Slughorn walking past, "I am having a little welcoming back party this Saturday, and you, young man, are invited."

Draco gave a nod as he walked over to the Gryffindor's. As Draco sat back letting his potion simmer for the set time he looked over at the Gryffindor's.

"Excellent Miss Granger! You are invited as well to the party on Saturday. Mr Weasley… that would do minimal healing. Good work though… Mr Potter. What has happened here? It looks more likely to wound people!"

Draco watched as Harry shrugged in reply.

"Mr Potter," sighed Slughorn walking over to his desk and filling out a note before handing it to Harry, "Perhaps this will help with matter's. I understand that Miss Weasley will be there as well."

"Where will Ginny be?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Run along now Mr Potter."

"Professor, where is Ginny?"

"Seeing someone Mr Weasley. I am sure you should know what about. I do not wish to discuss personal matters in front of everyone," snapped Slughorn as Harry walked out with his bag in silence.

Draco raised his eyebrows as Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder before turning back to her potion. The trio had gone weird since the war in Draco's opinion. Harry was depressed, Ron had his personality switched from a jumping at conclusion's person to an understanding mature person, and Hermione just became more of the mature, level headed, bookworm.

"Mr Malfoy, is your potion finished?" called Slughorn, "And your's Miss Granger?"

Draco glanced at his watch and nodded before putting some into a vial and standing to take it to his Professor as Hermione did the same.

"Excellent. Both of you can begin your essay's on this potion. I want 12 inches on how this potion is more suited for deep gashes then any other healing product."

"Joy," muttered Draco heading back up to his desk, "Homework already."

**A/N: So… opinion's people?**

**Until next time…**

**Love ya's!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Help

**A/N: Thanks for the review's. Anyway… more story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Two: Help_

"Do we need counselling?" asked Ron as him and Hermione slowly walked to Charms after Potion's had finished, "We were pretty traumatized as well."

"I don't know," shrugged Hermione, "We didn't go through all that Harry did… and neither of us had someone we loved take the killing curse for us."

"But I saw Neville die and you saw Kingsley get tortured."

Hermione nodded knowing it was true, "We dealt with it though. We had our weak moments after the war. We mourned… Harry never did. He helped us mourn but he never did so himself and Ginny rushed back into her normal life."

"I guess that is true. Maybe counselling will make Harry talk again… and maybe Ginny will smile more."

Hermione smiled and patted Ron on the back before they walked into class.

And hour and a half later they headed too lunch where Ginny was with Harry. Both were sitting in a tense silence ignoring the person beside them. Hermione and Ron swapped looks on curiosity but said nothing to the pair about the tension.

"So Harry," said Hermione, "We have a 12 inch essay for Potions. Ron can give you the topic and in Charms you will need to read chapter one and answer the twenty provided questions."

"I really couldn't care less about homework, Hermione," snapped Harry in annoyance.

Hermione looked down at her plate feeling taken aback by his harsh tone. Ron gave Harry an annoyed look and shook his head.

"Do you have something to say Ron?" asked Harry coolly.

Ron was silent for a moment before he nodded. He was about to speak when Ginny cut in leaning around Ron to get a good view of her ex-boyfriend.

"Actually I am pretty certain we all do!" snapped Ginny loudly causing a view people to look, "You are rude, insulting and a horrible, depressing person to be around! You mope non-stop and treat us three like utter… shit! We try to talk to you and you bite our heads off! You stop us from asking you questions and didn't you see how hurt you made Hermione feel when she – out of her friendship to you and being such a kind person – gave you your homework details seeing as you weren't at class you were at counselling?"

Harry looked at Ginny coldly, "You wouldn't understand what is going on."

"No, we wouldn't because _you_ won't let us, your _friends_ help you! You went through something terrible Harry, we know that, and we understand! But that doesn't give you the right to hurt us the way you are! I saw… my brother… he… he," Ginny paused and took a deep breath to try and calm her self down but she couldn't continue as tears welled in her eyes and a sob escaped her.

"What Ginny is saying Harry," said Ron with one arm around his sister, "Is that she saw some horrible things too… like Percy taking the death curse to spare her life. We know you had it hard but you need to realise we all saw terrible things and the war changed us as well. Hermione saw Kingsley get tortured and I watched Neville die. Maybe you need to think how your actions affect those who care about you."

**HD**

Draco watched in amusement as Harry was taken down from his high position and given a dressing down from his friends. Then again, at least Harry had friends to tell him wrong from right. Draco didn't. Unlike those four he had no one at all.

He looked at the pretty sixth year beside him and smirked, "Hey, Courtney, wanna shag?"

Courtney looked at him in disgust, "I'm not a easy lay, Draco. Ask Romilda why don't you? I'm sure she will part her legs again for you."

"I will take up the offer," said Courtney's friend, Melissa. Courtney looked at Melissa outraged, but Melissa shrugged, "What? He's hot."

"Argh, Mel, you are so pathetic."

"Oh it's not like I'm a virgin anyway. Come on Draco."

Draco winked at Courtney and left with Melissa for the Slytherin dungeons. They found a vacant classroom and Draco locked the door before turning to Melissa and pushing her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

As things steamed up with shirts being removed and hands roaming the body the sound of the lock clicking open alarmed the pair. They broke apart and dived for different hiding places leaving their shirts on the ground. Draco peered from his spot behind the bookcase as Hermione walked in with her homework scroll completed. He frowned as she stuck it in her bag and walked over to the desk and picked up a quill. Then Draco remembered that this was their classroom for potions. On her way out Hermione saw the shirts. She looked down at them seeing they had the small S on the collars symbolizing Slytherin. She frowned and walked out leaving the door open behind her.

Draco cursed silently and stepped out just as Hermione walked back in with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Draco and at a blushing Melissa.

"You know," said Hermione in amusement as Draco glared at her, "Most people use the broom closets. Oh and the bell goes in ten minutes, but have fun anyway and that is twenty points from Slytherin for inappropriate behaviour."

Hermione turned and left as Draco yanked on his shirt. He turned to Melissa and walked over to her kissing her on the lips.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall tonight at ten," he whispered before leaving to catch up with the Gryffindor, "Damn, bushy haired – GRANGER!"

Hermione kept walking up the corridor nearing the staircase that led into the Entrance Hall. Draco ran up to her and dove in front of her blocking her exit.

"Malfoy," she sighed crossing her arms and tapping her right foot, "Well get your screaming over and done with then."

Draco looked at her in surprise, "You aren't going to up me for getting in your way?"

"And what would the point in that be?" she asked coolly, "It would drag this whole situation out. So just get on with it. Class starts in… eight minutes."

Draco felt rather lost without her ranting. It generally made the argument more fun. A one sided argument between the pair was boring.

Draco just turned and headed up the staircase earning a satisfied smile from Hermione. He glanced back at her and saw the smile. Stopping, he turned right around outraged.

"You knew I would give up if you said nothing!"

"No I didn't."

"Oh enough with the complete calm act. I know you are annoyed with me!"

"Malfoy, I am always annoyed with you. The feeling never changes," sighed Hermione walking past him leaving him standing on the stairs unsure as to what was going on.

**HD**

Hermione entered the common room that night after her nightly rounds to find Draco on the lounge snogging his one night girlfriend. Hermione gave them a disgusted look and entered her bedroom shutting the door loudly behind her. She dumped her bag beside her desk and changed into her pyjama's before exiting to brush her teeth in the bathroom. Melissa was yanking her robe on as Draco stoked the fire.

"Headgirl," said Melissa as Hermione walked over to the bathroom door, "Lonely night?"

"No not really," replied Hermione smirking before glaring at her and entering the bathroom.

She shut the door listening to Melissa's question to Draco.

"What did she mean by that? You don't think that… thing is getting laid do you?"

"I don't keep up with a Gryffindor's going ons. Anyway, tonight was fun."

"Yeah… maybe we could do this another time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes having heard enough. She brushed her teeth properly, flossing afterwards as her parents had drilled into her to do morning and night. She exited as Draco came back up the staircase.

"Granger… what did you mean by the reply you gave to Melissa?"

"You know," said Hermione turning to face him ignoring the question, "I am surprised you even know her name."

"What's that supposed too mean?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. It was Romilda yesterday and today it is Melissa. You do realise the whole school knows your sex life probably better then you do?"

"How does my sex life concern you?"

"It concerns me when I return to a common room - I also live in - and find you half naked on the lounge with some random bimbo!"

"A bimbo, huh?"

"Yes Malfoy, a bimbo, because only a stupid, bleach blonde bimbo would shag you."

Draco glared at Hermione before he shook his head laughing.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you are jealous."

"Well obviously you don't know me, because I honestly don't see what there is to be jealous about," snapped Hermione before she walked into her room slamming the door shut behind her.

**HD**

Draco rolled onto his back and groaned. He had a mega hangover having drowned a bottle of alcohol the night before after the argument with Hermione. He glanced at his watch and saw it was time to get up. He could hear the shower running and cursed Hermione for beating him too it. He grabbed his uniform and stumbled out to the bright common room. Glaring at the curtains he pulled his wand out and waved it at them to shut out the light. He sat on the lounge glaring venomously at the bathroom door as it opened with Hermione walking out wrapped in her white towel that came too her knees. Her brown hair was wet with it rippled all over, resting on her shoulders.

He looked at her with a single raised eyebrow as she spotted him.

The two looked at each other silently before Hermione moved to the bedroom shutting and locking her door behind her.

Draco groaned as his hormones responded down below. Great, a hangover, and something else he needed to deal with.

He walked over to bathroom and shut the door almost gagging at the strong scent of wild berry body wash. He showered quickly and dressed before grabbing his bag and stuffing in that days needed books and heading to breakfast.

In the Great Hall he sat down beside a silent Pansy. She glanced at him and saw his frustrated look and for the first time she finally spoke to him.

"Something up?"

"Oh yeah," said Draco grabbing some toast.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Other than that?"

Draco looked at Pansy and frowned, "So you still know how to talk?"

Pansy glared at him, "If you are going to be such a jerk-"

"Sorry," sighed Draco, "I mean it."

Pansy nodded, "Then what's the problem?"

"Did you know that Granger has a hot figure underneath those loose robes of her's?"

Pansy gave him a disgusted look, "Draco, I generally look at males bodies."

"Yeah well, you asked."

Pansy shrugged, "Then shag her. You've shagged just about every other female. You are running low and will soon be onto the guys."

Draco shot Pansy a disgusted look, "No… I'll just start the list again."

Pansy snorted and gave him a small smile, "Thanks for the laugh. I needed it."

**HD**

"So he isn't talking to us still?" asked Hermione glancing down the table at Harry who had taken to complete silence since the discussion the day before.

"Not at all. In fact he won't speak to anyone but the teacher's," said Ron.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at her friend's behaviour. She stood and walked down to the spare seat beside Harry and looked directly at him not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Harry you are being ridiculous."

Harry said nothing but cut a bit of his kipper and ate it.

"You really think this is going to make us apologise for speaking the truth yesterday?"

Again Harry ate more of his kipper. Hermione shook her head.

"You know, you can't be silent forever. Ron and Ginny are on the Quidditch team with you and you are the Captain, so you have to speak at the tryouts and training."

Harry glanced at Hermione and looked away.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother even trying to remain friends with you, but then I realise a true friend treats their friends with respect. They tell them how things are and what is going on. They don't ignore them rudely for no reason at all."

Hermione stood and grabbed her bag from beside Ron before heading for her DADA lesson. She knew she was a good forty-five minutes early but didn't care. She sat down outside the classroom and pulled out a book on famous historical romances. She wanted a memorable romance to strike her, even if it wasn't one that would last. She didn't care. A memorable one would do her fine.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there looking guilty. Hermione said nothing and looked down at her book.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said sitting beside her on the ground fiddling with his book bag strap, "Every night I have the same dream with everything from over the years blurring into one event. My mother's screams, Ginny nearly dead in the Chamber, Ron getting dragged into the Whomping Willow, Cedric dying, Sirius falling into the veil, Dumbledore on the ground dead and the battle… bits of it just mixing together with people dying and… some times Voldemort wins."

Hermione closed her book and sat it on her lap as she looked at Harry with soft sad eyes.

"I wake up crying sometimes… sometimes I just jump awake too scared to go back to sleep because I know the dream will start again."

"You should've said something, Harry."

"But you, Ron and Ginny have been through so much already. I didn't want to burden you all again."

"Harry, you helped Ron and I mourn over all the losses… but you never let us help you and that is what we want to do."

"I guess."

"Will you let us?"

Harry was silent for a bit before nodding, "Yeah."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand with a smile on her face, "Then we will help you in anyway possible. But promise me one more thing?"

"What?"

"Go to counselling. It will help. Ginny is doing it."

"I know. She is in the same counselling group as I am."

"And you need to apologise to her as well."

Harry looked guilty but nodded knowing it was true. The pair looked up as Ron arrived frowning at the conversing pair. He looked down at Harry silently as Hermione and Harry stood up.

"I thought you lost the ability to talk… and when you found words they were generally cold ones," said Ron eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. Hermione talked some sense into me."

"She does that a lot."

"Ron, Harry is going to let us help him deal with everything and he is going to keep on going to counselling," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry with raised eyebrows, "So… you finally came around."

"Yeah, I did," nodded Harry.

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder smiling, "About time."

**HD**

Draco flushed the end of the joint down the toilet and exited the boys' toilets before heading to Advanced Transfiguration. He sat down behind the curly haired, brunette Gryffindor who turned to her friend besides her speaking softly. The Ravenclaw witch gestured to Draco causing the Gryffindor to turn around and look at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" asked Draco partly lost in his own world of a high feeling where nothing could go wrong, "Perhaps a _ride_ would loosen you up?"

"Argh, you are pathetic," she snapped turning around as Professor Sinclair walked in smiling at the class.

"Good afternoon seventh years and welcome to Advanced Transfiguration," she said, "This will, no doubt, be my first and last year of teaching you all. Professor McGonagall assures me you all are wonderful and a pleasure the teach."

Draco snorted softly before cackling out loud. Who knew a teacher got turned on by teaching a subject?

Everyone turned to look at Draco who quickly fell silent so his shoulders gave away his silent laughter.

"Mr?"

Draco couldn't answer as he was too consumed in his high from his drug and the strange amusement he found from the comment of teaching and pleasure.

"Can someone please offer me the young man's name?" asked Professor Sinclair looking frustrated.

"Draco Malfoy," said Hermione clearly, "He is the Headboy, Professor."

"I see. Mr Malfoy. Do you care to inform the class as to what is utterly amusing?" barked the Professor as she strode over to his desk, "Or shall I dock ten house points?"

"You… you," gasped Draco trying to explain his amusement, "F-find teaching p-pleasurable!"

Professor Sinclair gave a slight sniff before pursing her lips together. She turned to Hermione and sighed, "Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger. Headgirl."

"Well, Miss Granger, can you please take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing? Madam Pompfrey will understand what is going on as soon as she sees and… smells Mr Malfoy."

Hermione nodded but grimaced at the Slytherin as Professor Sinclair headed to the front of the classroom. Hermione grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and yanked him up and out of the classroom. Once the door slammed shut behind them Draco burst out laughing, falling too the ground in a heap.

"Oh will you give it up already?" cried Hermione; "No one found anything amusing in there!"

Draco gave a loud sigh and stared up at Hermione in a dazed manner, "Do you know?"

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed, "Know what?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You smell like marijuana. Obviously you are doing drugs and if McGonagall got word you would loose the Headboy spot instantly."

Draco sat up, "What about the warning's?"

"Malfoy, you are a school leader. If you got into a pathetic fist fight that would be a warning but drugs is a complete different matter all together."

"Oh."

"You need to stop it."

"No."

"So, you would rather loose your position and chances to getting a top job then quit drugs?"

"I need them."

"No one does."

"I do! I have my reasons."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You need to see Madam Pompfrey."

"She'll tell McGonagall."

"Then at least… at least shower because you stink! And don't even think of smoking in the common room!"

Draco stood up glaring at Hermione, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," snapped Hermione turning and marching back into the classroom.

**HD**

"_BRING OUT THE PRISONER'S!" came a yell from the stands._

_Sitting silently he watched as a distressed blonde haired woman and a calm looking man were dragged out and strapped down into separate seats. The man reached out and held onto the woman's hand tightly as they looked at him in silence._

_He looked down at his hands that were trembling with fear. Composing himself he looked up and swallowed a lump in his throat focusing on his parents._

"_LUCIUS ARTIMUS MALFOY. YOU ARE CHARGED FOR THE KILLING OF MUGGLES, MAD-EYE MOODY, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, CHARLENE TYME, AND HAYDEN DEVILLE. YOU WERE FOUND GUILTY AND ARE HERE TODAY TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT – THE DEMENTOR'S KISS!"_

_Lucius gave a nod and looked at his terrified wife who was trembling with noticeable fear._

"_Never fear my love. We will be together forever," he said in a calm tone._

"_SILENCE! NARCISSA RUBELLA MALFOY. YOU ARE CHARGED FOR THE MURDER OF PERCY WEASLEY, HELENA WILKINS, JESSIE METCLAF, AND NIKITA HENDRIX! YOU WERE FOUND GUILTY AND ARE HERE TODAY TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT – THE DEMENTOR'S KISS!"_

_Narcissa let out a horrified sob and tears trickled down her pale cheeks. She looked at Lucius then at her watching son, mouthing, "I love you always," as two Dementor's floated in bringing with them the never ending unhappiness._

_Draco tried to shut his eyes as bad memories floated through his mind but he couldn't. His mother's petrified screams filled his ears as her soul was sucked from her body as was Lucius', who remains silent the entire time._

Draco jerked awake with sweat covering his body. He glanced at his watch and saw it was ten to six in the morning. Climbing out of his bed he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and a joint before leaving his room. He walked across the common room to the glass doors and walked out into the balcony as the sun began rising. It was a Saturday and he knew he could hide away in the common room all day in his drunken state.

Then again, did he really want to drink and get high?

He leant on the railing looking at his bottle of drink and the joint in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes seeing the flash of his mother's face in his mind. Her wide blue eyes and the look of fear in them as the Dementor moved in to take her soul.

"You know, they say drinking and pot might make you feel better when you are consuming the rubbish but afterwards you feel twice as bad."

Draco turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway in her pyjamas.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or reading?" replied Draco in no mood for her crap.

"I heard you get up and I needed the bathroom anyway."

"Whatever."

He heard her sigh in annoyance and walk inside before her footsteps came back in his direction. He looked away from the horizon and over his shoulder at her. She was biting her lower lip with her brow furrowed in thought.

"Malfoy… look… I am probably the last person in the world you want help from," she said slowly, "But… if you want too get… better I am willing to help you."

With that she turned and walked inside to her bedroom shutting the golden handled door behind her.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Pansy's Story

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Tis lovely to receive them. Any who, without further adieu, here is the chapter.**

**WARNING: DRUG USE, ALCOHOL ABUSE, AND COARSE LANGUAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three: Pansy's Story_

Draco walked down to the Great Hall, it was Monday again, and two days since Hermione had made her offer of help. Draco hadn't really given it any thought finding the whole offering help thing a laugh. He sat beside Pansy eyeing the Gryffindor with a look of pure amusement. Help? From her? It truly was laughable.

"So, care to explain where you were all weekend?" asked Pansy helping herself to some porridge and sprinkling it with All Bran.

"Blowing it off," replied Draco remembering how nightmare free his past two nights were.

"Who with?"

"No one."

Pansy frowned, "You spent the whole weekend jerking yourself off?"

"No. I might be a horny bastard, but I am not _that_ sex driven."

Pansy fell silent trying to work out what Draco meant with his comment. She had heard the rumours of Draco smoking dope in the toilets nearly everyday. Romilda had been heard saying when she confronted him about it he didn't deny them.

"So," said Pansy casually, "You spent it getting high?"

She watched as Draco shifted in his seat and ate his hash brown. Pansy gave an angry huff and stood up storming out of the hall. Draco quickly stood and raced out after her grabbing her by the arm as she tried to exit to the castle grounds.

"Let me go!" she snapped yanking for her arm to be freed.

"No."

At that moment she relaxed and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Why?"

"It frees me."

"Frees you?" cried Pansy, "You know what it did to my brother! You know it _killed _him! That… that… shit took my brother from me! It starts with pot and it can lead to you needing something stronger and longer lasting!"

"I'm in control," said Draco firmly.

"Yeah, for now maybe. But what about a month down the track? Two weeks even? You don't know what it is going to do, how it will take control. You will have no say whatsoever in the matter!"

People were starting to watch the argument. Pansy looked around, as did Draco. At that moment, Pansy yanked her arm free and stormed outside. Draco stood where he was for a moment before turning in need to calm his stress levels. He bolted up the staircase and ran down the corridor and rounded a corner almost crashing into a startled Ginny Weasley.

"Move it Weasley!" he snapped shoving past her and into the nearest boy's toilets.

**HD**

"Well I never!" snapped Ginny plopping down beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table, "Rude, insufferable, pot smoking ferret!"

"What'd Malfoy do to you?" asked Harry who had taken to talking in full sentences again without his cold tone.

"I was walking normally past the Charm classrooms when he comes barrelling around the corner like someone gone insane – which I dare say he has. Anyway, the rude bastard comes almost crashing into me yells at me to move it and _shoves_ me into the wall!"

"Bloody jerk. He'll pay," muttered Ron.

"He's not himself," spoke up Hermione earning outraged looks from her friends, "Well he isn't. Violence doesn't answer everything either, you know."

"Yeah, we know. But it makes us feel better," shrugged Harry.

"Violence makes you feel good?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows, "Even after the violence we all had a role in?"

No one answered seeing Hermione's side of the matter. Silently they finished their breakfast before Hermione left in need of fresh air. She told Harry and Ron she would meet them at Potions and wandered outside walking slowly towards the lake. She waved to Hagrid as he walked past, heading to breakfast in the Great Hall. He seemed too be thoroughly enjoying his role as Head of Gryffindor House.

Hermione kept her eyes down on the path kicking a stone every now and then. As she drew closer to the lake the sounds of sobbing caught her ears. Frowning she looked around for the source and spotted someone huddled under a tree with their back turned to Hermione.

Being a Gryffindor and having a kind heart her mother helped her develop within her, Hermione walked over slowly not entirely sure if she should intrude or not.

"Umm… is everything okay?" asked Hermione softly keeping a good distance between her self and the crying person, who had long, straight, dirty blonde hair.

The person looked up revealing Pansy Parkinson in a moment of weakness, "What do you want?"

"Sorry… I just heard you crying. I didn't know it was you… sorry."

"You know, don't you?"

Hermione, who had turned to walk away, stopped and turned back to Pansy brushing back a lock of her curly brown hair with a frown on her face, "Know what?"

"About Draco. How he is hooked on drugs."

"Yeah. That and alcohol and sex."

"What? Alcohol and sex?"

Hermione nodded, "Is that why you are upset?"

Pansy gave a halfhearted shrug, "That… and other crap."

"It can't be crap if it upsets you."

"Why do you care?" snapped Pansy viciously causing Hermione to back away and turn to leave, "Granger… I apologise… I… I tend to be guarded when caught blubbering like a baby."

Hermione gave a slow nod unsure if she should leave Pansy be or try and calm her down.

"My brother… William… he was three years older then me. This year he would've turned twenty-one. He was engaged to Cynthia Flint and seemed happy to the world. But I knew the truth. He couldn't handle the stress of if medical course at University," said Pansy gazing out the lake, "His friend told him that pot was a great stress relief so Wills though he would try some… just try. Always starts out that way – just trying it. He… he quickly became a regular user and when I caught him smoking a joint in my room I flipped out and threatened to tell our father. He swore he would quit it if I kept quiet about it to Cynthia and our parents. So… I foolishly believed him and he didn't stop. He soon needed something stronger and so along came the heroin, meth and any other friggin drug you can possibly imagine."

Hermione sat down half a meter away from Pansy listening to her spill her heart-breaking story to her.

"I thought maybe he had given it up, you know," said Pansy looking at Hermione with tear brimmed blue eyes, "He seemed normal enough… the same old Wills. Laughing, joking, playing quidditch with Marcus. How was I to know he was still getting high on what he could get his hands on? It was when he came to me saying he needed money that I guessed something was up. We each have ten thousand galleons given to us every two months. I had saved mine up for getting my own place once the war was over and school was finished. So I thought it odd that Wills would be out of cash. I… I thought nothing of it and lent him five thousand galleons. The next morning… The next-" Pansy paused and took a deep breath as she looked down at the ground, "The next morning he was found dead in his bathroom from over dosing on meth. If I hadn't given him that money William would be alive and I wouldn't be in this state!"

Hermione looked at Pansy with tears in her own eyes. Who knew that the cold, sneering Slytherin could be such a mess under that hard exterior she showed to the world?

"Pansy… I am so sorry," whispered Hermione unsure of what to say or do.

"He has to stop now!" cried Pansy pointing towards the castle, "Before it is too late!"

"I've offered to help Malfoy."

"Offer again, Granger! Keep offering until he accepts!"

Hermione nodded as the school bell rang. The pair stood up with Pansy wiping her face clean of tears. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small pack of tissues offering them to Pansy. Pansy gave a half watery smile and took a few using one to wipe her eyes with.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The two walked towards the school in an odd silence feeling no hostility between them. It wasn't a sudden friendship but more of a truce. In the Entrance Hall they parted ways with Hermione heading down to Potions and Pansy going to her Divination class.

**HD**

Draco shoved the half smoked joint in his bag pocket having smoked two in the hour. He exited the toilets as Pansy passed with red eyes and nose. He went to call out but stopped himself before hurrying off to class. He arrived just before Slughorn walked in with his foolish grin.

"Well, what a weekend. I had a rather amusing one… only Mr Malfoy you weren't at my party and neither were you Miss Granger! Why ever not?"

"Study," answered Hermione smoothly.

"Prior engagements," replied Draco coolly.

"Getting high more like it," muttered Ron only everyone heard him and chuckled except for Draco and Hermione who nudged Ron hard in the side.

"Oh well. Perhaps next time. Now today we need to work in pairs. So, everyone, splitting up please."

Draco watched in alarm as Hermione moved to beside him earning surprised looks from Ron and Harry.

"What do you think you are doing?" snarled Draco in a hushed tone as Slughorn began explaining that days work – theory and answering questions in pairs.

"We need to talk and now is the time whether you agree to it or not," snapped Hermione writing down the page numbers and small details, "I want to help you kick your habit before it gets too far along."

"I'm in control."

"So you like to believe."

Draco glanced at her and remembered seeing Pansy with red eyes, "Did you speak with Pansy?"

"Possibly."

"A yes or no answer will do."

"Yes. She told me about William," sighed Hermione looking at him directly, "She told me everything and is scared senseless that you will become like William and I personally think you are already heading that way."

"Oh yeah and what makes you say that?"

"That morning on the balcony you smoked three joints in two hours and you drink close to two bottles of alcohol a night. Malfoy, you are killing yourself and you don't even care."

"Of course I don't."

Hermione gave an angry sigh and turned to her book, "The offer is still there whether you accept it or not. I want to help you because I know no one else can or will."

"And what makes you think you can?"

"I live with you. I see you every single day and I can put up with you extremely well considering all the crap you have dished out at me over the years. Who else is strong enough to deal with your nonsense?"

Draco fell silent and Hermione gave him a triumphant look before both turned to their work.

**HD**

"So you told her everything," said Draco finding Pansy curled up on the Slytherin lounge in the Slytherin common room later that evening, "You spilled your guts to Hermione Granger."

"Not like you are going to listen," muttered Pansy staring at the fire intently.

"Why her?"

"Because she cared. She listened to me and didn't butt in with comments like every other arsehole in this school."

"I would be one of those arseholes?"

"Naturally. When aren't you one, Draco?"

"When I am sleeping?"

Pansy snorted with the roll of the eyes, "Yeah, right. Even then you are probably picking on some random person."

"Bushy hair, brown eyes, nose stuck in a book," described Draco with a nod.

"See?" cried Pansy sitting up and glaring at him, "You know… I thought everything that has happened would've had a _nice_ change on you. If anything it made you into a pot smoking, sex starved, alcoholic JERK! So from this day on until you snap out of the shit you are messed up in you have no friends whatsoever! Not me, not Millicent- no one, Draco. And I bet if Blaise, Greg and Vincent were alive they would've turned their backs on you as well."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"I lost them too. I lost them when I lost William! You seem to think only you lost people you loved! I loved William! I was in love with Blaise and Greg and Vincent were my friends as well! So… so go find someone to fuck and get high with!" screamed Pansy storming out of the common room to find somewhere in the castle to be alone.

Draco sat down and glared at everyone as they looked at him curiously. After sitting for a few moments he stood and left the common and headed out to the lake pulling out a flask of alcohol. He took a long swig and sat down on the damp ground glaring at the smooth black water.

"Fuck the world," he muttered, "Fuck having friends… fuck everything."

With another swig he pulled out a joint and looked at it silently.

"This is all your fault. Fuck you."

He lit it up and took a drag before tossing it in the lake and watched the water float it away from him.

**HD**

Hermione sighed at the pounding on the common room door. Who could possibly know the location? Her friends didn't even know. Placing the book on the coffee table she headed down to the door and pushed the brass handle on the stair railing. The painting split open and Pansy was revealed with a distraught look.

"Pansy… come in," said Hermione standing aside to let her in.

Hermione peered out to make sure no one was hanging around before shutting the painting with a push of the handle again. She turned and headed up the stairs and saw Pansy pacing around at the top with a hand over her mouth.

"I pushed him too far," she said, "I… I just lost control and screamed everything at him that I had wanted too for so, so long."

"Who? Malfoy?"

Pansy nodded and recounted the events that led her to coming to Hermione, "You…you were the only one I could think of and I need you to find him. Please. I can't face him anymore but I want him to seek help."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't hang around the common room."

Hermione gave a sigh, "I'll go find him. You go back to your common room and I'll send you a letter when I find him… but just tell me this, how did you know where the common room was?"

"William was head boy."

Hermione nodded and left with Pansy going her way at the Entrance Hall ten minutes later. Hermione took a deep breath wondering where she could possibly find Draco. The castle was huge with numerous hiding spots.

"The map," whispered Hermione before turning and bolting up the Entrance Hall steps and running in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. She took all the known short cuts and jumped the disappearing step with ease before coming to a halt at the Fat Lady, "Living Peace."

The painting swung open and Hermione walked in, thankfully spotting Harry by the fire talking to Ron about the Ireland Quidditch team.

"Hermione!" both cried at the sight of her.

"Harry, I need your map."

"Why?"

"It's kind of urgent. Could you just let me borrow it… please?"

Harry nodded and went up to his room to retrieve it. Hermione chatted to Ron about the assignment, despite being highly distracted on the whereabouts of Draco. And to think, last year it was Harry who was obsessed with finding him.

"Here," said Harry handing it too her.

"Oh thanks. You have no idea how much I need this right now. I'll return it too you, I swear."

Harry nodded and Hermione left quickly muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map formed before her eyes and Hermione began turning over parts of it as she looked all over for Draco.

"Are you going to stand there or get a move on?" asked The Fat Lady in annoyance.

"Oh hush!" snapped Hermione earning a dignified 'Hmph' in reply. Hermione ignored it and kept searching for Draco before finally spotting his still figure by the lake near Hagrid's hut, "Bingo."

Hermione hurried down the steps and along corridors to the Entrance Hall before slipping out to the grounds. She checked the map every few moments to make sure he didn't move from his spot. As she caught sight of him she announced her mischief was done and slipped the map into her pocket.

"Malfoy. You have no idea how difficult it was to find you!" cried Hermione in annoyance before seeing he was clearly drunk and half asleep, "Oh this is ridiculous! How can one lousy person cause so much drama?"

"Shudup you talk too much!"

"And you clearly have drank too much," snapped Hermione in frustration, "Don't move. I am going to get Hagrid."

Hermione hurried over to her friends hut and knocked on the door. Fang gave a loud, excited bark before the door opened.

"Ermione? Shouldn't you be in your common room?" asked Hagrid seeing the time was ten past ten.

"Yes I should, only I had to find Malfoy. I have found him but I need your help to get him to the common room."

Hagrid nodded and shut the door behind him and followed Hermione over to Draco's spot.

"What's he done ter himself this time?" asked Hagrid picking him up with ease.

"Got himself drunk."

"Ruddy fool."

"I know. I'm not the only one unimpressed with him. Pansy is in a state about it."

Hermione led Hagrid through the castle to the common room. Letting them both in she told Hagrid to place him on the lounge and thanked him greatly for assisting her. Hagrid left and Hermione sent her promised letter to Pansy to assure her that she had found him alive but drunk.

Hermione walked over to Draco and glared down at him. She summoned a cup of water and mixed in it a few ingredients before tipping it over his face – an instant cure from a drunken state.

"What the?" cried Draco sitting up to be met with a glaring Hermione.

"You are the biggest moron on the planet!"

"I have other choice words for you," muttered Draco darkly.

"And I am sure I have heard them more then ten thousand times," snapped Hermione, "Pansy came to me in a state of hysteria and I had to find you. Once I did I had to get Hagrid to carry your sorry backside up here and now I am once again telling you that I will help you, if you accept it."

Draco sat silently on the lounge glaring at Hermione.

"Think about it Malfoy. Think about it a lot until it drives you insane."

Hermione marched over to her room and slammed the door behind her leaving Draco alone in the common room in deep thought about the offer.

**A/N: So we learnt about Pansy's story. Will Draco accept the help Hermione is offering him or not? Well review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Withdrawals Suck

**A/N: Wow. All the reviews were amazing. Thankyou all so, so much. Now here we go with the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter because I want you too.**

_Chapter Four: Withdrawals Suck_

"NO!"

Draco sat upright breathing heavily with sweat covering his body. He stumbled out of his bedroom and out to the balcony, letting the cool early morning breeze blow across his bare chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat as the dream faded from his mind. It haunted him constantly. The same one as always. He hated having the same dream. He was sick of witnessing his parents receiving the kiss before his innocent eyes. It was driving him insane.

He turned and walked back inside as Hermione left her room dressed in long pants and a t-shirt with a blue jacket. She sat on the lounge, ignoring him and pulled on a pair of socks and joggers.

"Going somewhere, Granger?"

"For a walk actually," replied Hermione not looking at him as she stood up.

"A bit early for that isn't it?"

"Not really. It's six o'clock. No one else is up."

Draco just nodded in silence before he took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for him. A big step actually and it would mean putting his pride aside for once in his life.

"I need your help, Granger."

Hermione finally looked at him. He glanced at her before looking down at the ground and crossing his arms.

"Alright. Well you can start by getting dressed."

"Why?"

"Well, you are coming for a walk."

"Why?"

"We need to discuss… everything."

"Everything? As in what?"

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, "As in everything that has led you to being where you are in your life."

"Why do you need to know everything?"

"Well, you want my help don't you?"

Draco gave a shrug and nod in response.

"Then for me to help you I need to know everything. Now go and get dressed."

Draco scowled at Hermione in annoyance but headed off to his room to return dressed in long black pants, grey shirt with a black jacket. Hermione headed down the stairs ahead of Draco before they both began walking through the empty castle in silence.

As they exited to the grounds they were hit with a cool breeze signalling the arriving winter that was just around the corner.

"So… where would you like to begin?" asked Hermione walking slowly beside a silent Draco.

"I don't know."

"Well you need to pick somewhere."

"Why don't you?"

Hermione held back an annoyed groan and kicked a stone from her path, "Were you always a drinker?"

Draco remained silent for a few moments, "No."

"Okay… when did you first have sex?"

Draco looked at Hermione curiously, "Is that necessary information?"

"Sadly, it is."

"I had my first shag at the start of this summer. Some Norwegian witch… probably in her early twenties."

"And you started dope this summer as well?"

"Yeah."

"So whatever led you down the path of sex, drugs and alcohol began this summer then?"

Draco nodded in silence.

"Can you possibly tell me what caused it?"

"A whole heap of shit."

"Obviously."

"Well?"

"Maybe you could clarify this whole heap of… shit for me?" prompted Hermione trying her hardest to remain civil.

"Let's see. Well, actually it starts the summer before the one just gone, Granger."

Hermione just nodded ignoring the cockiness of his voice.

"You-know-who comes around for a spot of tea and demands me to do a task for him," continued Draco acting as if everything were one big laugh, "He tells me to find a way to get the Death Eater's into the school and that I have to clear the path stopping him from killing good old Potter – kill Dumbledore. Now, obviously you all know how I managed to achieve the goal of getting my old buddies in here and that I didn't kill dear old Albus Dumbledore, correct?"

Hermione nodded glancing over at the white tomb where Dumbledore rested.

"So fast forwarding through the year, after Potter decided to play catch and stun with us, me and the rest of the Death Eater's went to my dear leader's hideout. And so came the war. I saw people die, was forced to kill a few here and there and finally your lot won. I was sent to jail before I was put before a court full of uptight, upscale jerks. They all decided that I was forced into everything and easily influenced."

Draco stopped. He was getting close to what triggered the downward spiral in his life.

Hermione looked at Draco frowning, "You can go on."

"To ensure I wouldn't misbehave," continued Draco in monotone, "The court ordered me to witness my parents getting the kiss. Both at once."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, that's what changed me," shrugged Draco with his hands in his pockets.

"That would change anyone."

"Hmph," was Draco's reply followed by an eye roll.

"So… you couldn't handle what you saw and decided that alcohol, drugs and sex would take you from reality?"

"Something like that. Going to sleep drunk makes nightmares go away."

"But it doesn't keep you from reality long enough anymore. So your intake –of everything- has increased. You are loosing control, Malfoy."

"No I'm not."

"No? Then why did you come to me for help?" demanded Hermione; "You were refusing it before now, why the sudden need of my help?"

Draco took a deep breath, "For Pansy."

Hermione shook her head and stopped walking making Draco turn to face her, "No. You have to want to do this for yourself? Not for someone else!"

"Then that would be admitting I am weak!"

"No it's not. It's you seeing your problem and being strong in asking for help. Weak people take the wimp route – keep doing what they know will wind them up six foot in the ground. So, are you doing this for yourself?"

"Yes," mumbled Draco.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

"Louder, Malfoy. I need to hear you properly."

"YES! I AM SEEKING HELP FOR MYSELF!"

Hermione smiled at him in satisfaction, "Excellent. Doesn't that make you feel good?"

"You are so annoying."

"Yeah, I know," nodded Hermione, "Come on. Breakfast is about to begin in half an hour. I want to go through your room."

"What? Why?"

"Clean out the drugs, alcohol and anything close to those things."

"But that is my private room."

"Yeah and if I don't do it I will have to call in the house elves and if they find anything like that, they will have no choice but to inform Professor McGonagall. I am a much better choice."

Draco frowned as they walked past Hagrid's hut, "You won't tell your friends will you?"

"No. But listen, if you need to talk to me about your cravings, vent your frustrations without turning to your demons, send me a letter and tell me where to meet you."

**HD**

Hermione pulled open the desk drawers and found five full bottles of alcohol, two packets of marijuana, the papers to roll the smokes in and shot glasses. Hermione grabbed everything and walked into the bathroom. Draco watched from the lounge as he sat on his hands in a light sweat as Hermione tipped the drinks down the sink and flushed the dope down the toilet. Hermione dumped the bottles into a wastebasket and tossed the packets into the fireplace. She returned to Draco's room and literally turned it upside down finding every single hiding spot from the real bottom of the trunk, under the mattress, under the waste bin bag, his spare robe pockets, clothes draws, floor boards, behind books on the bookcase, inside the pillowcases. She found every single spot and got rid of every bottle of drink and packet of drugs.

"That's everything," said Hermione, "And I will be checking that room over again tomorrow morning – even if you are in bed."

Draco nodded already suffering withdrawals from not having his morning joint and glass of drink. His next option was sex. He looked at Hermione as she fed her fluff ball of a cat. No. He couldn't be desperate enough to try her.

"Granger," he said getting her attention, "What do I do about withdrawals?"

"Wait them out. You are going cold turkey."

"Heh… fun."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to get dressed."

Draco sat on the lounge with sweat trickling down his face. He pulled off his jacket in a hope to make the sweat go away but it was no use. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Who knew cravings could be so vicious to somebody?

"You might want to get ready for class," said Hermione entering the common room a few minutes later, "If anyone asks why you are… acting weird and sweating horribly, just say you ate something bad at breakfast and that you will be fine."

"Uh huh," muttered Draco entering his room. He shut the door behind him and instantly began searching through his room for something to take away the cravings.

But it was pointless. Hermione had found every single hiding spot. That woman was way to smart for her own good.

**HD**

"Did Malfoy forget to dry him self or something?" asked Harry as Hermione sat down, "He looks like he just walked out of the shower and got dressed."

"He was complaining of stomach cramps this morning," shrugged Hermione scooping some scrambled eggs with chopped up bacon mixed in with it onto her plate.

"Food poisoning," suggested Ron, "One of the house elves obviously doesn't like the Slytherin's."

"It could be the flu. Didn't Parvati have the same thing last week?"

Ron looked at Hermione silently before sliding away a bit, "No offence Hermione but you live with Malfoy, and I don't want to get sick."

"And you live with Parvati, Ronald… along with everyone else at this table, so you have a good chance at getting sick as well."

"Now who looks stupid," muttered Ginny earning a chuckle from everyone at the table, "So, what do you lot have first up this morning?"

"Defence Against the Arts. You?" replied Harry.

"Charms. Sixth year Charms. What fun."

"I could walk you… if you like."

Ginny gave Harry a small smile, "That would be nice."

"But Harry, Defence is on- ow!" cried Ron as Hermione gave him a kick in the chins. He glared at her in question but Hermione merely looked at him innocently.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh _nothing_… everything is _fine_," he said with clenched teeth.

**HD**

"Withdrawals suck," muttered Draco as he dragged himself to Herbology, "I hate withdrawals."

He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom giving Professor Sprout a strained smile. She merely looked at him with deep concern but said nothing as more students filed in.

Before she began class Draco pulled out a bit of paper and scrawled a note to Hermione begging her to meet him in their common room at lunch time. He needed to vent his frustration and she did say she would come to him whenever he called.

Draco stuck the note in his pocket and glanced across the table at Pansy who was watching him worriedly. When he looked she quickly lowered her eyes to her textbook.

"Good morning Seventh Years. Today we will be discussing the Spitting Cactus. Turn to chapter seven please and read the introduction – silently."

Draco flipped open his book and looked down at the full-page introduction on the Spitting Cactus. He began reading the first sentence when a bead of sweat fell down onto the page. This was painful and humiliating. His classmates were all looking at him and Professor Sprout was looking more concerned by the minute.

"Professor," he finally said unable to cope any longer, "Can… can I please go and get a drink?"

"Certainly," replied Professor Sprout hurriedly writing him a note, which he snatched from her hand.

He ran out of the greenhouse and across through the castle. He needed to talk to Hermione. He had no one else to vent on and she was his only outlet without turning to his demons no matter how tempting it was.

"Hello Draco," purred a voice behind him.

Draco turned around and groaned out loud at the sight of Romilda Vane. Now she was extremely tempting to release his frustrations on in a sexual manner.

"Vane, do you know what the seventh year Gryffindor's have?" demanded Draco desperately.

"Why? Who do you plan on screwing?"

"No one. I need to speak to someone."

"Well… there is Divination… Muggle Studies… Standard History and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Draco nodded and took off down the hall. He knew Hermione wouldn't do Divination having heard about her storming out of the class. She knew all there was about Muggle's, so studying it would be pointless and Standard History? No, Hermione was doing Advanced History leaving there to be Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He stopped outside the classroom and frowned. Now how was he to get her out? His only option was to use the Head Students advantages. He knocked on the door waiting to be granted entry. He opened the door to have the entire class looking at him.

"I need to speak with Hermione Granger. It is to do with Head duties."

Charlie Weasley looked at him suspiciously but nodded, "Off you go, Hermione. I'll give you the work you missed when you return."

Hermione nodded, stood, and walked out looking at Draco questionably the entire time.

Draco shut the door behind them and let out a deep breath.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, "Why didn't Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall come and tell me about the Head duties?"

"Because there are none."

"What?" cried Hermione causing Draco to grab her by the arm and pull her away from the classroom door so Charlie wouldn't over hear the ruckus, "You are abusing your privileges doing this!"

"No shit, Granger. I couldn't stand it any longer and I needed to talk to someone and sadly, you are it!"

Hermione rubbed her forehead frowning before looking back at Draco in frustration, "You can't wag school because of your withdrawals let alone call me away from my classes."

"I can't concentrate! I need my hit, my need my drink and I need to screw something!"

"Mind over matter."

"What?"

"Ignore it! Don't think about it. The more you dwell the worse they will be."

"Oh you think it is easy!"

"No I don't. I can't imagine what you are going through."

"Let me guess… a textbook told you this?"

"No, my Aunty did. She works in this... ah... area and I ask a lot of questions," shrugged Hermione.

"Yeah, I know that. You make a lecture span from one lesson too twenty."

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms, "You needed to release some frustration I gather?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't wait till lunch?"

"No."

"In the future you are going to have too. Now I have a class to get back too."

"Granger!" whined Draco, "Everyone is staring at me."

"Do the Malfoy snarl," sighed Hermione before pausing and thinking of another solution, "Ignore it."

"Oh and how is that going to work?"

"People give up when you don't react."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Malfoy, it's what I did to make you and your Slytherin buddies stop tormenting me. When I didn't react you grew bored and stopped tormenting me with your insults," replied Hermione before she turned and walked back over to her classroom leaving him standing in the corridor in a stunned silence.

**HD**

Hermione gave a sigh and rolled over and looked at the time on the clock – 2:43am.

**BANG!**

Hermione gave a groan and sat up glaring at her closed bedroom door.

**BANG!**

"GO TO SLEEP MALFOY!" cried Hermione at the door.

**BANG!**

Hermione stood and swung open her bedroom door as Draco threw the soft ball at the wall above Hermione's doorway. Hermione yanked her wand out and popped a hole in the ball causing it to drop too the ground flat.

"That was mean," growled Draco looking at Hermione with is pale clammy skin and dark circles around his eyes.

"Good. Now go to bloody sleep!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? Scared the bogey man is going to crawl out from under the bed and eat you?"

"Bogey man?"

Hermione gave a tired groan. She was exhausted and frustrated and when she was exhausted and frustrated she lost control of her emotions easily. She looked at Draco with annoyance and took a deep breath to calm her self down.

"Please… please Malfoy just go to bed," begged Hermione running a hand through her hair, "It is near three in the morning and I haven't slept one single bit!"

"Join the club."

"I don't want to join the club. I want to go to sleep."

"Well sorry, I can't sleep."

Hermione took a deep breath to hold back a string of curses she was ready to fling at him. She walked closer to where he sat but remained standing in front of him.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Nightmares."

"About your parents?"

Draco nodded, "Drugs and alcohol kept me away from having them."

"What about a Dreamless Sleeping Potion?"

"That is little kids shit."

"Malfoy, people older then us take it. If you go to bed and try and sleep I will get some tomorrow from Professor Slughorn."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Well I do," Hermione said her emotions creeping up on her making her speak faster and making her voice a pitch higher, "I need to sleep. I want to remain awake in class tomorrow and I have homework to do and Head duties. I think it would be really nice if you could go to your room and let me sleep in peace…_please_."

"Okay fine. Don't go getting your panties in a knot."

"Thankyou."

Hermione turned and walked back into her room shutting the door behind her. She crawled into her bed as her clock struck three. Brilliant. She would be lucky to get four hours sleep. Her friends were going to suffer from her lack of sleep mood tomorrow thanks too Draco and his bouncing ball.

**A/N: Not as long as normal, I know. But you tend to get that sometimes. Anyway, please review.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Real Truth

**A/N: So… will Hermione be moody in this chapter or will she manage to keep her temper in check? We will just have to read ahead to see… oh and thanks for the reviews you darling people… yes I am tired myself. I was up till 3:30am this morning at a friend's party for their 19th. And I drank… more then enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter please. Ta.**

_Chapter Five: The Real Truth_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hermione gave an agonizing groan and rolled onto her back and looked at the clock with sleepy eyes. Slowly she reached out and hit the snooze button and rolled back over, closing her eyes to catch an extra ten minutes sleep.

**BANG!**

Hermione opened her eyes glaring at the wall as if it were responsible for the noise when she knew the bang came from behind her in the common room.

**BANG!**

"Stupid, death sentence wishing, Slytherin, cockroach, bouncing friggin ferret," grumbled Hermione turning her alarm off and stumbling out of bed.

She grabbed her uniform and swung open her bedroom door, yanked out her wand and blasted a clear whole through the ball as Draco threw it at the wall again.

"If I were you," warned Hermione, "I would try doing minimal things that aim to piss me off because all you really need to do is look at me to have me snap."

"Lack of sleep?" he asked innocently as he sat slumped on the lounge.

"Don't even go there."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She stripped off and hopped into the warm shower wondering why she took on the task of helping Draco. There were so many reasons against taking on the task and then there was the factor that every once and awhile a person needs a second chance to prove themselves.

After she showered and dressed, done her hair and every other morning necessary, she walked out to find Draco slipping something into his pocket hurriedly. Hermione looked at him quietly before walking over and glaring at him.

"Give it too me."

"Give what to you?" replied Draco with mock annoyance.

"Dammit Malfoy… do not piss me off! Give me the flask!"

Draco glared at Hermione and didn't move to hand it over.

"You know what?" snapped Hermione storming over to her bedroom grabbing her book bag and shoving in that days needed books and storming back out of the room, "Screw it. You want to remain an alcoholic, drug addicted BASTARD all your life, FINE!"

Hermione ran down the staircase and out the door scowling angry words under her breath, leaving a stunned and guilty Draco behind.

**HD**

Harry and Ginny looked up at Hermione in surprise as she slammed her bag down beside her and angrily grabbed a bit of toast and ripped it in half before taking a angry bite.

"Is everything okay?" ventured Harry.

"Fine," snapped Hermione her eyes following someone walking into the hall, "Mongrel."

Harry and Ginny whirled their heads around to see whom Hermione was calling a mongrel. When they spotted Draco sitting down both turned back to Hermione looking at her with concern.

"It's nothing," sighed Hermione, "Malfoy is simply being Malfoy."

"What did he do this time?" asked Ginny with concern, "Did he keep you up all night? You literally look dead on your feet."

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and a cold chuckle, "Till 3am. Bouncing a ball on the wall above my door. I blew a hole into once and then again this morning when he started up again at 6am. Never mind. You all know how I am with lack of sleep."

Her two friends nodded in agreement as Ron walked in and sat with a groan.

"Homework… kept me up till midnight," he moaned, "Who knew seventh year would be so busy?"

"Try being me," replied Hermione keeping her cool.

At that moment the owls flew in with the morning post. She looked up at them seeing a grey school one with a letter of reply from her parents, a tawny owl with a letter from Viktor and a black one with a grey patch on his chest she didn't recognise. She read her parents reply first smiling about a little tale of her cousin's mischief. She placed Viktor's letter aside before looking at the other owl.

"Who owns that owl?" asked Harry frowning at it.

"I have no idea," murmured Hermione before she took the letter and opened it with the owl waiting for a reply as it nibbled on a slice of toast.

_Granger,_

_I apologise for last night and this morning. I am admitting first that I was rude and arrogant. I assume you are mad at me not handing over the flask. I was having a moment of… shall we assume weakness? If you are still willing to help me I will be waiting for you in the library half an hour before classes._

_D. Malfoy._

Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch. She yanked a quill out from her bag and quickly wrote her reply and handed it to the owl before standing.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron curiously.

"I have to see a Professor about an assignment of mine. Just a quick query over one of my facts," said Hermione smoothly before hurrying off.

"But," frowned Ron, "We have only handed in Potion's work… and Hermione got all O's for it."

"Arithmancy maybe? Ancient Runes?" suggested Ginny.

"But the teachers use the school owls," said Harry, "And that was not a school barn owl by far… plus, all the teachers are at the table."

"Hermione's lying and hiding something from us."

"And she looked aggravated at whatever the letter said," added Ron, "Really aggravated."

"Who aggravates her the most?" asked Ginny with a knowing look.

"Malfoy," answered Ron and Harry in unison.

**HD**

"So I came," said Hermione startling Draco as she found him down a rarely used isle with books by Gilderoy Lockhart, "You better have a good argument to make me stay."

Draco gave Hermione a tense look and sighed, "I have been having nightmare's and even when I am awake I still watch the same scene play over and over in my head."

"So you got your hands on alcohol?"

"I actually always had this one… I kept it hidden in the Slytherin Common Room."

Hermione gave an angry huff and crossed her arms glaring at Draco, "I want to help you Malfoy. I do because I believe everybody deserves a second chance at some stage in their life. But if you keep doing this sneaky crap, how can I assist you in anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I. You need to work out if you are going to be completely honest with me, because until you do, there is no way that I can help you."

Hermione turned and left leaving Draco behind with a lot on his mind. He looked at the time and saw he had to get a move on to Herbology. As he walked across the grounds his thirst for alcohol hit him. He reached into his pocket but paused as his hand rested on the smooth cool surface. He pulled it out and looked at it longingly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. With all his strength he hurled it across the school grounds and into a group of bushes. He could do this. He knew he could. He had to find a way to be completely honest with the one person willing to help him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he see him self in confusion over telling a Gryffindor, let alone a muggleborn one, something about him self. No EVERYTHING about himself.

As Professor Sprout rambled on about the Spitting Cactus Draco looked down at his blank parchment, which he should've been writing notes down on.

He picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink and began writing everything down. To her.

**HD**

"It's got nothing to do with you, Ronald, as too who writes to me and who annoys me with a letter," snapped Hermione leaving their class, "Now, if you will excuse me I have Ancient Runes to get too."

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed down the corridor trying to keep her cool. All through the lesson Ron hounded her about the strange owl that delivered her a letter that morning.

"Granger!"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she kept walking to see Draco running towards her in a hurry. He looked pale and clammy showing he was going through another craving attack of some sort.

"Malfoy," answered Hermione curtly as they kept walking, "What is it?"

"This," he said handing her a folded up bit of parchment, "Everything you need to know is written on this. Everything."

Draco turned and headed back in the opposite direction as Hermione looked down at the folded parchment. She glanced at her watch and saw she was running late and hurried up, slipping it into her pocket.

In the classroom she was in luck to find a note that the Professor would be five minutes late due to a medical emergency of one of the students in the previous lesson. Hermione pulled Draco's letter out and unfolded it to read, wondering what he could possibly have to say to her this time around.

_Granger,_

_You want to know everything and I am willing to tell you what you need to know. Most of what I am about to say I have never told another. Everyone assumes that they know me, but that alone is a lie. No one fully knows who I am and no one ever will, unless I let them. So I guess, this would be a first because I am finally letting someone know everything about me. Strangely enough, it is you I am choosing out of the entire school's population._

_The world has this distorted vision in their head that I am a twisted, abused, young man. And it is a warped look into my life. I was never hit, never starved, never harmed in any manner. Yes, I was punished for my wrong doings like any normal child but not to the extent people seem to think. My parents loved me and they let me know it. I loved them, though being the boy I was I never fully admitted it – in any boys eyes that is 'unmanly' and 'weak'._

_But my life wasn't completely sane. My father did have two sides to him. Spilt personalities I guess you could call it. To my mother and I, he was a loving family man. To everyone else he was power hungry, the dark lord supporter, and death eater till the end. He let everyone know it without fully admitting he was a dark lord supporter or a death eater. Naturally a life like this subjected me to plenty of disturbing sights. I've seen humans tortured for no reasons. I have seen people get murdered and I have witnessed rapes, home burnings, and many other things no one wishes to witness in their life._

_My mother. Well she tried to keep me away from it all like any mother would do. But she wasn't always around. She had her social life to live as well and I never expected her to be around me every single minute of the day. She always showered me with her affection and was constantly praising me on being a handsome boy, a smart child, a brave child… in fact she always called me her brave boy. It was like she was telling me that there would come a day when I would have to be brave. And she was right._

_When my father was taken to Azkaban I had to be brave. Angry- yes. I am sure you heard about my encounter with Potter at school with that. So I will skip all of that. That summer was the one that began the biggest change in my life. The dark lord came for a visit, as you know. It started as a formal dinner – after all we had to treat him like he was damn royalty or you would actually be dancing on my grave. As dessert is served the dinner becomes more of a business meeting. Voldemort mentions that it is time I stepped up into the manlier role of things. He says he is in need of an insider – another one other than Snape. He tells me I need to discover a way to get his death eater's into Hogwarts so he can begin his first big world take over step. Conquer Hogwarts and he has numerous powers at his hands. But I also am given yet another task – eliminate Dumbledore._

_Finding a way to get death eaters into the school was simple. I got that done in no time. Eliminating Dumbledore was the hardest. The man was smart. He would know a trap when he saw one. For months I stayed awake for days just trying to work out a way to find a way to get Dumbledore killed. I couldn't and I was running out of time. I knew deep down what I was doing was wrong. That is honestly the time I turned to alcohol. I know I told you another answer but I am being honest now. Alcohol came first. I never wanted to do all these things but my parent's lives were at stake and I wasn't about to take a gamble. That was until Dumbledore offered protection. Only I never had a chance to accept. Snape killed him before my eyes and Potter's._

_That summer… you saw what I saw. Death Eater's over taking everything in the name of the Dark Lord. We never expected the Order to rise up against us so soon. But your people did. And I am secretly grateful. I don't know how much longer I could have gone on without breaking down from the stress. So, during the war along came the drugs. Yes, I lied again about when the drugs came into the picture Granger. Sorry I guess._

_Your people over powered us and throughout the war I saw my best friend's die at the Order's hands. I saw Blaise fall. I saw Vincent and Gregory die protecting Pansy from being harmed. She was like a sister to them. Too all of us and she still is to me. I was lost. I still am. Then I had to face the biggest blow after being placed before the court and granted freedom. I was forced, against my own will, to watch my parents be given the kiss. The both of them at once. I listened to my mother scream and I watched my father literally die with the dignity he could muster._

_Too everyone else my parents are bad people. But to me they never were. They were my mother and my father. They loved me, they took care of me and now I have to learn to live without them guiding me. I have to go on without my friends as well. I couldn't handle it so, one night while I was drugged up and drunk I had sex. Loveless, meaningless sex with some hooker. I don't even remember it. It is just one massive blur of sex._

_There you go. Everything about me. No more secrets, no more sneaking around. I want your help Granger. It will mean the world to me. Please help me._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away her tears as she folded the letter up and slipped it into her bag. A few people gave her concerned looks but said nothing as the Professor walked in to begin the lesson.

**HD**

Draco looked at the entry portrait showing an image of the quidditch field. Gryffindor was holding their tryouts early as Harry wanted to get his team fit before the season began.

"Slythindor," he said before walking in and up the steps.

In the common room he dumped his bag and ran into the bathroom too the sink. He splashed the cold water on his face and gave a groan. He tensed his arms up and his body craved the high of his drugs or the relaxation of alcohol.

SEX.

It would calm him down, but he couldn't do that. He needed to be clean. He needed to let sex go until he could fully mean the act and not just do it for the need.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and sat on the lounge yanking his robe and shirt off. He closed his eyes praying the craving would pass and he could at least have maybe five minutes of normalcy.

"Malfoy?"

Draco sat up as Hermione stepped up the last few steps holding his letter. She gave him a small smile and ventured over to sit on the spare lounge.

"This letter… you really told me everything… didn't you?"

"Granger, I poured my soul into what I wrote to you," replied Draco, "I threw the flask away as well. I swear too keep clean."

Hermione nodded, "I believe you. So, I got you something."

Hermione rummaged through her bag and pulled out a calendar and a long corked vial of light blue liquid.

"The calendar is so you can mark off the days you are clean. And this is similar to the Dreamless Sleeping Potion, only it is called Clear Mind Day. One drop will keep away bad memories all day and night. No more nightmares, just a simple, peaceful sleep. This is a three-month supply. I think afterwards we can see how you go."

"Okay."

"But just so you know, this will let you think of those thoughts only if you want too. They won't come too you if you don't want them too… do you understand what I mean?"

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. And… and if you ever want to talk about anything you know I am all ears and advice."

Draco nodded and they both sat in an awkward silence before Hermione stood and headed to her room. Draco looked down at the bottle and calendar and gave a slow nod, "Granger might actually be… nice."

**HD**

"So do you plan on explaining the letter?" asked Ron at dinner.

Hermione gave a sigh and shook her head, "No. But I do have a peaceful night ahead of me, which I plan on using for sleep."

"How did you manage that?" frowned Ginny.

"Just a matter of smart thinking."

Her friends frowned at the answer but said nothing too her in reply.

"So they are opening a memorial park in Hogsmeade next weekend," said Ginny, "For those lost in the war… on both sides."

"Both sides?" spat Ron, "That's ridiculous."

"How is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well they were the ones who chose to fight on that side."

"Not necessarily. Some people were forced to fight… like a lot of the Slytherin's from our year."

"Who? Malfoy?" frowned Harry, "You actually believe what the court decided?"

"Maybe. I mean no one knows why he fought."

"Because his father was a Death Eater. That would be why."

"I know very well that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, Harry. I am simply saying it doesn't mean that, that is why Malfoy chose to fight in the war. We don't know why Zabini fought or Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone had a reason, we can't just assume them."

"Well they still shouldn't get their name put on the memorial."

"They should. Because they have innocent family missing them," snapped Hermione, "Stop being so one sided for once in your life Harry and you too Ron. Think about others for a change and those who were affected by losses – on both sides."

Hermione stood and stormed out of the hall leaving her three friends in upmost confusion.

"Have we missed something?" frowned Harry, "Or did Hermione really defend Malfoy just then?"

"Oh no… she defended him alright. Something is seriously going on with her," said Ginny looking at the doors in which Hermione had just stormed out of.

**A/N: Oh yes she defended him. Anyway… it don't mean she likes him – she understands him and his side of things. Please review my lovelies!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Scarred For Life

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And well, as promised, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Six: Scarred For Life_

Hermione leant on the bars of the balcony and looked out at the dark school grounds with a few tears trickling down her face. Yes she had mourned for the losses of her friends and those she saw as family. But like any normal person she cried every now and then when she thought about the fact that she would never see their smile or hear their voices.

She leant back, moving her head to the stonewall behind her as she looked up at the starry sky with a few fluffy clouds slowly making their way towards the horizon. The sound of the common room door sliding open then shut reached her ears followed by footsteps running up the staircase.

"I have a message from your… friends," said Draco walking over to the glass doors after spotting Hermione half hidden in the shadows.

"What?"

"They want to know what is going on and you should know as to what they are referring too."

Hermione sighed and turned away from Draco too look at the grounds again. Draco walked out and leaned on the balcony with his arms in silence before looking at Hermione.

"So you do have depressed moments," he commented, "Proves that you really are human."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione turning to look at him.

"Well I found it odd you could seem so happy after everything."

"Happy? Is that how I seem?" scoffed Hermione, "I'm not happy. I used to be. We all used too be. Everything seemed perfect, you know? I had my friends and family and school… you know what? You don't need to hear this."

Hermione stood up to leave but Draco stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Granger, I spilled everything to you and you are helping me kick my demons. Listening to you is the least I can do."

Hermione gave a slow nod returned to her spot. Draco sat near her with his back leaning on the balcony rails.

"Everything has changed," sighed Hermione, "No one is the same. I mean, yeah, I know after what's happened people are bound to change. But in some areas the change is so dramatic. Like, Harry is slowly getting back to normal but… it's hard to explain, really. The friendship is different I guess you could say. Maybe that is because I'm not always around them like last year. Or maybe we have just grown apart with what's happened."

"That happens."

"I know. But I get annoyed with them so easy. The constant questioning of what my letters were about… why do they need to know that?"

"Well they don't know you are helping me."

"Because it's none of their business. I don't hound Harry and Ginny for every detail about their relationship or Ron about who he likes now."

"Well that one is easy."

"What are you saying?"

"He likes you."

"Yeah right," replied Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Anyone can see it."

"It would never work. We are both too stubborn and I don't even like him in that manner."

"Can I point something out about yourself?"

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Well, you used to never wear stockings with your school skirt but now you do. You cover your legs up constantly."

Hermione shifted on the ground and looked down at her left leg, "So?"

"Why do you dress like that?"

"What does it matter? I feel comfortable like this."

Draco gave Hermione a disbelieving look; "I am guessing you are lying and that something did happen to you personally in the war."

Hermione stood up shaking her head, "Nothing happened to me."

"Then why are you acting so odd about a non-existent thing?"

"Because you are aggravating me," shot Hermione over her shoulder as she stormed into the common room with Draco following her not believing a single word she was saying, "So now you are going to follow me until I tell you something that doesn't exist?"

"What type of existence are you talking about? Physical or emotional?"

"Neither because neither exist!"

Draco nodded silently as Hermione busied her self with setting out books on the table to begin doing her homework with. Draco sat on the lounge with his potions book quietly flipping through it the assigned pages before turning to look at Hermione.

"I think it's a physical thing."

Hermione gave an angry sigh but didn't reply.

"You were injured during the war somehow. The injury left you disfigured in some way."

"And I will disfigure you if you don't shut up," snapped Hermione tensely.

"Now only a person who was affected physically would say that."

"Okay fine!" cried Hermione angrily.

Draco looked up as she stood up and stormed over to where Draco sat. He watched as she used a pair of scissors and snipped a hole into her black stockings. She dropped the scissors on the lounge and ripped her stockings from her knee too midway up her left thigh. Holding her skirt up a little Draco looked at the clear jagged scar running from her knee too halfway up her thigh.

"There you go," said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "I am permanently scarred with a reminder of what I went through. I was terrified about Kingsley when out of nowhere this Death Eater with goblin made dagger dragged the blade from my thigh to my knee. They can't get rid of the scar because of what the blade was made from. Now you know what changed me. I hide myself from the world in case someone sees it. If I study people leave me alone."

"But you shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Hide. You risked your life for your loved ones… for the world."

"Everybody reacts differently to what they do."

Hermione turned and headed to her room leaving Draco confused as too the other side of Hermione Granger he just met- the insecure and angry with the world side.

**HD**

"She is hiding something."

"We are her friends. She should tell us."

"Perhaps you should just back off and leave her alone."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all spun around in the library the next day, a Friday afternoon, to see Draco sitting at a table working on an assignment.

"Perhaps you should just butt out of this, Malfoy," snapped Harry furiously.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Those words were so hurtful Potter. Did a two year old teach you that reply?"

"Buzz off Malfoy," snarled Ginny glaring at him.

"Well unfortunately the library is for studying purposes only, and clearly I am doing that… you three on the other hand are talking and the library is not meant for social purposes."

"I want to know what is going on between you and Hermione," demanded Ron pushing past Harry and Ginny, "We know she is hiding something and it has to do with you, Malfoy."

"What do you want me to say?" asked Draco crossing his arms over his chest as he was hit with a craving. He swallowed a lump in his throat and focused on the argument at hand, "That I am shagging Granger? That we are having a secret relationship? Which one will put your nosy minds at ease?"

"The truth."

"Well, the truth is none of your business," replied Draco closing his books, gathering them and standing up, "But you are welcome to use your imagination as to what is going on."

Draco turned and headed out of the library knowing full well that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were following him. He finally turned to face them in the Entrance Hall with a look of pure annoyance.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you don't need to know everything that happens in Granger's life? That perhaps she is entitled to a life of her own?"

"Why do you care?" snapped Ron, "Doesn't your life generally revolve around drugs, sex and alcohol? I mean isn't that what you are all about? Getting high to escape your sad, dismal life?"

Draco looked at Ron with fury, his fists clenched tightly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"You don't know a fucking thing about me."

"Well you are a Malfoy. I generally think that would say it all."

"What is going on?" cried Hermione walking in from the school grounds as she took in the scene of Ron smirking at Draco, who was glaring at him in a tensed position, "Malfoy? Ron? Can someone please tell me what on earth is happening here?"

"Oh I was just reciting Malfoy's favourite activities to him."

"The Weasel seems to believe me knows me better then _anyone_ else."

Hermione turned to Ron with a raised eyebrow, "Is that so, Ron?"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise. Here she was again defending Draco like he was her bestfriend, boyfriend or someone special.

"You know what he is like," shrugged Ron.

"I do. But do you?"

"Hermione he is a Malfoy! Don't you think that is the only thing anyone needs to know?"

"I don't know Ron. If we judged everyone by his or her last time we would have a pretty warped view on everyone. You hear the name Weasley and you think a humble, kind family who judge no one. But that isn't always the case."

"What are you saying?" asked Ginny.

"There is always more to a person then meets the general eye. But I want to know what sparked the argument between you three and Malfoy. As Headgirl I am demanding to know the truth."

"They were questioning your secrets again," jumped in Draco before the three Gryffindor's could speak, "I told them to butt out as it is none of their business."

Hermione looked at her friends and they nodded. Hermione gave a sigh and nodded, "Well what I hide is what I want to hide. Nobody needs to know everything about someone if they don't want to tell you. You just need to accept it and move on."

"No, but you go around telling this drugged up loser!" snapped Ron.

"Fucking Weasel!" roared Draco dropping everything and tackling him to the ground.

"Malfoy! Ron!" cried Hermione in surprise as the two rolled along the ground punching, kicking, and chocking each other with every chance they got.

"Harry, help me!" cried Hermione.

The two ran over with Harry yanking Ron off Draco with help from Seamus and Dean. Hermione knelt beside Draco looking at him worriedly as well as glancing at Ron with the same worry.

"So your more worried about drug boy?" snapped Ron.

Draco made a lunge at Ron but Hermione grabbed his robe tightly and yanked him back.

"You want to know my secret?" cried Hermione from where she knelt, "I am helping Malfoy kick the drugs and alcohol. I am being his support through it all and I know all his secrets as well. So there you go Ron. You know. I hope that answer satisfies you and that your bruises hurt in the morning."

Hermione stood up and helped Draco up before they walked through the crowds to the calmness of their common room.

**HD**

Hermione sat on the lounge with her head in her hands as she let out long angry breaths. Draco walked out of the bathroom after examining his bruises and bloody lip.

Hermione glanced up at him and looked away shaking her head.

"I held off as long as I could Granger," snapped Draco, "The Weasel was asking for it anyway. Besides if I didn't hit him I think he would have your hand print on his cheek at the moment and in the end you would've regretted hitting him, whereas I don't."

"Fighting solves nothing Malfoy."

"No, but it felt good hitting him," chuckled Draco flopping down on the lounge.

"It's crazy, I'm defending you all the time when all these years I've been defending myself against you."

Draco shrugged, "Things change, Granger. You aren't the only one doing the defending either."

"I know."

The pair fell silent as Hermione curled up on the lounge staring at the unlit fireplace. Draco on the other hand was busy dealing with yet another craving. They were slowly, but surely becoming easier to deal with and didn't tire him out as easy either.

"Are you going to the memorial ceremony in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. Are you?"

Hermione nodded, "I want to finally say goodbye."

"It's not like my parents name will be on there. Both are still alive if you can call running around soulless being alive."

"Would you rather them dead then in the state they are?"

Draco nodded, "I think if they were dead I wouldn't be as messed up as I am now, you know? Sometimes I just get into a state of anger over it and want to go to Azkaban and kill them myself to let them be free and let them go with what dignity I believe they still have. It's wrong. I don't care how many people a person kills or however serious the crime is, no one deserves to live life without their soul."

Hermione looked at Draco amazed with the passion he had in him about the legal subject. When he spoke a fire ignited in his eyes and all his misery slipped away from his face showing the young man he was.

"If you got really good grades this year you could get into Magical Law School and become a lawyer or politician and campaign to have the law changed," said Hermione, "I'd support the change. I hate anything harmful to happening to any creatures, human or a mere puppy dog."

"I doubt with my record I'd get in anyway."

"You never know."

"I do know."

Hermione didn't reply knowing that if she continued it would head directly into an argument. She stood and headed to her room to get changed from her uniform and into something more comfortable. After selecting her outfit she pulled off her stockings and skirt with her eyes resting on the ugly scar reflection in the mirror. A lump formed in her throat as she ran her hand over it remembering exactly how it happened.

_Explosions sounded around her as she ducked and weaved her way through the battle. A cry of agony rose up behind her capturing her attention. Spinning around her eyes landed on three Death Eater's cursing Kingsley Shacklebolt close to death. His body withered on the ground with pain and his eyes were rolling around unfocused with blood trickling from his mouth._

_Hermione was stunned at the sight of the strong man, so weak before her eyes. She couldn't move, not even to try and stop the attack. It was extremely heartbreaking to see what cruelty Death Eater's were capable of._

_Suddenly Hermione was grabbed from behind and swung around. The next she knew was excruciating pain as a man stared her in the eyes as he dragged a dagger through her leg. Hermione gaped at him as she fell to the ground near to passing out. Blood poured from her leg as a major artery had been hit in the random and sudden attack._

"_Hermione!"_

_Shuddering Hermione fell backwards into Charlie Weasley's arms. Looking at him Hermione grabbed onto his robes in shock._

"_Don't tell Harry, Ron or Ginny," begged Hermione as Charlie lifted her up into his arms._

"_It's okay. Your secret will be safe," he promised before apperating her to medical attention._

Too that very day her friends had no clue about her attack. They were simply told Hermione was being treated with shock over what had happened to Kingsley and needed to be alone.

Hermione hurriedly pulled on her jeans and a shirt before throwing her robe over her mirror to hide her reflection.

"We all have our demons," whispered Hermione to herself before leaving her room to the common room where Draco still remained. She sat on the empty lounge and focused on the now lit fireplace, "My friends don't know."

Draco looked up from his Charms homework in confusion, "What are you on about?"

"My friends. They have no idea that I was attacked during the war. I made Charlie keep it a secret from everyone. Only Madam Pompfrey, Lupin and Charlie know."

"So you never spoke to them about it? You have simply kept it too yourself until now?"

Hermione nodded, "We all have demons, some need to be dealt with and others don't."

"Well that's a huge load of bull."

Hermione turned to Draco frowning at him, "What?"

"Granger, all demons need dealing with no matter how pathetic they may seem to each individual. I think you need to tell your friends so they can help you through whatever issues the attack left you with."

**HD**

Hermione walked into the memorial park that had beautiful gardens, a water fountain and at the centre of the park a two-meter tall, half a meter thick, black, marble statue with all the names, from both sides of the war, of who was lost. Hermione looked at the statue finding Mad-Eye Moody, Neville's name and Percy's. Dumbledore was even mentioned, at the very top. On the other side were the people from Voldemort's side. Sure enough, Blaise was mentioned with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione backed away from it and found Harry, Ginny and Ron standing by a tree. Hermione gave them a small smile remembering what Draco told her the day before about telling them of her attack.

"Hi guys," said Hermione calmly.

"So now you speak to us," snapped Ron, "No Malfoy around to look after?"

"I don't want to argue."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione held back a few angry comments she felt like hurling at him at the moment.

"I was attacked," said Hermione bluntly, "During the war."

"We all were Hermione," pointed out Harry.

"But this was different."

"Everyone was attacked differently," replied Ginny.

"Yeah… right," sighed Hermione before turning and walking over to Lupin and Tonks who had just arrived, "Hello Tonks, Remus."

"Hi Hermione," said Tonks with a half smile.

"Good morning Hermione," greeted Lupin, "Would you come with me to get a schedule of this mornings events?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to a small stand where schedules were being handed out for a small donation to St Mungo's.

"How is your leg?"

"Fine."

"Do your friend's know?"

"No. I just tried to tell them but they don't want to hear it," replied Hermione getting slightly upset about it, "Umm… I have to go."

Lupin went to stop Hermione but she took off before he could stop her. Hermione ran from the park and came to a slow walk as she reached the main street. She kept her head down as she headed too the Three Broomsticks so no one could see her tears. Fancy her letting her own battle of mild depression get too her. It was ridiculous. She was normally so strong about everything but the moment she revealed her scar to Draco it was like the reality of what happened had sunk in. Why did he of all people have to notice the fact she constantly wore stockings or long pants?

"Whoa! Steady on there!" came Charlies voice as he stopped Hermione before she ran into him.

Hermione looked up in surprise revealing her tears to Charlie. She hastily wiped them away and cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh I just came from the park. The names upset me a bit," lied Hermione, "So many people."

"Yeah it is shocking. Do you need some company?"

"No… no… but maybe you could point something out to Ron, Ginny and Harry for me?"

"What?"

"I tried to tell them about my… my attack… but they won't hear me out."

"I see."

"I know I upset them with not telling them about me helping Malfoy out with some of his own problems… but…" Hermione paused as she took a deep breath to calm her self down, "It's changed. The friendship has changed a lot. I don't feel wanted by them anymore. I don't know... it's confusing."

Charlie patted Hermione on the shoulder as Bill and Fleur came walking over hand in hand.

"I should go," said Hermione pulling away from Charlie's touch and hurrying down the road and around a corner to a deserted alleyway.

"You would be the last Gryffindor I would expect to wander down here."

Hermione looked up in alarm but sighed with relief as Draco stood up from where he'd been sitting beside a bin.

"Why are you hiding down here?" asked Hermione cleaning her face to erase the tears, although her tear stained cheeks and slightly red eyes gave it away.

"Well I was bored and everyone was talking about the memorial ceremony. I needed to get away. Why did you come running in here?"

"Just needed to get away," shrugged Hermione not looking Draco in the eye.

"I think you need to take lessons on how to lie," commented Draco before shrugging, "But if that is your story then I will let you stick to it."

Hermione said nothing as she glanced at Draco who was leaning on the stonewall behind him. She felt compelled to tell him everything. It was an odd… relationship or friendship – whatever it was- they shared. In a sense it was built on trust. Trust to be honest with each other about everything.

"Do you… do you want to get a bite to eat?" asked Hermione, "Everyone will be at the park so no one will see us."

"And will you tell me what happened?"

Hermione nodded silently.

"Alright then. Let's go."

**A/N: There you go. Hermione does have issues it just took her time for them to let them become known. Anyway please review if you want to read more.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Sudden Kiss

**A/N: I am going to start this chapter off differently – not with Hermione or Draco, but with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. I think it is important to let you know how Charlie is going to deal with them. Thanks for the reviews too.**

**WARNING: REFERENCES TO DRUGS, SEX AND ALCOHOL. SOME SWEARING.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot thingy.**

_Chapter Seven: Sudden Kiss_

"I wonder what's bothering her," sighed Charlie standing beside Lupin with Ron, Harry and Ginny standing on the other side of Charlie, "I have never seen her that worked up before."

"She left in a hurry when we went to get a program," added Lupin earning curious looks from Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Did you three see her?" asked Charlie turning to the three Gryffindors.

"See who?" asked Harry.

"Hermione."

"A while ago. Why?"

"She almost ran into me – in tears."

"Well today is a sad day," pointed out Ron.

"She wasn't crying about this," said Charlie gesturing to the statue, "How can you three not see that something is bothering Hermione? She is meant to be a good friend."

"She is Malfoy's good friend."

Charlie shook his head, "You lot have no idea, do you? Did Hermione mention an attack?"

"Wait," said Ginny, "You know why Hermione was crying?"

"Of course I do. I ran into her remember? Did she mention an attack?"

"Sort of," mumbled Ron.

"And you three didn't listen?"

The three shook their heads no and Charlie looked at them in disbelief.

"During the war Hermione was attacked – shut it Ron. It was no ordinary attack, like a simple spell. A Death Eater with a dagger stabbed Hermione in the leg. She was too shocked by the sight of Kingsley to notice the attacker until he stabbed her. I saw her fall, I saw the blood… there was lots of it. She made me swear – she made Lupin and Pomfrey swear – to never let you three find out about her attack. In her eyes it would make her look weak to you three and she didn't want you all worrying about her, so she healed and never dealt with it. Haven't you noticed a change in her behaviour – other then the Malfoy issue?"

"A little. She dresses kind of differently with those stockings and long pants," admitted Ginny.

"Right. And here is something Hermione asked me to tell you three, seeing as you won't listen to a word she has to say. She said she knows she upset you with the Malfoy thing but the friendship has changed. You lot make her feel unwanted," said Charlie looking at them in turn before shaking his head, "Perhaps it is time you heard your supposed friend out instead of thinking you three are the only one with issues, despite what you went through. You have someone who needs your support, which is why I think she has turned to Draco Malfoy."

**HD**

"Has butterbeer got alcohol in it?" asked Draco eyeing the bottle off as Rosemerta served them.

"If it did do you think I would serve it to students?" she replied.

"No."

"Well there is your answer. No alcohol."

Rosemerta wandered off to the bar as Hermione stared at her bottle in thought. Draco took a sip and ripped open the packet of peanuts sitting on the table.

"You can never find a packet with walnuts in them anymore," grumbled Draco, "They always have macadamia nuts in the mix pack though. And the cashews."

"Huh? What?" asked Hermione shaking her head and looking at Draco, "Sorry I was off in my own world."

"That I figured. Do you eat cashews?"

"No."

"Macadamias?"

"No."

"Almonds?"

"Yes. Why are we discussing nuts?"

"I was going to see if you would say yes to eating mine."

Hermione looked at Draco in alarm and disgust before he chuckled.

"I was talking about these ones," said Draco sliding the almonds over to her, "I don't eat those kind of nuts."

"Right," muttered Hermione taking one of the almonds.

"So, you said you would tell me the truth once we got here. Then you said you wanted to wait until we were served. So now are you going to say you want to wait until you have finished your drink and almonds?"

"I tried to tell them. About the attack."

"How'd it go?"

"The key word was tried. They wouldn't hear me out… so I went to find better company and got upset, left, ran into Charlie and then I found you."

"I'm a magnet I reckon. People always find me when they need to discuss an issue. Well actually only you have ever discussed an issue with me," said Draco with a small chuckle, "Come on smile Granger."

"I'm not in the smiling mood."

"Well I know something that would make you smile but we are banned from it."

"What?"

"There is this play house, on the sleazy side of Hogsmeade and it does the olden day plays from the time of Ancient Rome. Anyway they mock the affairs that happened back in those times with fake boobs on display, male genitals. It is hilarious."

"Sounds vulgar."

"It is. But it is funny."

"I figured we would find you with him," said Ron as him, Harry and Ginny strode over from the doorway, "I think we need to talk."

"So now you want to talk to me?" cried Hermione standing up, "Well I don't want to talk now. Malfoy… perhaps we could go to that thing you were telling me about?"

Draco stood up and nodded before him and Hermione strode out of the pub ignoring the shocked looks from her three friends.

**HD**

"Do you seriously want to go in?" asked Draco as Hermione eyed the playhouse with slight disgust.

She gave a sigh and shrugged, "What the heck? I might actually find it amusing."

"Just so you know, inside you will probably be groped by ten guys, see a few sexual acts taking place publicly and I swear to stay away from the alcohol and the guys selling drugs."

"This is where you get it from?"

Draco nodded, "Do you still want to go? We will get a seat up stairs away from it all. My treat."

"Well it is not often Draco Malfoy pays something for me."

"No. Once and a life time thing."

"Well, like I said, what the heck? Let's go have some fun."

The pair walked in with the woman at the reception desk winking at Draco.

"Hello there," she said leaning so far forward her breasts nearly fell out of the robe she was dressed in, "Oh… you brought a friend."

"Yeah. We want some seats up stairs."

"Sure… that will be twenty galleons each."

"Malfoy this is expensive," said Hermione, "Let me pay."

"Nonsense. I offered to show you a good time and I will. Here you go," he said handing over the money, "And two butterbeer's with a packet of nuts – make sure there are walnuts in the pack as well."

"Only butterbeer?"

"Strictly butterbeer."

The woman eyed Hermione off and rolled her eyes, "I see. Innocent drinker."

Hermione glared at the woman before she followed Draco through the double doors. She was instantly hit with the stench of sweat and alcohol before a man rocked up to her and winked at her.

"Hey sexy. Fancy a good time?"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look as Draco suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She's with me, mate."

"Oh! Draco man! You need some? I got a good stash, aye… normal price."

"Not interested."

"Oh… I see the little lady here has set you straight. Good for you man."

Draco nodded and moved his hand into Hermione's as he lead her to the staircase. Hermione almost cried out in shock as they reached the staircase where on one side a woman was giving a guy a head job and on the other side two women were involved in a sexual act.

At the top of the staircase they found their seats, which Hermione was happy to sit in.

"You were right… this place is… out there. No wonder it is banned. How did you find it?"

"Slytherin's know all the banned spots."

"So you know all these people?" asked Hermione leaning over the railing to look down at the rowdy people fighting, drinking, doing drugs, or having plain obvious sex.

"Pretty much so."

"Any of them special too you?"

Draco snorted, "I have slept with nearly all the women here, punched half the guys and smoked up a storm whilst getting blind drunk. How is any of that special too me?"

"Sorry… I was only asking."

"Sorry for snapping. I just… its hard to believe I managed to let myself live in that manner, you know?"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up.

"Hey! I can't fuck him properly now!" yelled a woman.

"Get the fuck over it you whore!"

"You get used to it," said Draco as the curtains opened with a man strutting around with an exaggeratingly long male genital on.

"Today's tale is about…"

"You know we didn't have to come here," said Hermione, "If it is too hard for you to face this place we can leave."

"No, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Well yeah… I mean this place is as out there as you said it would be."

"Whoa man… why don't you just fuck her?"

Hermione and Draco turned in their seats to see a guy dragging a drunk, half naked woman up stairs.

"Because we are friends," replied Draco, "Why don't go find a cosy corner with Sally, hey?"

"Man, you fucked all your friends here. What is so different about her?"

"A lot."

"Ha, man you are falling on the love wagon."

"Whatever. Go do your shit with Sally."

"Sir, yes sir!" laughed the guy before dragging the said Sally away to a dark corner.

"Oh please forgive me!"

"Of course Attica. Why wouldn't I? For it would be…"

"Ignore him," said Draco gesturing in the shadows where moans were emitting from, "That guy always gives me crap whenever I see him whether he be sober or drunk."

"I'm ignoring a lot of things I am witnessing," replied Hermione watching the play.

"And I was serious… I guess I can call you a friend."

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled, "I'm the innocent drinker who turned you to the right path… friend."

Draco smiled and shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

**HD**

"You smell like his drugs mixed with alcohol," grumbled Ron as Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table that night.

"Oh right, so now I am getting high with him and drinking whilst having drunken sex?" snapped Hermione before rolling her eyes, "What will you think of next?"

"Well, where did you go? We couldn't find you anywhere?"

"I went to a place. And you don't need to know. I didn't drink, I didn't smoke up a storm and I didn't have sex… although I saw plenty of it in performance and the real thing."

Her friends looked at her in confusion but Hermione ignored them as she piled some food onto her plate. She had taken a few bites when she was tapped sharply on the shoulder. Looking up Hermione was met with the stern face of Professor McGonagall. Behind her stood Draco who had his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Miss Granger, come with me please."

Hermione stood up and glanced at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. The pair followed her out of the Great Hall and into a nearby classroom.

"Sit down," said McGonagall pointing to the front desk.

The pair sat down as McGonagall stood in front of them frowning, "A Hogsmeade resident has come forward with allegations that they saw you both enter the Play Time House and exit it near two hours later, laughing and smelling rather strongly of drugs."

Hermione looked down at her hands guiltily while Draco gave a sigh.

"I am sure you both are well aware that the Play Time House is banned from Hogwarts students along with that entire side of Hogsmeade. These are serious allegations for students in your position. Are they true?"

"Yes Professor," admitted Hermione as Draco nodded.

"Professor McGonagall, Hermione was upset with her friends and I wanted her to have some fun. We only watched the play. We didn't drink or do any drugs. We smell like it because of the stench in the air."

McGonagall gave a sigh and shook her head, "This is your first warning. As punishment both Slytherin and Gryffindor will be docked fifty points and you both will serve detention in the near future with Professor Slughorn, is that understood?"

"Yes Professor," replied both.

"Return to your tower now."

The pair stood and left the classroom as students started walking past with dinner finished. They gave Hermione and Draco odd looks until McGonagall came out behind them ordering the students to hurry up.

Hermione's friends gave her a worried, yet curious look but Hermione sped up, leaving them and Draco behind.

**HD**

Hermione exited the bathroom refreshed and dressed in her ¾ blue pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. She grabbed her Charms book and sat down as Draco looked at her expectantly from his lounge.

"So now you have the shits with me?" he said in annoyance.

"No. I knew we shouldn't have gone to the playhouse. We are lucky to only get a warning, lose house points and wind up in detention."

"Hermione-"

"Are we on first name basis now?"

"Well I assume so seeing as friends call each other by first names."

Hermione nodded, "Go on."

"Look, we can't always walk on the straight and narrow path every single day. There comes a time when you need to do something spontaneous no matter what the consequences could be. You needed a good time and I showed it too you."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I guess you are right."

Draco grinned and stood heading into the bathroom. Hermione sat reading her Charms book when a knock came at the common room door. Frowning, Hermione stood and headed down the stairs and hit the handle for the doors to open. Pansy greeted her with a smile and Hermione let her in, shutting the door again with the painting showing the view of the Hufflepuff Common Room. The pair headed up stairs and Hermione gestured for Pansy to sit on the lounge.

"So, where is Draco?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Showering. What did you come here for?"

"Well Slytherin are throwing a party next Saturday because it is the first Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone knows Slytherin will win. Anyway… Draco will be required to go as Headboy, team captain and seeker."

"I see."

"I have seen the change in him. He is a lot happier and the dark circles have gone, he is back in shape… there will be alcohol and drugs at the party, Granger. I don't want him falling off the rails again."

"It's a Slytherin party... what do you want me to do?" asked Hermione curiously.

"There are always people from other houses in attendance. The party is held down at the lake away from the view of the castle and Hagrid's hut. You would be entitled to go seeing as you and Draco have struck up a friendship of some sort. He would be less prone to drink and do drugs with you around."

"Pansy… none of the other Slytherin's like me. I would stick out like an odd ball."

"I think you're alright, Granger! So does Millicent. And like I said, there will be Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff people and a few of the more… outrageous Gryffindor's."

Hermione sighed, "I'll wait for Draco to mention it too me. I'll send you a letter letting you know, okay?"

Pansy nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and let Pansy out. As she came back up stairs Draco exited the bathroom looking a little pale.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, just a craving. Umm… why did you come up from the staircase?"

"Oh I thought I heard a noise."

Draco nodded actually believing her lie before heading to his room to dress seeing as he was only wrapped in a towel.

**HD**

"You coming to the party next Saturday?"

Draco looked at Pansy in surprise, "The world has shifted."

Pansy frowned, "Why?"

"You spoke to me. After weeks of silence I have finally heard words from your mouth aimed at me."

"What are laugh you are. So, are you coming?"

Draco shrugged, "I dunno."

"If you worried you will give into temptation you could always bring Granger with you."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting looking at Harry as he said something, "She isn't the partying type."

"Draco, she is your friend, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Invite her to go with you as… I don't know, moral support. Besides you can't not go. You are the team captain. It is your duty to attend the party."

"I guess so."

"You know, it is good to have you back. The real you."

Draco gave a shrug, "It feels good to be clean."

"Yo, Draco! Don't forget – party next Saturday night after we WHOOP Hufflepuff's rear end!"

People around the hall booed, with Gryffindor table being the loudest. Draco looked over at Hermione and saw her giving the Slytherin table an amused look.

"They boo us but I bet they put all their money on us," smirked Pansy, "Excluding Potter and the Weasley's. They never would be caught betting for Slytherin."

"Oh yeah and what about Hermione?"

"Granger would never be caught dead gambling."

Draco smirked, "You'd be surprise at what Hermione would do. There is more to her then a book and being smart."

"You finally realised that, huh? I always knew Granger had another side to her. But I do stick to my beliefs that she would never bet, drink or anything like that."

Draco looked over at Hermione again and smirked as she rolled her eyes at whatever Harry and Ron were discussing. He was about to look away when Hermione caught his eye and gave him a small smile. Draco gave back the smile and looked down at his plate as Pansy shook her head at Draco's rather obvious flushed cheeks.

**HD**

The week passed with Hermione avoiding discussing the attack with her friends. She was grateful that Charlie had told them but now that was all they wanted to discuss. They couldn't take the hint that Hermione wanted to pick the time and place to bring up the horrifying memory of what happened. As for Draco he was finding each day easier with his cravings with them coming less often. His thirst for sex was still raging strong though and he was finding that increasingly more difficult to ignore.

"The sad thing is," said Ron as Hermione walked to the Quidditch field with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, "Is that even though I am barracking Hufflepuff we all know Slytherin are going to slaughter them on the field. Then tonight the castle will be kept awake by the party."

"I'm amazed the Professor's never stop it," commented Ginny.

"It's outside and away from the castle. I have never heard it," replied Hermione.

"Me either," admitted Harry.

"I do," said Ron earning looks from his friends, "Well I keep the window open."

"Then close it. The windows are charmed to keep noise out," sighed Hermione.

They found their seats in the Gryffindor stands and sat down with Hermione on the end of the row. She pulled out a book from her bag to read and was thoroughly immersed when she was tapped on the shoulder. Hermione looked up and saw Pansy and Millicent standing in the aisle earning dirty looks from the Gryffindors.

"What do they want?" snapped Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron and turned to Pansy and Millicent with a smile, "Hi."

"Hi. Listen, the party is on and Draco wants to go but he doesn't want to upset you," said Pansy, "So, Millie and I were hoping you could discuss it with him. I think he wants you to come."

Hermione nodded, "I'll speak to him after the match."

"The party begins after the match… then it stops for dinner before starting up again. Can you come talk with him now?"

Hermione looked at her friends and saw them frowning at her and glaring at Pansy and Millicent. Nodding, Hermione put her book in her bag and stood up.

"You aren't really going to talk to him are you?" cried Harry.

"He is my friend whether you agree to that or not," sighed Hermione not in the mood for an argument, "Accept it or ignore it. Your choice."

Hermione followed Pansy and Millicent down the aisle and under the stands around to the Slytherin change rooms. Pansy knocked on the door with it being open by one of the Beaters.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"We need to speak with Draco," demanded Millicent glaring at the guy.

He stepped back and let the three in with Hermione looking a little awkward as she saw all the guys, some without their shirts on.

"Draco!" called the beater, "Three women want ya!"

All the Slytherin's made approving calls or gave wolf whistles as Draco stepped around from a wall calling to them all to shut up. When he saw Pansy and Millicent he frowned wondering where the third was. Pansy stepped aside revealing Hermione.

"So, they dragged you down here," sighed Draco, "And I am guessing it is to do with the party?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't want you to feel like you can't go. I trust you."

"Hermione, I don't have to go."

"You are the team captain. It would be wrong of you not too go."

"FIVE MINUTES!" called Madam Hooch sticking her head in from the door that entered into the arena.

"Suit up!" ordered Draco, "Wilcox, pass me my gear! Look Hermione, I don't think I'm ready to face the temptation alone."

Pansy gave Hermione an I-told-you-so look and Hermione sighed, "I'll come with you. No arguments or disagreements will be heard."

"Hermione… I… okay. Fine. I'll meet you here ten minutes after the match," sighed Draco.

Hermione smiled as Pansy and Millicent cheered. They hurriedly left leaving Hermione alone with Draco, as the other guys had gone to line up.

"I should let you get dressed," said Hermione awkwardly, "Now I have to face my friends. So… good luck."

"Thanks."

Hermione turned to leave when Draco grabbed her by the arm. Hermione turned to face him earning a light kiss on the lips. Hermione looked at Draco in surprise and backed away to the door. She quickly turned and left not waiting to hear Draco as he cried out 'sorry'.

**A/N: So do they really have feelings for each other or does Draco simply think he likes Hermione after all she has done for him? To find out you need to review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Past Addiction

**A/N: So I am not at home as I start this chapter. I am at a Job place, as I need to find a job! Only I am waiting for a meeting. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the before chapter, yeah?**

_Chapter Eight: Past Addiction_

'What on earth was that?' thought Hermione as she walked in a daze to the Gryffindor stands, one hand touching her lips, 'He kissed me.'

She made her way up the stand steps and sat down beside Ginny still in a daze as the teams flew out onto the field with a roar of cheers. Ginny glanced at Hermione and frowned before nudging Harry beside her. Harry looked at Ginny questionably before noticing Hermione.

"Everything alright, Hermione?" asked Ginny with a frown, "Did you get knocked in the head or something?"

"What? Huh? Oh no… no… nothing like that," said Hermione as she looked up at Draco skimming through the sky and pulling off fancy loops, "Nothing like that at all."

"Then what is it?"

Hermione shook her head showing she wasn't in the mood to discuss it and pulled out her book to read, only even reading the book didn't interest her. Every time she tried to focus her eyes would glance up at the sky focusing on the Slytherin Captain. Hermione knew she saw him as a friend but she was certain she felt nothing else towards him, however the kiss had confused the hell out of her. In annoyance with her self she shut her book, shoved it into her bag and left the Quidditch stands with Ginny calling out to her before following.

**HD**

Draco watched from where he flew as Hermione turned her head away from him and left with the Weaselette chasing after her. He gave a sigh and pulled a sharp turn towards the ground as Madam Hooch blew her whistle for the match to start. He had no idea why he kissed Hermione. It was just a spur of the moment thing. He did see her as an attractive young woman with real ambitions. He enjoyed her company but was he only feeling those things simply because she had been helping him clean up his life and get things back on track?

"Now," said Madam Hooch as Draco and the Hufflepuff Captain faced each other, "As always I want a clean game. No dirty tricks from either team. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded, as did the Hufflepuff captain.

"Now shake hands… let's play."

Hooch threw the quaffle up into the air followed by the release of the snitch. Both teams flew up into the air with the beginning of the game. The announcer, some forth year student, began announcing each teams players and referencing past wins. Draco soared through the air watching his team maintain prominent possession of the quaffle. He had to keep his mind focused on the match and not on the sudden kiss with Hermione.

"Draco watch out!" yelled one of the chasers as a bludger flew at him.

Alarmed, Draco swerved only suffering a knock in the shoulder. It ached a bit but he pushed the pain behind him and focused on finding the golden snitch.

**HD**

"Will you just talk to me?" cried Ginny following Hermione around the lake, "I know something is seriously bugging you."

"It's funny," said Hermione after ten minutes of silence, "Ever since Charlie had some words with you three you all finally want to talk to me about _my_ problems. But I wonder everyday that if Charlie hadn't spoken to you three if you would talk to me or keep up the whole 'oh Hermione doesn't need us but if we need her she will be there' act."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I was doing that."

Hermione stopped walking and turned to Ginny, "You are meant to be my best friend. But everything has always been about you and it will always be about you. It will never be about anyone else. You saw your brother die and I know that is something no one should see. But I nearly died my self. I lost most of my blood. I have to live with the scar. I can't put my memory in a pensive because I only have to look at the scar to know what happened and just like that the memory will follow me. For months I lived on Clear Mind Day until I had to be taken off it."

"Why?"

Hermione licked her lips and shook her head, "No reason."

"Tell me. I want to know."

"It's something I would rather not speak about," replied Hermione crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I want to know Hermione. You have all these secrets that no one knows. First the attack and now this other one."

"We should get back to the match," said Hermione firmly quickly walking towards the Quidditch Stadium.

Ginny looked at Hermione's retreating back and gave a sigh, running a hand through her long red locks.

**HD**

Draco weaved through the player's as his eyes caught sight of the snitch whizzing it's way towards the Gryffindor stands. He flew lower causing the crowd to cry out and duck. He reached his hands out as Hermione appeared. She looked at the snitch and ducked suddenly as Draco caught it just above her, his hand brushing her hands over her head.

Suddenly a cry of happiness erupted from the Slytherin stands as the announcer informed everyone that Slytherin had won the match. Draco grinned and landed on the crowd as his team mates crowded around him cheering. Tonight's party was going to one to remember. Draco ordered everyone to the change rooms where they all began giving personal replays of way's they caught the quaffle, passed, scored, hit the bludger and Draco's terrific catch of the snitch.

"Who do we play in two weeks?" asked a Chaser.

"Gryffindor. They play Ravenclaw next week, so we will be going to see just what Potter has up his sleeve," said Draco as he changed into his jeans and a green button up shirt sleeved top.

"Apparently Potter has a good line up this year."

"Yeah. The two Weasley's are back. The Weaselette is one hell of a chaser."

"That Thomas boy is on the team this year. Same with the Finnigan."

"Our team is ten times better then Potter's," snapped Draco, "Training will be twice as long though. Better to be prepared then sorry."

"Draco, that mudblood is waiting for you," called out the Beater who had greeted Hermione and her friends earlier.

Draco stood from putting his shoes on and slammed the guy against the wall, "Never refer to her in those terms again. Is that understood?"

The guy nodded and Draco let him go before exiting the change rooms to face the awkwardness.

**HD**

Hermione gave Draco a small smile as he walked over to her. Draco managed to smile back but didn't know what to do after that. Smile again maybe?

"Good win," said Hermione suddenly, "That catch was one in a million."

"Yeah… yeah… so… so do you want to head to the party now?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Pansy and Millicent have already gone."

"Oh I see."

The pair started walking beside each other in silence. It was extremely awkward. More awkward then Draco had imagined it would be throughout the match. He gave his shoulder a rub with his hand and a little shrug to ease the ache.

"So… do your friends know you are coming?" asked Draco not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah I think so. I kind of got into a sort of argument with Ginny by the lake. So no doubt she is analysing the fight with Harry and Ron."

"What was it over?"

"Something in my past."

"Something you would rather not discuss yet or never?"

"Never would be nice but one day I will have to face what happened."

The topic dropped as they reached the party that was hidden behind tall trees. A crowd of Slytherin's were talking, drinking, eating, or dancing to the loud music that Hermione couldn't find a source too. She was pulled away from Draco by Pansy and Millicent, leaving him standing by him self until a few of his teammates joined him.

"Mate, here! Have a butterbeer!" cried one shoving him an already opened bottle.

Draco gave the drink a sniff to make sure it wasn't spiked with anything but it smelt normal enough and after a sip it tasted the same as an ordinary butterbeer.

"Dude, Romilda Vane is here," said another teammate, "And she is asking for you. If you don't shag her I damn well will!"

"Then go shag her," said Draco with a wave of his hand, "I'm not interested."

"Nah! You want the Granger. Man, you have taste. She is fine looking in those jeans… they show her ass of perfectly and that top shows those curves perfectly."

Draco looked over at Hermione who was talking and laughing with Pansy and Millicent. He was surprised at how she seemed to click with those two. Pansy understood Hermione and so did Millicent. It was a real friendship forming.

"I found you!"

Draco looked behind him to see Romilda smiling at him seductively, "What do you want?"

"Oh, so that is how it is. A few shags and not even a 'hi Romilda'?"

"I'm confused. You are talking and you still have your clothes on… what is the catch?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Draco rolled his eyes as Romilda sauntered off. He took a long sip of his drink before finding someone else to chat with.

**HD**

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw it was nearing one in the morning. The party had ended for an hour at dinner before starting again at eight. Pansy and Millicent had gone to get a glass of pumpkin juice and were bringing one back for Hermione.

Hermione looked around for Draco in a worry. She had seen him a few times all night and he seemed fine. He'd made her dance with him a few times before going off to joke around with some mates, but now she hadn't seen him for over an hour.

"Here you are," said Millicent handing Hermione her drink.

"Thanks. Have either of you seen Draco?"

"Not since he last made you dance with him," said Pansy, "I thought that was odd. He normally never dances with people when he is sober."

Hermione looked at the two worriedly. It was all coming together. The dancing, the outrageous conversations with his mates. Draco was not being Draco.

"We need to find him," said Hermione standing up, "Something isn't right."

Hermione dropped her drink and began weaving her way through the crowds and asking people if they had seen Draco at all.

"Have you seen Draco?" asked Hermione to one of his teammates.

"Yeah. Romilda Vane was leading him to those trees near Hagrid's Hut."

Hermione pushed her way through to Pansy and Millicent and relayed the news. The three ran towards Hagrid's Hut. A giggle escaped the bushes, which Hermione blasted away with her wand startling a half naked Romilda and Draco who was buckling up his pants looking utterly guilty with himself.

"Right," said Hermione, as Draco looked at her – completely sober, "Brilliant catch."

Hermione turned and stormed towards the castle followed by Pansy and Millicent, after Millicent shoved Romilda into a pile of Hippogriff turd.

**HD**

"What the fuck did you give me?" ordered Draco glaring down at Romilda as he buttoned his shirt up, "Answer me!"

"A lust drug. You act completely high and out of it with the one you want. Only it was going wrong. You were dancing with _her_ all night and then laughing stupidly with your mates until you would see her and then you'd go running over to her begging her to dance with you. I wanted you, so I made you follow me promising that Hermione would be waiting. Then we had sex. Once you have sex the drug wears off instantly."

Draco cursed out loud and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Look at what you have done! My friends were talking to me! I was respected again and now you have completely ruined it with your pathetic jealousy! Hermione hates me and so do my friends! Congratulations Vane. Enjoy your prize."

Draco turned and ran towards the castle in hopes of explaining everything to Hermione and that she would believe him. He took the known short cuts to avoid the Professor's and stopped outside the portrait that was showing inside their common room. He watched Hermione sit on the lounge alone with his bottle of Clear Mind Day. She was turning it over in her hands before placing it on the table and staring at it before standing and shaking her head.

"Slythindor," said Draco.

He walked up the steps silently keeping his eyes on the ground. He had no idea how he was about to explain the truth to Hermione, or if she would even believe him. He finally looked up to see her entering her room. He ran over and stopped the door from slamming shut. Pushing it open he entered her tidy room as she sat on the bed keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"I was drugged," said Draco, "By Romilda Vane. It was a lust drug only it backfired on her until she lured me away."

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up a feather quill she had on her bedside table, "Lust drug. It makes the drugged person act totally out of it with the one they want. It wears off after the drugged person has sex in any form whether it be masturbation or with a total stranger."

"Do you believe me? I was dancing Hermione and I never dance! I was dancing with you, acting completely out of it with _you_. I never touched any drugs and I only drank butterbeer."

Hermione looked at Draco, "But you had sex. A lust drug doesn't force you to have sex with anyone. You may have been out of it Draco but you still had control over your sexual actions."

"I know… I know… I can't explain that away with some excuse. I guess my hormones got the better of me. I can't remember it completely… just you finding me getting dressed and looking… you looked heart broken."

Hermione looked away and shrugged, "I wasn't heart broken."

"Then why were you looking at my Clear Mind Day potion?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her pyjamas and turned to Draco, "I'm going to shower and go to bed. Maybe you should send a love letter to Romilda and go to bed your self."

Hermione walked past Draco with him hot on her heels.

"Dammit Hermione! I am sorry! I am sorry I screwed Vane! I never intended too and I never wanted to screw her! I wanted to wait until I met someone I wanted to share that experience with!"

Hermione said nothing and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Draco gave an angry sigh and punched the wooden doorway frame before entering his room and slamming the door behind him.

**HD**

Hermione showered and walked into the common room. She saw the vial and walked over to it and picked it up. Her old companion when the days were hard. It was the weakest form of the potion and wouldn't do Hermione any justice.

"What am I doing?" whispered Hermione clutching the vial in her hand tightly.

Her life was falling apart around her and she couldn't stop it. Ever since she spoke about her attack it all came up again. The pieces of the puzzle were shifting into places they weren't meant to be. And feelings were forming and overwhelming her.

She dropped the vial and looked down at the broken pieces in shock as the blue liquid sunk into the mat.

"Oh Merlin," cried Hermione looking around for her wand as Draco's bedroom door opened. She turned to him and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too break it. I shouldn't have touched it. I should be staying away from it."

Hermione felt Draco's hands on her shoulder's as he led her over to the lounge away from the mess and made her sit down before he used his wand to clean up the mess.

"I can get more tomorrow," he said softly sitting down beside her, "But maybe you should explain to me what is going on."

"I don't have an Aunt who works with people addicted to drugs," said Hermione, "I know what addictions are like."

"How?"

"You can take Clear Mind Day at its weakest form because it won't affect you because you were addicted to stronger drugs… I used to take Clear Mind Day to not think about what happened. But I became dependant on it and soon the weak form had no affect on me so I was prescribed the second strongest form. It worked but again it stopped working until I was on the strongest form imaginable. I was taking a spoonful every two hours… I was an addict and it was getting worse. I was searching for something stronger and Lupin picked up on it and took me to his place where he and Tonks helped me get past my addiction. But with everything going on old needs are coming back to me and it terrifies me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to talk about it. I hate what I became, which is why I knew I had to help you."

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione in amazement, "You are amazing. I'm really beginning to understand you."

Hermione shrugged, "There is this whole side of me I got to know that I never want to meet again. Everyone thinks I am so innocent, don't they?"

"You are. In your own way you still are innocent."

Hermione managed a small smile before looking at the clock, "We should get to bed. It's really late… and… and I forgive you for what happened. Just don't let it happen again. Promise?"

"I promise," said Draco honestly.

Hermione smiled and both stood. As Draco turned to leave Hermione grabbed him and hugged him tightly surprising him. He hugged her back before she stepped back a bit and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Hermione turned and headed to her room, with Draco managing to walk to his a few seconds later.

**HD**

"Did you work everything out?"

Hermione spun around startled before Pansy and Millicent stepped out of the shadows the next morning.

"Oh you scared me. We did. Romilda used a lust drug on him."

"Little whore," snarled Millicent, "I should go smash her pretty little head into something less pretty."

"As much as I am sure people would love to see that, as Head Girl I can't allow it. However, we can give her a scare."

"How?" frowned Pansy.

"Just a letter saying 'I know what you did last summer'. She has had that many conquests I am sure she has a few she wants no one to know about."

"How about, ' I know what you did last summer and it disgusts me'?" offered Pansy.

"I like it. And we should use a school owl so she knows someone in school knows. She will want find out who and make sure they don't tell."

"I'll send it," said Millicent, "Pansy should write it because she would recognise your handwriting, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and the three headed into a nearby classroom to write it. Once it was written Millicent left to send it while Hermione and Pansy headed to the Great Hall not caring who saw them walking together. The whole school already knew of the friendship anyway, so it didn't matter.

"I'll see you later," said Pansy, leaving Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione went and sat down beside Ron who gave her an annoyed look. Hermione sighed and turned to him with a look of annoyance on her own face.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Just showing you what it feels like to get that look every morning," replied Hermione coolly as the owls flew in with the morning post. Hermione had a letter of her own stating her detention was that night at 8pm with Professor Slughorn. Hermione put the letter away as Romilda received hers.

Millicent slipped into the hall quickly and sat down with Pansy to watch Romilda, as Hermione was doing discreetly.

The look on her face was of pure fear as she glanced around the hall. Hermione picked up the paper to read, as Pansy and Millicent started talking as they put food onto their plates. The three watched as Romilda stood and ran from the hall clutching the letter to her tightly.

"Does Romilda Vane have any shocking secrets any of you might know?" asked Hermione casually to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"She brags about not being a virgin since she got some job over the summer," said Ginny with a shrug, "I don't know what it is though."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"Oh she was asking everyone what their secrets were last night but she never discussed her own."

"So you did go to that party last night?" asked Ron.

"Yes I did. My friends wanted me to go."

"Who Malfoy?"

"And Pansy and Millicent. It might shock you, but I can make friends outside of Gryffindor."

"But did you have to make them come from Slytherin?"

Hermione stood up in annoyance, "Why is it that you can never be happy about anything I do?"

"I'm just saying that you could've picked better people."

Hermione looked at Ron with tears rolling down her face as she shook her head, "I can't do it anymore. I can't be friends with you if you just won't accept me for who I am and what I do. What happened to the caring friends I once had? None of you worried about me until Charlie spoke to you. None of you noticed me go off the rails over the holidays because none of you cared about anything else but what you wanted to matter when I was right in front of you all crying out for help. I give up. I can't do it anymore."

Hermione turned and ran from the Hall with everyone watching as she ended up in Draco's arms who looked at her startled before wrapping his arms around her, with Pansy and Millicent quickly following out to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Brilliant," sighed Harry dropping his slice of toast, "Brilliant."

"It wasn't my fault!" cried Ron.

"No. It was all our faults. She's right. We didn't take any notice of anyone but ourselves," sighed Ginny.

"We were at war," pointed out Harry.

"I know. But after the war we all got caught up in what we were doing."

"I helped her mourn."

"Mourn Harry, but none of us asked how else she was doing. We asked how each other were doing but not Hermione. She was pushed out of the group. Think about it. You were worried about me and I for you because of what we are to each other. You and Ron are best mates and Ron and I are family. Hermione didn't fit into any of that… we shoved her out into the cold and it was wrong. And now she has found friendship that she needs with Parkinson, Bulstrode and Malfoy."

"I reckon there is more with her and Malfoy that she s letting on," muttered Ron.

"So what if there is," sighed Ginny standing up, "I'm going to apologise and try and salvage the friendship before it is too late. Any of you coming?"

"Yeah," said Harry standing up, "Ron?"

Ron didn't reply and focused on his bacon not watching his sister and Harry go find Hermione.

**A/N: There you go. Please review.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Ron's Confession

**A/N: - Sings away to I've Had The Time Of My Life- Ah that is my all time fave song and from my all time fave movie. Dirty Dancing… I think I will watch it when I go to bed or tomorrow at my friend's place. See my friend is trying to set me up with one of her friends tomorrow night when we go clubbing. I'll let you all know how that turns out either in the bottom author note or the next chapters. But enough dribble. Thanks for the reviews and onto chapter nine.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Nine: Ron's Confession_

"You did what you thought was right," said Pansy handing Hermione a glass of water with a nod from Millicent who was sitting across from Hermione in the heads common room.

"I guess," mumbled Hermione, "But they have been my friends for years."

"Friends don't treat each other like crap," spoke up Draco from where he stood by the balcony doors as he went through another craving. Since the lust drug the cravings had come back twice as bad.

"Maybe what I did was uncalled for."

"I have seen the looks they give you. I don't know who shoved the fishing rod up their arses but you yanked it out hard and fast," said Millicent with an approving nod, "You finally cut them down from their high stool and showed them they aren't better then anyone else despite what they seem to think."

"Millie is right, Hermione," said Pansy, "Now you stay here with Draco. Millie and I will go get some anti-depressants."

"I don't need drugs."

Pansy smiled, "Chocolate is a good drug. Everyone can have a healthy addiction to it."

Pansy and Millicent left with the door sliding shut behind them with a snap. Draco walked over to the lounges and sat beside Hermione who gave him a small smile.

"You know, no one should be depressed on a Sunday," said Draco, "You should enjoy the last day before classes begin for another week."

Hermione leant back on the armrest as she shifted to face Draco with a shrug, "Maybe they will see I am right. Maybe they will try to mend things with me. I mean that wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

"I guess not. But what if they return to their old ways? I'm not trying to prevent you from building back the friendship… but-"

"The fear of that would always be there," finished Hermione with a nod, "And it would. But I would rather risk that chance then regret never taking it."

Draco nodded in understanding as a knock came at the door. Draco stood up and went down to see who it was and came back up moments later with a silent Harry and Ginny. Hermione knew instantly Harry had enlisted the aide of his map as she stood up knowing her eyes were red from crying. Draco walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

Hermione nodded and Draco walked to his room closing the door behind him.

"Umm," said Hermione, "Sit down."

The two sat across from her in an awkward silence as Hermione took her seat again ignoring the tissues on the coffee table.

"So… so we came to say we are sorry and that you are right," said Harry, "We treated you badly and you didn't deserve that type of treatment at all."

Hermione nodded saying nothing in reply.

"We want to be friends with you Hermione. We don't want to lose your friendship. It means the world to us," said Ginny.

"Obviously not to Ron."

"Ron is being Ron," sighed Harry.

"And I am supposed to excuse him for being a stubborn jerk?"

"No, we aren't saying that at all. Look, Ron might refuse to save the friendship but we don't want too. We want rebuild what was lost."

"So do I."

"So can we start tomorrow at lunch? We can take a bite down to the lake and talk like the old times?"

A knock came at the door and Hermione excused her self as she went down to let whom she knew was Pansy and Millicent in.

"We brought four boxes of chocolate," said Pansy holding two up as Millicent held the other two.

"Great. Can you wait in Draco's room with him? I'm kind of trying to talk things out with Ginny and Harry."

Pansy and Millicent nodded and followed Hermione up before ducking into Draco's room. Hermione returned to her seat and took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"I think that would be a good idea and a good start."

Harry and Ginny smiled both looking pleased.

"We won't let you down, Hermione," said Harry standing with Ginny, "I promise."

"So do I," nodded Ginny.

Hermione just nodded, neither smiling nor looking displeased. She showed them out and headed back up stairs announcing Draco, Pansy, and Millicent could exit from Draco's room. The three walked out looking at Hermione unsure of what to say.

"I'm having lunch by the lake with them to try and work things out tomorrow," said Hermione picking up the used tissues and throwing them into a near by bin, "I guess it is a start."

"So do we still need the chocolate?" asked Pansy holding up a box to look at, "I mean it is good chocolate after all. Smooth chocolate with a gooey caramel centre and this one is cookie and cream chocolate."

Hermione snatched the caramel centre box from Pansy and opened it up with a grin, "There is always a time for chocolate."

The four laughed and indulged into the chocolate goodness, laughing and joking as if they had been friends for years.

**HD**

He looked at his reflection and took a deep breath not knowing what to do. It was worse then ever. He had tried a cold shower, sitting it out, trying to focus on something else but nothing was working. He was close to losing control and the thought of going back to his old ways terrified the hell out of him.

He stumbled out of the bathroom as a wave of nausea washed over him. With a groan he fell forwards crashing into the lounge before hitting the wooden floor hard. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling breathing heavily as Hermione's bedroom door opened up.

"Draco!" she cried running out and kneeling down beside him, "Oh my gosh, what's happened?"

"I feel sick. The cravings won't go away," he said looking at her with actual fear in his eyes, "I can't stop them."

"Come on, sit up. Perhaps we should see Madam Pomfrey and just tell her you were drugged the other night. Maybe she can keep it confidential for us… I mean you."

Draco sat up with Hermione placing her hand on his back as she gave him a worried look.

"I-I think that is a good idea," he said nodding before standing up slowly with Hermione placing an arm around his back for support as they headed down the staircase.

The pair walked in silence not game to make a noise in the quiet castle. They stopped only twice as Draco was hit with another wave of nausea, almost vomiting the second time.

"This is serious," whispered Hermione as they stopped at the Entrance Hall steps, "Maybe you should sit here and I will go to Madam Pomfrey and bring her here."

"No… no I can make it."

Hermione sighed but decided against arguing and helped Draco down the steps. At the bottom he gave her a grateful smile.

"No one has cared for me as much as you… other then my parents."

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "What are friend's for?"

"But you are more then an ordinary friend. You are a best friend Hermione… maybe even more then that."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She smiled as he looked at her tenderly.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" asked Hermione brightly.

"You don't feel the same?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but cried out in shock as Draco's eyes rolled and his knees gave way before he fell to the ground out cold. Hermione dropped down beside him and shook him by the shoulder's crying out his name.

"Draco! Draco! Can you hear me?"

Hermione yanked out her wand and let out three loud bangs that echoed around the Entrance Hall. She checked his pulse and rolled him to the side like she had been trained to do over a summer course she took one year as Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards them.

"He passed out. He has been feeling sick since Saturday and it got worse. I was taking him to the hospital wing when he passed out," explained Hermione, as Madam Pompfrey looked him over hastily.

"Was he at the Slytherin party?" asked Madam Pomfrey checking his vitals.

Hermione nodded, "I was with him… as a friend."

"Did he get drugged at all?"

Hermione nodded looking at Draco worriedly, "A Lust Drug… I thought they wore off after… after sex."

"Normally they do. But Mr Malfoy wasn't the only victim. Three others have come with the same symptoms. Whoever made them put in too much honeyed water. It causes strong withdrawals if the person has tampered with other drugs less then three months ago and can lead to a strong fever."

"Will Draco be okay?"

"He should be. He will need to rest for at least a week."

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, "Do you know who administered the Lust Drug to the affected gentlemen?"

Hermione stood up as Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick moved Draco to the Hospital Wing, "I most certainly do."

Without waiting Hermione ran up the Entrance Hall staircase with Professor McGonagall calling out to her. Hermione took the shortcuts and made sure to skip the disappearing step as she reached the Fat Lady.

"_Hippogriffs_," said Hermione breathlessly earning a dark look from the sleepy painting.

She walked in as the door swung open and walked across the dark common room with only the last embers of the fire glowing. Silently she walked up the girl's dormitory staircase and entered the first room quietly before waving her wand to light up the room. Thankfully they all had their curtains closed allowing Hermione to find Romilda Vanes bed by checking names on belongings.

She pulled the curtain back and shook the girl roughly before stepping back. Romilda woke with a start and looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Get up," ordered Hermione coolly.

"Why? It's not even morning."

"It is. It's 4am. You need to come see something and face punishment for your actions."

"Get over your self Hermione," snapped Romilda reaching for her curtains only to stop as Hermione pointed her wand at the hand moving towards them.

"Romilda, you have caused four guys to wind up in the hospital wing for trying to get a quick lay. Get up now."

"Okay… fine."

Romilda climbed out of her bed and slipped on some shoes before walking to the hospital wing with Hermione in an annoyed silence. Hermione made Romilda enter the Hospital Wing first before following her in with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick looking at the two in surprise.

"Romilda did the drugging," said Hermione, "I found her in the bushes with Draco at the party just as the drug was wearing off."

McGonagall looked at Romilda sternly, "Very well. Miss Vane you will come with me. Professor Flitwick, could you please get Professor Hagrid for me? He will need to be informed. Well done Miss Granger. Thirty points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled and McGonagall left with Romilda as Flitwick headed off to get Hagrid. Hermione slowly headed over to Draco's bed as Pomfrey finished medicating him with assistance from Slughorn.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione looking at Pompfrey and Slughorn.

"He will be fine," smiled Madam Pomfrey, "Perhaps you should get some rest and come see him in the morning."

Hermione nodded looking at Draco who was faintly sweating. Pomfrey and Slughorn left without a word and Hermione walked over to the bed looking at Draco remembering his last comment before he passed out: "You don't feel the same?"

Hermione didn't have an exact answer to the question. But maybe she would soon, at least she hoped so.

**HD**

"Is he okay?" asked Pansy later that morning as Hermione told Pansy and Millicent about Draco.

"He will be. He just needs to rest up and get past the fever," said Hermione as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, "I might grab a quick bite to eat and go check on him."

"Alright, well tell him we will come see him at lunch," said Millicent with a nod from Pansy before they went separate ways.

Hermione walked over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting and grabbed two slices of toast and smeared some butter and honey onto them.

"Where are you rushing off too?" asked Harry curiously.

"Hospital Wing. Draco's there," replied Hermione.

"Overdose," commented Ron.

Hermione shot him a look and snapped, "No. Romilda Vane drugged him and three other guys with a Lust Drug for your information, Ronald. Haven't you noticed her absence?"

Hermione turned on her heel and left glancing over her shoulder to see Ginny slap Ron hard on the arm. She finished her toast as she reached the Hospital Wing doors and walked in seeing Pomfrey helping Draco sit up.

"Good morning," said Hermione as she reached him with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy," replied Draco, "Sorry for piking out on you earlier."

"It was fine. You gave me quite a scare though. I think I aged ten years in those few minutes."

"You still look beautiful despite the aging."

Hermione smiled, "You must be on the mend. Your charming skills are still intact."

Draco grinned and shrugged, "Where would I be without them?"

"True. Pansy and Millie will be here to see you at lunch. I would but I have a prior engagement."

"Ah, the luncheon."

Hermione nodded, "But I promise to see you at dinner. You know there is a bright point to this. You got our detention put off for another week at least."

"I did, didn't I? Well next week you can be sick and then we will work something out after that."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, sure. That sounds like a plan. Well I better go. You know, classes and all."

"Just wait a second."

Hermione looked at Draco oddly as she shifted her bag strap, "What?"

"Last night I asked you a question."

"I know the one."

"Well… I was wondering the answer."

Hermione gave a nod, "I figured as much. I honestly don't know what I am feeling. I wish I did… at the moment it is all mixed up."

Draco nodded understanding where she was coming from, "That's fine."

Hermione smiled and reached out taking hold of his hand, "Thanks for understanding."

"Well, what are friend's for?"

"Best friends."

Draco nodded and let her hand go. Hermione gave him a smile and left for her classes in more confusion then ever.

**HD**

"… Ginny thinks we stand a good chance when it comes to the final. We know it will be against Slytherin for sure," rattled on Harry before stopping when he saw Hermione was in thought as she picked at the grass and looked out at the lake, "And the elephant jumped off the top of the castle and squashed the Whomping Willow with ease."

"And the elephant replanted a new Whomping Willow for the damage it caused," replied Hermione looking at Harry in amusement, "I'm female Harry. I can listen and go over my own thoughts at the same time."

Ginny chuckled as Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You just look like you were here in physical presence but your mind was at Mars."

"I'm just trying to work something out."

"Well… we are friend's you can tell us."

Hermione looked at them uncertainly but nodded. If they were true friends they would completely understand, "The thing is… I'm confused over my feelings for Draco. He likes me an-"

"Hermione!"

The three all turned to see Ron jogging towards them. He dropped down onto his knees beside Hermione causing her to look at him with wide eyes as he grabbed her hand and held onto it with a tight grip.

"I'm an idiot. I know it and you probably think I am worse then that. I shouldn't have been acting like such a prat over this Malfoy nonsense but I know why," he said looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"Ron-" said Hermione only to be cut off as he kissed her tenderly.

Hermione pushed him away suddenly and slid away before standing up, "Ron I can't."

"Hermione, hear me out. I love you. You need to know I have for years."

"Ron-" tried Ginny seeing Hermione becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

"She needs to know the truth Ginny!"

"Ron mate," said Harry, "Now isn't the time."

"Hermione, I can deal with you being buddies with Malfoy and the other Slytherins. People in love have to give and take."

"I don't love you," cried Hermione in confusion over top of his rambling, "You are a friend Ron… but I don't… love you."

Ron looked at Hermione in silence before she walked off quickly towards the castle in a bid to keep her emotions under control.

**HD**

Pansy stepped away from the window as Draco told her and Millicent about Hermione not knowing what her feelings are towards him.

"Well she has a lot more going on then you may think," said Pansy, "I just saw her running into the castle looking upset… and only minutes before that Weasley headed in that direction."

"Which Weasley?" asked Millicent.

"The male one."

Draco's features darkened at the mention of Ron and he sat up a little straighter, "Someone should go see what happened."

"Maybe we should just give her space," suggested Millicent, "Maybe she needs to work her thoughts out on her own for once."

"Millie is right Draco," nodded Pansy, "Give her some space. If you hound her it will only push her away in the long run and I am certain that is the last thing _you_ want to do."

Draco gave a nod but sighed, "What if he told her he has feelings for her? Maybe she ran off because she loves him and doesn't want to hurt me."

"Oh come on Draco. After all that Weasel put her through do you seriously think she will start dating him? Give Hermione some credit. You know she is a smart woman."

"Exactly. She will make the right choice. And I know what that choice will be."

Draco gave his friends a small smile before he was hit with a craving. Pomfrey had told him that the craving's would ease up in a week or so allowing him to properly beat his addiction.

"We'll let you rest. Don't bombard Hermione when she comes to see you tonight. Let her open up to you on her own terms," said Pansy firmly.

"Yeah. Don't push the feelings factor," added Millicent, "And rest. You look like a zombie."

Draco gave a mock shocked look, "Oh the insult!"

Millicent rolled her eyes as Pansy chuckled. The two left and Draco grabbed the book they'd bought him to read from the library. He turned to the first chapter and groaned when he realised it was a chick novel by the name of _The Notebook_. With nothing better to do he began reading soon becoming more indulged with each page.

**HD**

Hermione looked out at the view and read the time on her watch. Classes had begun but Hermione had a free period. She normally would be studying or chatting with Draco about some random topic but at that moment she was utterly consumed by her thoughts. Ron loved her. Draco liked her. She was stuck. True she didn't love Ron but she had held some sort of feelings for him over the years. But then there was Draco. So mysterious with a new puzzle about him presented when the other was complete. He consumed her thoughts daily and unlike most guys his personality seemed genuine despite what the world saw.

Hermione gave in annoyed groan and walked into the common room and sat at the table with her head in her hands as she stared frustratingly at the mahogany table.

Ron had treated her like utter crap till today. Draco had treated her like crap until this year. Ron didn't completely understand her whereas Draco did. He knew more about her then she did at times. She had known Ron longer on a personal basis and she was just getting to know Draco.

"_Hermione, I can deal with you being buddies with Malfoy and the other Slytherins. People in love have to give and take."_

"_No one has cared for me as much as you… other then my parents."_

Hermione leant back on her seat and wiped away tears of frustration. She needed more time and both needed to know that before she unknowingly led either of them on. Standing she left the common room heading to the library where Ron would be with Harry pretending to study.

When she spotted them she gave Harry a look telling him she needed a private word with Ron. Harry quickly excused him self, saying he needed to find a certain book.

"Ron… at the moment I am really confused," said Hermione calmly, "I am literally torn between two people. With your behaviour of late I don't know if I will ever trust you completely again so I need sometime to work that out."

"Who is the other person?" asked Ron quietly.

"Draco."

Ron nodded, "I understand I guess."

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Okay. I'll umm see you later."

"Do you want to go out to Hogsmeade together next time?"

Hermione halted and looked at him for a few moments before shaking her head no, "I don't plan on dating anyone until I know what is happening in my own head."

Hermione left and headed to the Hospital Wing hoping Draco would take it as well as Ron did. Now doubt he would try and point on the negatives in Ron and Hermione also knew that at dinner Ron would do the same about Draco.

"I wasn't expecting you till later," said Draco as Hermione walked in.

"I came to speak with you. So I have done some thinking. I am torn between you and Ron. I know it seems stupid with how Ron's acted but I've kind of always felt something for him over the years."

"You said you've never looked at him that way."

"I didn't exactly trust you when I told you that."

"Oh."

Hermione nodded feeling extremely guilty. She blinked a few times to hold back her tears but Draco saw. Pushing him self-upright he reached out and took hold of her hand drawing her in to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why so sad?"

"I feel horrible. I have you and Ron begging me to be with either of you and here I am going to hurt someone and possibly ruin a friendship. I feel like a… a bitch."

"You are human Hermione. You can't help what you feel."

Hermione looked at Draco with tears running down her face, "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Love is never meant to be easy. Love is an adventure."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, hugging her while she cried her frustration out, wrapping her own arms around him. After calming down she pulled away wiping her face clean of tears. She took a deep breath and gave Draco a smile as he looked at her with a gentle look. Before either of them knew it their lips connected in a long gentle kiss with Draco's hands tangling in Hermione's hair as her hands rested on his shoulders.

When they broke apart Hermione looked at Draco stunned unsure of what to do. Did she just make her choice?

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"I…I… I have to go and, and," whispered Hermione standing up, "I have to go find Ginny or… or Pansy."

**A/N: Well I think I will leave it there until the next chapter. Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. First Date and First Time

**A/N: Thank 'n' you all for the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, yeah!**

_Chapter Ten: First Date and First Time_

Ginny looked at Hermione and slowly nodded as Hermione looked at her with a worried look. Ginny slowly closed her book and put her quill back in its case and did the lid up on her blue inkbottle.

"Well?"

"Have you seriously thought this out?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes."

"It's a big move from friendship."

"I know."

"I can't judge you on this. You are the one with the feelings… I can only support you like a friend should. But you do realise the other one is going to get hurt?"

"Either way, someone is going to wind up hurt. But I would rather be up front about it."

Ginny nodded in agreement and sighed, "At least you aren't afraid to admit your feelings."

"I thought things between you and Harry were going good."

Ginny shrugged as they walked from the Great Hall towards the Library, "I don't know… I think we kind of need a break… see other people to see if we really are meant for each other."

Hermione nodded, "So you are afraid to mention it to Harry?"

"I have! He says he doesn't think it is a good idea but I know he was lying!"

"How?"

"He looks at other girls and he becomes distant… and… it's frustrating."

"Tell him again and again until he listens. That is how I got to Draco with the drug thing."

"I think I might," nodded Ginny as they entered the library, "I'll see you later."

Hermione gave Ginny a small wave as she spotted Ron talking with someone from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He turned to Hermione with a bright smile. Hermione tried to return the smile but found it hard.

"So… what's up?" asked Ron.

"I've made my decision," said Hermione nervously, "And it's not you."

Ron's smile slid off his face quicker then jelly sliding off an uneven plate. Hermione looked down at her hands fiddling with the sleeves of her school shirt.

"You chose Malfoy."

Hermione nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"The guy who gave you shit all your life. The one you slapped… the one who did drugs and alcohol until you changed things… Hermione how do you know you have genuine feelings for him? Maybe you think you do but in reality they aren't those feelings at all."

"I do have feelings for him Ron. Real feelings."

"If you say so," shrugged Ron, "I have homework to do."

Hermione stepped to the side as Ron walked past and disappeared around the corner. Hermione took a deep breath and exited the library for the Hospital Wing. She walked in giving Madam Pomfrey a smile.

"Here to see Mr Malfoy?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded and looked over at his bed to find it empty, "Where is he?"

"Gone for a walk to the lake. Fresh air will do him some good."

Hermione turned and left hurriedly walking through the castle until she was outside. She ran along the path and cut across the grass coming to a walk as she spotted him sitting on a boulder tossing pebbles into the lake.

"Careful or the Giant Squid might take you for disturbing it," joked Hermione crossing her arms in the cool breeze, "Madam Pomfrey told me I would find you here."

"Come to break it to me gently?"

Hermione nodded stepping towards him, "Yeah… I wouldn't want to break your heart now."

Draco looked at Hermione quizzically, "How can you joke about it?"

"What? Do you expect me to tell you on a bended knee?"

"Oh so now you are throwing in proposal jokes! Really nice Hermione!"

Hermione frowned before she laughed, "I get it… you think I have come to tell you I chose Ron. Well you are sadly mistaken."

Hermione smiled a little as she knelt down in front of Draco, her hands on either knee, "Well Draco, I chose you."

Draco dropped the handful of pebbles and looked down at Hermione with curious grey eyes, "You picked me? I really am a magnet."

"Yeah. I am drawn too you."

Both laughed at the corniness and Hermione stood up to sit beside him. Draco entwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Everything has seriously turned it self around in my life," said Draco, "At the start everything was crap. I had no light in my life and then you just… you changed everything."

"I think we both entered each other's life more prominently at the right time."

Draco nodded, "So… Hogsmeade is on after the Quidditch match this week… do you want to go with me? As in a date?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I would love too… of course you will have to buy me a drink for Gryffindor winning and all."

"Naturally."

**HD**

It was over the school in no time flat that good girl Hermione Granger was formally dating bad boy Draco Malfoy. Whispers spread that Hermione was dabbling in drugs with Draco or Draco had fixed him self just so he could get her in bed before going back to his old ways. Both ignored the rumours and weren't afraid to show the school the affection they held for each other by cuddling, holding hands, laughing together and even kissing. However when Ron was around Hermione respectfully kept it too a minimum.

"Good luck," said Hermione to Harry, Ron and Ginny on the Saturday as the team stood up and left the Great Hall together.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"You know we will win," grinned Ginny who had finally gotten through to Harry and both agreed on a three-month break.

"Yeah… thanks," muttered Ron.

Hermione gave him a smile and buttered her poppy seed muffin as she read the paper. That day she had dressed in her dark blue, near navy coloured jeans, black Colorado shoes that laced up and a black ¾ sleeve length shirt with a v-neck. Her hair was down like normal in its curly waves.

"Hello possible future wife of my mate," said Pansy sitting down at the Gryffindor table despite the looks she got.

Hermione looked at Pansy in amusement, "We have only been dating for-"

"Five days," finished Pansy, "Already been told that by Draco himself. So, what plans have you set for the date?"

"Me? Draco asked me on the date, he has to make the plans."

Pansy made a 'oh' motion with her mouth, "Well I will see you at the Quidditch. Millicent is calling me."

Hermione nodded despite not hearing anything. She finished her muffin, grabbed the _Daily_ _Prophet,_ and left for the Quidditch pitch with Neville.

**HD**

"You haven't made any plans at all, have you?" demanded Pansy pushing a third year out of her way as she sat beside Draco.

Draco shook his head then paused looking at Pansy, "I thought Hermione would."

"Draco! Argh, you are such a regular male it amazes me sometimes," sighed Pansy rolling her eyes, "You asked her on the date, so you have to make the plans."

"I do?"

Pansy nodded slowly speaking in the same tone, "Yes Draco, you do."

"But the date starts in possibly two hours… maybe an hour."

"You are lucky you have me for a friend," said Pansy, "When you leave – don't take the carriage to Hogsmeade. Walk with her, that way you can hold hands and kiss without being thrown about like crazy. Then upon arrival ask her if she wants a drink. If she says yes, it would be best to ask her where she wants to go… even if it means going to Madam Puddifoot's."

Draco made a face at the name, "Do you think she will want to go there?"

"I don't know… it will depend on how romantic she will be feeling."

"Okay… so what after that?"

"Walk around for a bit and then you go to the Shrieking Shack… umm… you seriously should have planned something…then go to lunch maybe?"

Draco nodded, "Well I'm sure the day will work out."

Pansy nodded, "I hope so, for your sake anyway."

**HD**

"Harry seems a lot more relaxed now," rattled on Neville, "He was flirting with Pavarti yesterday, and Ginny was talking to Seamus a lot."

"So there is no tension between them?" asked Hermione looking out at the sea of faces.

"I don't think so. Ron is quiet. He keeps to himself a lot."

Hermione nodded awkwardly, "I'm sure he will be fine."

"He spends most of it looking at a photo album."

"I see."

"My plant is doing really good. I had to re-pot it last week."

"Wow. You have had that for a long time now. Are you going into Herbology when you leave school?"

"Me Nan wants me to be an Auror like my parents but Professor Sprout said she would take me on as like an apprentice teacher if Professor McGonagall agrees to it."

"And what do you want to do?" asked Hermione looking at Neville.

"I like Herbology. It is my best subject… but I don't want to let Nan down."

"Well I think you should do what you think you want to do. Your Nan will understand. Your parents would want you to be happy."

"Yeah," nodded Neville smiling, "They would."

At that moment Ravenclaw and Gryffindor flew out onto the field. Hermione and Neville jumped up cheering on the Gryffindor team as Draco, Pansy and Millicent walked along the row to sit with Hermione, much to the other Gryffindor's disgust.

Neville looked mortified at the sight of Draco but Hermione swore nothing would happen.

"I thought you would be with the other Slytherins," said Hermione looking at Draco with a smile.

"Well we are on a date today you know. It would be wrong of me not to come sit with my girl," replied Draco.

Hermione smiled and turned back to the match as it began.

**HD**

"So I was thinking," said Draco once the match finished an hour and forty-five minutes later, "We could walk to Hogsmeade… it would allow us to talk more privately."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a definite plan."

The pair left the stands hand in hand and crossed the grounds to the gate and walked along the road, with Draco wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"This is nice," commented Draco, "You look beautiful as always."

Hermione smiled, "Just something I had in my wardrobe. I like your shirt."

Draco tugged it his navy blue shirt that was style to make it look like he had a long sleeve shirt on underneath a short-sleeved shirt, "Just something I had in my wardrobe."

Hermione chuckled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, "So what have you got planned for today?"

"Well… if you want we can get a drink when we arrive – anywhere you want," said Draco, "Then I thought we could walk around exploring the stores… then maybe a visit to the Shrieking Shack before finding somewhere for lunch… how does that sound?"

"Like a date."

Above them a clap of thunder echoed throughout the air. Both looked up as the first spots of rain began to fall.

"I wasn't planning on this," cried Draco as the rain began to drench them.

Hermione looked at Draco with her mouth open, her hair dripping at the tips. She started laughing and spun around with her arms stretched out wide.

"What's so bad about it?" laughed Hermione looking at him smiling, her face wet as if she were in a shower. She stepped towards him, "What's a date without a little bit of disaster?"

Draco placed his hands on her waist and leant forward kissing her tenderly as carriages drove past, thankfully not splashing them with mud. Draco pulled Hermione closer, the kiss intensifying with the passing moments, hands sliding over each other's wet bodies.

"So," said Hermione breaking away breathlessly, "I bet you are thinking I am going to say let's go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

Draco cringed visibly and nodded, "Are you?"

"Not this time – but Valentines Day might be different," grinned Hermione dragging him down the road by the hand, "I was thinking we should go to the Play Time House again."

"Hermione, we could get busted."

"No one will know it is us if we wear a _disguise_."

"A disguise?"

Hermione nodded and pulled her wand out, "Let's see… I'll go blonde hair, green eyes and transfigure my clothes into black robes."

Hermione muttered a spell and before Draco's eyes she transformed into someone very different from the woman he was dating.

"Your turn," she said with a slight French accent.

"Hmm… brown hair, brown eyes… black robes," said Draco copying Hermione's spell.

"Let's go!"

The pair ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, people taking no notice of them as they slipped into the wrong side of Hogsmeade and entered the Play Time House. Inside they transformed into their normal selves, surprising the woman at reception.

"Same seats as last time, same butterbeer and packet of peanuts," said Draco before looking at Hermione, "Do you want anything else?"

"No."

Draco paid the woman and the pair walked through the bottom floor, ignoring the people snorting lines of white substance, or screwing each other like crazy.

Hermione sat in her seat and smiled at Draco, "I know you think I am crazy… but this place is fun."

"It's fun because it's against the rules," replied Draco, "And you are breaking the rules."

"No harm in that is there?" asked Hermione leaning towards Draco before kissing him softly.

Draco drew Hermione in closer, sliding his hand from her face, down the side of her throat and shoulders to her waist. The reception lady brought them their order and left shooting daggers at Hermione as she moved from her seat to Draco's, sitting on his lap as their make out session heated up even more.

The lights behind them dimmed as the stage lit up with Caesar walking around bragging about his win against another enemy and how Rome will no longer know of him as a tyrant.

Hermione rolled her head back as Draco trailed his lips down it to her collarbones, his hands sliding up under her shirt. Hermione knew where it was heading too, but she didn't care. Draco drove her crazy with desire with his kisses and she knew he was the one she wanted to be with when the time came. She hadn't told a soul this knowing they would warn her not to move fast.

Draco was different. He wasn't a complete bad boy but he wasn't a complete good boy either. He swayed on both sides of the lines and that's what made Hermione crazy about him. She lifted her arms as he removed her damp shirt leaving her in her black lace bra and jeans. Hermione helped him with his shirt as Draco gently laid Hermione down on the seat. He trailed is lips down to her navel and back up to her waiting lips.

"This is fast," mentioned Draco in between kisses.

"I know but I want to," replied Hermione before moaning a little as his hands slid down her body to her jeans buttons.

He slid her pants and black panties down and undid his own before looking her in the eyes.

"You drive me crazy," said Draco quietly as he just looked at her, "You're the first girl I have truly cared for more then a friend."

Hermione smiled and drew him down for a long kiss as he entered her slowly. Hermione clung to him as pain filled her senses…

**HD**

"I haven't seen them anywhere," said Pansy to Millicent as they walked out from Madam Puddifoot's in search of Hermione and Draco just to see how things were going, "We clearly saw them kissing like crazy in the rain."

"They could be anywhere," sighed Millicent, "Hogsmeade is a big place."

Pansy nodded then looked at Millicent curiously, "What is the one place Draco likes to hang out at that he took Hermione to during the last Hogsmeade day?"

"The Play Time House?"

Pansy nodded, "What's the bet he took her there?"

"Hermione is a good girl."

"Hermione is a good girl at school. When she is with Draco she is a bit more wild."

"How so?"

"Haven't you noticed?" cried Pansy, "She can only get homework done when he is not around… I caught them snogging in one of the classrooms… this is only in one week of dating."

Millicent frowned, "Do you think that is a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Draco brings a wild side out on Hermione… what if he falls back off the rails and takes her with him?"

Pansy shook her head, "He won't… I don't think so. He cares about her too much to let that happen."

Millicent looked at Pansy uncertain. Pansy returned the look and bit her lower lip just hoping their fears never came true.

**HD**

Hermione let out a deep breath as she held back a loud moan as both her and Draco reached their climaxes. Hermione smiled and ran a hand over Draco's face causing him to look at her with a smile.

"Was that meaningless?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Far from it," replied Draco leaning down to kiss her again as the show came to an end. He pulled away, "We have to go."

Both stood and dressed. As they walked over to the door Hermione stopped Draco and kissed him tenderly.

"I like what you bring out in me. It's a side I want to show."

The pair ran down stairs and transfigured into their disguise. They ran to the alley Hermione had ran into Draco in the last time and transfigured back to normal before heading to the Three Broomsticks to order lunch.

"How is the date going?" called Pansy seeing the pair walking along hand in hand talking quietly.

"Good," smiled Hermione, practically glowing.

Pansy smiled and looked at Draco, "So, Draco I was wondering if I could steal you away from Hermione for a few moments?"

"Go right ahead," said Hermione, "So what book did you buy Millie?"

Pansy and Draco walked over to the Zonko's joke shop window before Pansy slapped Draco hard on the arm.

"Merlin! What was that for?" cried Draco.

"You fucking shagged her!" cried Pansy, "She was a virgin!"

"She wanted too. I wouldn't have done it if she wasn't ready!"

"Draco it has only been _five days_!"

"I know. I told you that."

"She is special and you know it. Don't ruin it or her."

"Pans, I won't. I really care about her."

Pansy looked over at Hermione talking with Millicent about books. Alone she was Hermione Granger. With her Gryffindor friend's she was Hermione Granger. With Draco she was Hermione Someone Outrageous.

"You change her. I don't know if that is good or bad."

"She likes it."

"She would. It's new to her."

"What are you getting at?"

"Take it slower. At this rate you both will be apperating to Las Vegas and letting Elvis Presley marry you by the end of next week."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Give me and Hermione some credit."

Pansy sighed and shrugged, "Fine. But the moment she starts changing too much I will be back and harassing you to do something."

"Okay, fine. Now can I take my girl to lunch?"

Pansy nodded and Draco walked over to Hermione and Millicent before heading to lunch. Millicent walked over to Pansy frowning.

"What's going on?"

"They had sex."

"After five days?"

"After five days," nodded Pansy with a sigh, "Come on. Let's check out Honeydukes."

As they walked away, the Zonko's shop door opened with Ron, Ginny, and Harry walking out looking stunned and unsure of what to do.

**A/N: So Hermione is getting a bit wild and doing lots she normally wouldn't. Don't worry… I have twists up my sleeve to throw into the works. How will Ron, Ginny and Harry react to learning of Hermione's actions with Draco? Will Hermione regret her action's once they sink in? REVIEW to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. The Plan's Begin

**A/N: So some of you were upset about the 'sex' thing. But it has a lot to do with the development of the plot. You will understand in time, I hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eleven: The Plans Begin_

Hermione gave a cry of surprise as she was yanked into a classroom unexpectedly. She had just returned from Hogsmeade with Draco, who had gone directly to Quidditch training after a long goodbye kiss. Hermione spun around to be met with three serious expressions, although Ron seemed to be trying to keep his temper under control with the strain showing on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione slowly, "Why did you yank me in here?"

"We heard something today," said Harry slowly.

"Something unexpected," added Ginny.

"Something I didn't particularly want to hear," muttered Ron earning a sharp look from Ginny, "Well I didn't!"

"What did you hear?" asked Hermione glancing at her friend's in turn.

"We heard… we heard you had sex with Malfoy," said Harry, struggling to get the words out, "We overheard Parkinson getting up Malfoy for taking things to that level."

"Hermione… it's been only five days… that isn't even a full week!" cried Ginny, "What's gotten into you?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, "I trust him."

"But do you love him?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" questioned Ron, "What do you mean not yet? How do you know you ever will love him?"

Hermione looked up at Ron earnestly, "I know I will… I can feel it growing everyday. I wanted to go to the next level. He didn't force me."

"Did you even talk about having sex with him?" asked Harry.

Hermione let out a defeated sigh, "No. It just happened."

Hermione turned her face away from her friends as they each gave her a look of pure disappointment. Ron stood and left shaking his head as Hermione looked at him with guilty eyes.

"I expected more from you," said Harry honestly, "I thought you of all people would wait until it was love… something special."

"It was special."

"Did you have a romantic dinner beforehand, after the kiss in the rain?" asked Ginny, "Did you enter a room full of lit candles like you always imagined?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, as she shook her head no.

"Did you have a long meaningful conversation afterwards?"

"No."

"Then how was that special to you?" asked Ginny, "It was just plain sex Hermione. Sure, feelings were involved but what will you remember when you think back to your first time when your daughter asks you about it?"

"A smoky filled room with people all around while Draco and I had sex in the balcony," mumbled Hermione as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Ginny and Harry didn't comment and held back looks of surprise.

"I don't think he's good for you, Hermione," said Harry honestly, "He… he will hurt you in the long run and I don't want to see you fall apart when it all comes crashing down."

"It won't," snapped Hermione wiping her tears away, "Thanks for the guilt trip though."

Hermione turned and left the classroom storming through the castle to the Entrance Hall. She ran down the steps and headed outside into the chilly cool air. How dare they say all that too her! She was eighteen years old now. She knew how to look after her self and who to trust and what was best for her. They were her friends, not her parents!

Hermione sat down on a bench and looked out at the sunset. But maybe they were right. It wasn't entirely special. It did seem like plain sex in a dingy playhouse. Yet it wasn't meaningless at all. Hermione did want to do it with Draco. She cared about him deeply and knew he felt exactly the same.

Hermione stood and walked towards the lake finding a boulder to sit on. She watched the lake lap up in small waves and the Giant Squid rise it's tentacles into the air trying to catch a bird hovering above the water. It was peaceful here. No one could bother her, not even her friends.

An hour passed by with little notice and the moon rose high into the sky illuminating the water into an almost milky look.

"What yer doin down ere Hermione?"

Hermione looked up in surprise to see Hagrid taking Fang for a walk, "Oh, hi Hagrid. I'm just doing some thinking."

"Yer. It's peaceful down ere for that," nodded Hagrid, "I suppose you heard tha Romilda Vane got suspended for her actions then?"

"No, I hadn't."

"McGonagall won't put up with tha sort of behaviour in her school."

"I don't blame her."

"Did yer have a good day at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione paused before shrugging, "I guess it was a good day."

Hagrid gave her a disbelieving look but said nothing, "I'll leave yer too it then."

Hermione waved goodbye and Hagrid and Fang continued their walk. Hermione stood and headed back to the castle as the cold got to her. She didn't head to the Great Hall for dinner, choosing to skip it.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione stopped and turned to see Professor McGonagall heading towards her, "Yes Professor?"

McGonagall gave Hermione a slight odd look at her lack of enthusiasm but made no comment, instead skipping directly to business, "You will serve your detention tonight with Professor Slughorn. It starts in twenty minutes."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Professor."

McGonagall nodded and left. Hermione walked over to the dungeon staircase and headed down stairs, along the corridor and stopped outside Professor Slughorn's doorway to his office. It was partly open with voices coming from within. Hermione knocked and entered seeing Draco seated at a chair across from Slughorn.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Wonderful of you to come," said Professor Slughorn.

"Like we really had a choice, sir," said Draco smiling over at Hermione.

Hermione managed to smile pleasantly, "What are we to do tonight, sir?"

"Well some cauldron's need scrubbing and desks need cleaning," said the potions master reading a list, "That should take you two hours. Just through to classroom P03."

The pair headed into the room where cauldrons and a bucket of strong cleaning mixture waited. Hermione headed directly to a cauldron and rolled her sleeves up as she grabbed a scrubbing brush and dipped it into the hot pink mixture.

"Is everything okay?" asked Draco taking the polishing lotion and yellow cloth.

"Everything is fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well detention isn't exactly number one on my list of thrilling things to do on a Saturday night. Right now I could be writing letters to my parents and Viktor or… or reading a book."

"Oh, those sound terribly thrilling," chuckled Draco, "I have other things in mind."

Hermione knew what he meant but said nothing. She focused on scrubbing away something mouldy that was emitting green goo.

"So you aren't in the mood for some friendly talk, I take it?" asked Draco watching Hermione furiously scrub, "And you're mad."

"No."

"Annoyed?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No."

"What then?"

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Everyone is feeling some form of emotion at all times."

"Yeah, well right now I feel like cleaning."

Draco sighed and returned to scrubbing the desk, "You were happy when we returned. So I am thinking between then and now something occurred."

"They know."

"Who knows what?"

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They know I had sex with you."

"So?"

Hermione sighed and turned to face Draco, "It wasn't special. I mean… it was meaningful but we didn't do anything to make it special… I always dreamed of my first time being led up to with a romantic dinner… candles lit around the room followed by talk about anything… all we did was wham bam thankyou Mam!"

Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground as Draco nodded silently.

"And your friends gave you a dressing down and made you feel guilty as shit, I guess?"

"A little… but it is how I feel. I don't blame you… I should've said something."

"But you were too happy to say anything."

Hermione nodded and turned to the cauldron. Suddenly hands her were on her shoulders and sliding down her arms.

"I promise that Valentines Day will be magical. If I could go back in time I would make today perfect," murmured Draco in her ear before kissing her down the side of the neck, as his hands slid to her waist. Hermione dropped the scrubbing brush and turned to face him, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Draco lifted Hermione onto the table away from the cauldrons and yanked her shirt off, his hands touching every inch of visible skin followed by his lips.

Hermione let out a murmur of a moan remembering that Professor Slughorn was only a few classrooms away. It was wrong, to be performing such an act in a public room, yet it felt so damn good and thrilling that Hermione didn't care.

Hermione removed Draco's shirt and grinned at him delightfully as she unbuckled his belt.

"You are a naughty one Hermione Granger," he murmured, his grey eyes shining with desire.

Hermione chuckled and drew him closer for yet another hungry kiss and he lowered her down onto the desk and climbed on, straddling her.

"Today's lesson," he murmured trailing his fingers down her stomach, "Will be a practical. Let your hands do the work."

"Oh, sounds like fun," giggled Hermione as Draco leaned down, sliding his lips across her stomach and upwards towards her lips.

His hands worked on her pants as Hermione removed her bra.

"Lock the door," whispered Draco handing her, her wand.

Hermione pointed it at the door and locked it with the strongest charm as Draco removed her pants…

**HD**

"Parkinson!" yelled Harry spotting the blonde Slytherin in the Entrance Hall.

Pansy turned and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, "Potter, Weasley, oh and another Weasley. Too what do I owe this displeasure?"

"It's about Hermione and Malfoy. We know about the sex, thanks to you and Malfoy have a chat outside Zonko's. None of us think the relationship is heading down a healthy path."

Pansy gave a slow nod and turned to Millicent, "Wow, you know Millie, this should go down in history."

"I think you're right Pans. We agree with Gryffindor's," nodded Millicent.

"So you agree with us, then?" asked Harry.

"Generally when we say something like that," said Pansy in a bored tone, "It means, duh Potter. Of course we do."

Ginny gave the two Slytherin's and annoyed look, "Fine. So I think we need to break them up some how."

"No," said Pansy firmly, "If we try to break them up there are two big possibilities that could happen."

"What are they?" asked Ron curiously.

"One, it will only drive them closer together. Or two, Draco will spiral back out of control and Hermione could possibly go the same way."

"Hermione would never turn to drugs," cried Harry, "She has more brains then that!"

"And you know this how? You three didn't even know about her attack, nor did you really care about her until she finally removed your blindfolds!"

"Hey, we care more about Hermione then you can see!" snapped Ron.

"Yeah, well you had a funny way of showing it," snapped Millicent.

" Is there a problem here?" asked Professor Sprout as she saw the group in a heated argument.

"No Professor," all mumbled.

Professor Sprout eyed them suspiciously but headed down the corridor to her office. The three Gryffindor's glared at the two Slytherin's angrily, who were returning the same look.

"Obviously if we are going to work on a solution we need to call a truce," said Pansy softly, trying to keep her self calm, "As much as you three dislike it, Hermione is my friend. I care about her too, you know. So I say we meet up tomorrow morning just after breakfast."

"Where?" asked Ron.

"Well we need a place those two won't go too if they need to find us."

"Divination floor," said Ginny, "Hermione never goes there. She can't stand the subject."

"Neither can Draco," said Millicent, "The first classroom at 9am."

The group nodded and spilt up, heading for their designated common rooms hoping that tomorrow would come up with a solution to the issue they knew was growing bigger by the day.

**HD**

Hermione woke the next morning in her bed. She looked over at her bedside clock and saw it was 6am. Getting up, she dressed in long black pants, a white singlet top with a pink cardigan. She tied her hair up and slipped on her sneakers before leaving her room, surprised to find Draco up and dressed.

"So you even go for your walks on a Sunday?" asked Draco with a smile.

"What can I say? I'm a early riser," replied Hermione, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Well I didn't get up to sit here alone all morning."

The pair left and made their way to the lake talking and laughing like any regular couple. Hermione didn't care what her friends thought. She had a connection with Draco and it went deeper then her helping him beat his addiction to alcohol and drugs. They had more in common then many people realised.

"So what are you going to do when you leave school?" asked Draco as they walked along the edge of the far side of the lake.

"I used to want to be an Auror but after the war I don't think I could face anything violent," admitted Hermione, "But I think it would be interesting to work in the Department of Mysteries or if not that as a Healer."

"At St Mungo's?"

"Or a private practise in the country. That would be a rather peaceful life," smiled Hermione, "What about you?"

"A quidditch player… or a lawyer."

"I could see you as both."

"You can?"

"Well you are smart. And you have the passion for both career choices."

"Maybe I will do both as much."

"Yeah, burn the candle at both ends," chuckled Hermione earning a confused look, "It's a muggle saying."

"Oh. Muggle saying."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No. No, I just keep forgetting you are a muggleborn."

"I see," said Hermione with a nod unsure of what to say or do.

"I don't mean it in a bad sense," said Draco hurriedly, "You are just… it's like you were made for this world… it's coming out all wrong."

"It is," nodded Hermione letting go of his hand, "Maybe we should just head back. Breakfast is starting soon."

Hermione started walking ahead quickly with Draco hurriedly following knowing he had put his foot in it big time.

"Hermione, please don't be angry with me. You know I didn't mean it in a horrible way. I just didn't know how to word it."

Hermione stopped and faced Draco, "It just seemed like you felt awkward when you realised that I am a mudblood. Something that would stain your families line of pureblood righteousness."

"Hermione I don't think of you like that. When I think of you I am full of joy. You make me happy… happier then I have been in years."

Hermione looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, "What if we are wrong? What if this is just some… thing that sprung up because I helped you out?"

"So you are still living with doubts because of what your friend's said last night?" snapped Draco.

"I don't know! Maybe they are right. Maybe what this is… isn't real!"

"It is real! What I am feeling is real! What I do with you is real! I didn't get up this morning to argue! I got up to _be_ with you. You are why I am still alive, Hermione! I've never felt like this with any other woman."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up at Draco guiltily, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have doubted us."

"I think you need to trust in your own instincts and stop listening to every single doubt your friend's seem to have."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away as Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I care about you Hermione. I truly, deeply care about you," he said kissing her on the forehead, "Never doubt that."

"I won't. I promise."

**HD**

"Glad you could finally make it," said Pansy irritably as Harry, Ginny and Ron walked in ten minutes late, "Don't you believe in short cuts?"

"We took them. We had to get rid of Trelawney and her so called predictions," snapped Ginny.

"Just agree and she finds someone else to pester," said Millicent, "I'm always told I'll either die or I don't know, wind up pregnant within three months."

Everyone gave a small chuckle before quickly returning to seriousness.

"So… we all agree Hermione and Draco being together is… well… well it just isn't a good thing," said Pansy, "Already having sex and Hermione is a wild child with him."

"Then again," said Millicent realising something, "She keeps him grounded… he is a lot more settled, and mature with her."

"Look… I am more worried about Hermione," said Ron.

"Yeah, we get that," snapped Pansy, "But Draco comes into this equation too! We are his friends and we need to do what is right but we have to look at it from all sides first. Get it, Weasley?"

"Look, arguing won't fix anything," spoke up Ginny, "So while Hermione grounds Malfoy, he makes her do wild things… like shagging in public."

"I still can't believe she did that," sighed Harry shaking his head.

"None of us can," said Millicent, "It's just the relationship is good for Draco… but bad for Hermione."

"Then again," sighed Ginny, "Maybe we should let it play itself out. Maybe it's what Hermione needs right now – to loosen up and enjoy her last year. And if Malfoy allows that, who are we to stop it?"

Everyone fell silent, taking in Ginny's view. She was right. They might not find the relationship a good thing, but they had no right in stopping it.

"So what do we do?" asked Harry sounding defeated.

"I think we should keep an eye on things," said Pansy, "If things start going wrong one of us should owl the others to meet here as soon as possible. Then we will work out an intervention."

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Ron.

"Right. So we tell no one about this meeting," warned Pansy, "Absolutely no one."

"Like we want anyone to know we are planning stuff with you two," said Ginny, "I doubt you want your Slytherin pals knowing about this."

"No I don't," snapped Pansy, "Neither of us do."

"Good. So this stay's between us," said Harry.

Pansy and Millicent nodded and left followed by the Gryffindors a few seconds later.

**A/N Sorry it is short. But I had to leave it there. Anyway… the set up thing went horribly wrong. The guy I was meant to meet wound up drunk and left before I met him… wonderful? Yep, that is what I thought. Please review.**

**Until next time**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Firm Condition's

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Okay try again. Hi all. Well what to say… thanks for the reviews! There we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twelve: Firm Conditions_

October went and so did November, with December arriving with cold wind and frequent rain. Quidditch matches continued through it all with Slytherin and Gryffindor competing for top position. Their match ended with Gryffindor catching the snitch, the total score being: Gryffindor 160 and Slytherin 160. With the tie came the tie for the top spot. Ravenclaw was coming in second and Hufflepuff forth. Both teams had their final match once the wild winter weather had passed, in early February. Tensions between both houses was at its highest point ever but Slytherin steered clear of Gryffindor with their team captain dating the Gryffindor Head Girl and Gryffindor steered clear of Slytherin for the same reason.

"I wish she wasn't dating him," grumbled Ron as he shot one of the Slytherin's a foul look, "Then I could at least _hit_ one of them!"

"How long have they been dating now?" asked Harry, pecking Ginny on the lips as they passed under mistletoe- after their break both had decided that they were perfect together and couldn't imagine themselves with anyone else.

"Two months," replied Ginny entwining her fingers with Harry, "During that time they have sneaked out flying, I caught them getting rather frisky in a broom cupboard and Hermione got her first Exceeds Expectations for Transfiguration instead of the normal Outstanding."

"I know… but she didn't care," said Harry, "She would normally ask to rewrite the essay for a better mark."

"Shush, she's coming," hissed Ron as Hermione walked in with melting snowflakes in her hair with Draco.

The pair parted ways and Hermione walked over grinning.

"Hey," she said, "Oh the snow is really falling now. I think we might be in for a blizzard."

"Yeah they predicted that in the paper today," said Ginny serving her self some shepherds pie, "Didn't you check the weather section?"

"I haven't read the paper in weeks."

Ginny casted Harry a raised eyebrow look as Hermione placed hot chicken and baked vegetables on her plate and poured her self a glass of hot chocolate.

"So, are you coming to The Burrow this Christmas?" asked Ron looking at Hermione curiously, "Mum wants to know how many she needs to prepare for."

"Oh, didn't I tell you all?" said Hermione looking surprised with herself, "I'm going to Draco's. He asked me and I said yes."

"What about your parents? Did you tell them?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And they are going to France again. They trust me."

"Do they know you are sleeping with him?" hissed Ginny.

"Parents don't need to know everything. Do you tell your mother about everything you and Harry get up too?"

"Harry and I haven't even gone that far anyway. I probably would tell her… when my brother's weren't around."

"Why not when I'm around?" asked Ron.

"Because I am your little sister and how would you react if I told you I had sex with Harry?"

"Miss Granger," came McGonagall's sharp crisp voice causing Ginny's eyes to go wide and her ears to match her hair, "A word please?"

Hermione nodded and stood, following Professor McGonagall into the Entrance Hall, "Yes Professor?"

"Miss Granger, how have things been lately? In your life?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione frowned. Did McGonagall just want to have a friendly chat with her – in private? "Things have been good, Professor. Why?"

"Well some of your Professors are concerned. Your grades have dropped from your normal Outstanding to Exceeds Expectations. And your behaviour of late is drawing concern."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"That I am aware of but you have turned up to class late twice in the past month. Now Professor Sinclair and Professor Flitwick will let it slide once, seeing as you are punctual most times but they will not allow it any longer. Miss Granger, you still have exceptional marks but you still have many months left before school ends. I don't want to see you lose your way as you have a bright future ahead of you in whatever career path you choose to pursue."

Hermione nodded, "It won't happen, Professor."

"I hope so. Do not let anything come between you and your goals. You have a lifetime to fall in love and create a family."

Professor McGonagall smiled and left leaving Hermione standing in the Entrance Hall by her self. She took a deep breath and walked back into the Great Hall as if nothing had been said to create slight doubts in her mind. She sat beside Ginny and chatted with her friends like nothing was wrong, but from across the hall, Draco could tell she was putting up an act.

**HD**

"So what did McGonagall want with you?" asked Draco exiting the bathroom dressed in long black pants as he dried his hair with a towel.

Hermione looked up from her essay at him, "Just talking about my grades."

"What about them?"

"They've gone down from Outstanding to Exceeds Expectations and about my tardiness during the month."

"You'll bounce back up. You always do," replied Draco tossing the towel into the basket and shutting the bathroom door behind him before walking over to the lounge.

"This is senior year. I need my marks to be perfect to get into a medicine career. I can't mess anything up."

"I know."

"So when I am doing homework, no more fooling around, okay?" said Hermione, "And I can't be late for class either."

"Alright."

Hermione sighed and turned back to the potions essay. Draco grabbed the Evening Prophet and flipped to the sports section. Both were silent for an hour and a half with Hermione completing her essay and moving on to the revision questions for Transfiguration. Draco turned the page and began reading before gasping out loud.

Hermione looked up and saw his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"Scouts for the England Quidditch team are on the look out for a junior team. Players have to be between the ages of 17 to 19. If they give you a position you get a good salary and a scholarship to the University of Magic in London!"

"Well, write to them. Get them to come and see you play in the final."

Draco stood up nodding and grinned at Hermione, "Yeah… yeah I will."

He rushed over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and entered his room. Hermione smiled pleased that Draco might get to live his dream. She turned back to her work, frowning at a question before writing out a paragraph long answer.

**HD**

A week passed with the last day of term arriving. The next day everyone would be on their way home for Christmas Holidays. Draco sent away his letter to the English Quidditch team scouts and waited impatiently for the reply.

"So, Harry, are you having the scout come and see you?" asked Hermione as her, Ron and Harry headed to Potions for the last class of the day.

"No. I just want to study Law Enforcement," replied Harry, "But I just don't know if I could be an Auror after everything."

"Well, why not Quidditch? You enjoy it, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love it. I guess I will see what happens. The University has a Quidditch teams anyway and scouts always come and check the players out."

Hermione gave a nod as they entered the classroom. She waved goodbye to her friends and took her seat beside Draco greeting him with the normal kiss.

"How was Charms?" asked Draco sliding his hand into her's.

"I got my assignment back."

"What'd you get?"

"An outstanding. Flitwick was happy and hoped that my grades would stay up."

"Did you get the holiday homework?"

Hermione nodded, "I just need to borrow out all the required books for each assignment tonight and make sure I pack them-"

"Hermione, people call it the Malfoy Manor for a reason. We have a room full of books. I know there are textbooks. I use them for the holiday homework myself. So don't worry."

"Are you sure? I need to get good grades. I can't slip again."

"I promise. It will be… the second room you'll see."

Hermione frowned, "Why second?"

"Well I have to show you the bedroom," replied Draco with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head smiling and focused her attention on Professor Slughorn as he began the day's lesson. While Hermione paid complete attention to the task at hand, Draco fell into a sleepy stupor, pretending to pay attention.

He seriously couldn't wait to leave school. He had it all planned. He would go to University and study Law whilst being a top Quidditch player. Hermione would be by his side as she studied her medicine. They would live off campus at the Manor and marry in their third year. After graduating, both would obtain work and then start their very own family. It was all planned. They would have three or four children… maybe even five.

"… twenty-seven. Are you listening?" said Hermione nudging him in the side.

Draco looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Page twenty-seven. Read the chapter and answer the questions. If we finish the ten questions, Professor Slughorn said we wouldn't have any holiday homework."

"Oh right."

Draco flipped to the page and began reading. He went to take Hermione's hand again but she was resting her head in it as she read with a frown of concentration. Something told Draco that most of their holidays would be spent studying in silence.

**HD**

"I'll be right back, I promise," said Hermione kissing Draco on the lips before she left their compartment to go find her Gryffindor pals.

Draco sighed and looked out the window with a bored look. He grabbed his packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and tipped a few into his hands before putting every single one into his mouth at once. Instantly he was hit with a mixed taste of blueberry, raspberry, salt, sardine and soap. With a great challenge, he swallowed and drowned the taste down with a drink of Bubbling Lemonade. The drink fizzed loudly in his mouth and all the way down before silencing as it entered his stomach.

A knock at the door caught his attention and Draco opened the door being welcomed to the smiling faces of Pansy and Millicent.

"We saw Hermione sitting with her Gryffindor friends," said Pansy chucking him a chocolate frog wrapper as her and Millicent entered, "So we thought you might be in need of company."

"If it isn't homework, it's reading. If it isn't reading it's her friends," sighed Draco, "I'm just a quick kiss in the morning and at night."

"Well she told me she needs to work at getting her marks back to their normal standards."

"Does that require her to spend four hours with her friends and reading?"

"Sounds like jealousy."

"She's my girlfriend," said Draco, "I just want some time with her."

"You have the holidays."

"Yeah, Hermione plans on doing homework."

"Draco… Hermione cares about you… but she has friends and schoolwork to worry about. Homework is hectic this year. The exams are in May. That's five months away… things are going to get harder and more stressful as they get closer. Soon she will be consumed by studying but I bet she won't forget you."

"Seems like she already has."

Millicent nudged Pansy in the side and gestured to the door. All three looked up and saw Hermione standing there silently. She shook her head and turned away, storming down the corridor.

"Oh shit!" cried Draco standing and chasing after her, "Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione kept walking in a hurry squeezing past students as she glanced in every compartment for somewhere empty to hide in. Draco shoved students out of his way, gaining on Hermione with every step.

"Hermione, please, wait," begged Draco finally catching her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I was failing slowly Draco! I always put my studying first… I'm sorry that you don't like it but that is the way it is! And they are my friends! I went to see them to say goodbye in case I never got the chance to when we arrived!"

"I just miss spending time with you."

"In what way?"

"What?"

"Whenever we do spend time together we never talk. We always wind up having _sex_!" cried Hermione earning looks from surrounding students "Is that the only part of the relationship you miss? Huh? The sex?"

"No! I miss everything! I was hoping the holidays would let us talk together alone!"

"And we can do that. I only have three assignments. That would only take a day or two away from our break. We have six days together Draco. Would losing two to homework really be that horrible?"

Hermione pushed past him and headed back to the compartment. Draco sighed knowing he had major repairing to do. He quickly found the trolley and brought Hermione's favourite chocolate – chocolate balls with caramel centres. He headed back to the compartment and found her working away on one of her essays. She looked up at him in annoyance before turning back to her work.

Draco shut the door and placed the packet on the table, "A peace offering with my apology. I'm a horny jerk… I know."

"You're not a jerk… horny but not a jerk."

"So you accept my apology?"

"But there are firm condition's," said Hermione looking at him.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow we do our homework. Get it all out of the way. The next day we spend it together – talking. We will not have sex until Christmas night."

"That's four days away."

"I know. I can manage."

"Yeah… well, so can I. But can I kiss you?"

"Only small kisses. No making out or feeling up."

Draco's mouth fell open, "What about now?"

Hermione smiled, "We can get started on that homework."

**HD**

Draco opened the front door and let Hermione in. Her eyes widened as she looked around the white room with crème marble floor.

"And this is only the entry room?"

"Yeah."

"My lounge room is the size of this… maybe even smaller.'

Draco smiled and clicked his fingers, "I know you hate House Elves but I treat them fine."

Two House Elves appeared dressed in black togas with the Malfoy crest.

"Poss, Hammy, this is Hermione. She is a special guest. Can you please take my belongings to my room and Hermione's to the room across from mine," said Draco.

"Yes Master Draco," both answered with a bow.

Hermione looked a little uncertain as she watched the two carry their things up the staircase that wound up against the wall of the circular room.

"Follow me," said Draco leading her to two glass double doors. They walked through into a room with sandstone pavers and a water fountain at the middle. All around were huge plants and colourful flowers, even a small dining area.

"Draco… this is gorgeous," said Hermione running up to him and slipping her hand into his.

"My mother spent hours in here maintaining it or walking around it with her friends. I made sure the House Elves took care of it."

Hermione smiled before they walked through another set of double doors into a hall with wooden floors and crème painted walls. All around were family pictures of the generations of Malfoy's.

"To your right is the sitting room, the left is the dining room," said Draco gesturing to each room as they walked down the hall, "Next to the sitting room is the library and across from it is the office. And this here," he said pushing open a heavy door, "Is the ballroom."

Hermione walked into a high ceiling room with white marble floor. The walls were painted a sky blue with white edging. At the centre of the room was a huge candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"This is huge," said Hermione, "I feel so under dressed in here."

Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "Well I think you look perfect."

Hermione smiled, "So, can we go have a look at my room?"

"Sure."

They walked back through the manor to the entrance room and headed upstairs. The hallway looked as magnificent as the first one Hermione seen. They walked down the hall a bit with Draco pointing out his favourite paintings or statues along the way.

"And that is my room," he said pointing to a closed door before walked over to the one across from it, "And this is your room."

He pushed open the door revealing a white-carpeted room with soft blue coloured walls. A huge bed sat in front of wall length windows with a teal like coloured quilt and pillows. A closed door led to the bathroom. A desk sat across from the doorway where Hermione and Draco stood with a large wardrobe against the wall to the right of the door.

"What do you think?" asked Draco.

"It's perfect," smiled Hermione looking at Draco, "You picked the perfect room."

"Well you deserve perfect," replied Draco, "Anyway, I will let you get settled I have to unpack a few things myself and sort through any mail that may have come."

Hermione nodded and Draco left, heading into his stale smelling room. The stale stench smelt strongly of his old habits. Almost gagging, Draco walked over to the window and yanked the heavy green curtains back and opened the windows letting in a cool winter breeze. He walked over to his bed and lifted his pillows up, reaching into the covers and pulling out a packet of drugs.

"Cleaning out?" asked Hermione standing at the doorway, "I kind of guessed you would have drugs and alcohol stashed around the room."

"It's so tempting… but I know I will never touch it again," said Draco tossing the packet onto his bed as he founds four more lots in different pillows, two in his bedside table, bottles of alcohol in his desk draw's, and behind books on his bookcase.

He clicked his fingers and Poss appeared.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Poss, throw all this out. I don't want any alcohol to remain in this house."

"Yes Master Draco," said Poss before calling Hammy to help her take everything away.

Hermione smiled and walked around to Draco wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently, "You know I am proud of you."

Draco smiled and nodded, "So I should get unpacking."

Hermione nodded and left the room back to her own. Sighing, Draco shut his bedroom door and looked over at his walk in wardrobe. He opened his trunk and carried the clothes over and hung them up before looking down at a black box. He knelt down and lifted the lid off looking at the bottle of fire whiskey and a stash of cash he used to keep in case he badly needed to get his hands on some drugs. He put the lid back on and put the box back in place before changing into his black pants, a white shirt, and dark blue jumper. He couldn't let his weakness get to him. Hermione would hate him for it and knew he would not be able to face her if she went back to hating him.

**HD**

"I could live in here," said Hermione looking at the library later that night, "Leave me with an eternity supply of water and food and all these books… I wouldn't need anything else."

"Not even me?" said Draco in mock shock.

Hermione casted him a grin before walking over to a shelf of books about charms, "Well I might need you but it would depend really."

"On what?"

"How desperate I am to need your company over books."

Draco chuckled, "I'll leave you here okay. I have to go and check the mail in the office."

Hermione nodded vaguely as she sat at a table with her parchment, ink, and quills to take notes for the next days work. Draco shut the door behind him and smiled. It was like they were already at university, living at the Manor and studying for assignments. It was picture perfect and nothing could ruin the holidays.

He walked into the office and headed to a cabinet, opening the top draw. Inside was a red round case. He pulled it out from beside a green one and opened it. Inside sat a silver ring with a square cut diamond. The family heirloom – a promise ring.

Draco smiled knowing it was the perfect Christmas present he could offer. His promise to be there for her no matter what. He put it back in the draw and shut it before heading to the desk and looking at the stack of mail.

He sat in his father's old chair and picked up the top letter. A bill for his parent's health check up from two months ago. Draco pulled out the chequebook and wrote the price in, signed it and slipped it into a envelope to be sent away once he'd gone through the rest.

Two hours later he finished and had the mail sent away to its recipients. Leaving the room Hammy informed him dinner was ready and that Hermione was waiting for him. Draco hurried to the dining room and walked in looking at Hermione apologetically.

"Sorry. I had more mail then I imagined," said Draco kissing her on the cheek.

"I understand. I got carried away with studying anyway," replied Hermione, "I've got more then enough information for the Charms essay. That won't take me long to finish and I have mostly done the Arithmancy one on the train today. It might only take half of tomorrow to do everything."

"I have a days work to do."

"Oh, I'll help you. You should know that," said Hermione smiling at him tenderly.

"I do. So what do you want for dinner on Christmas night?"

"Well… I don't really know. I am normally always either at home, Hogwarts or the Weasley's. But a traditional meal would be lovely."

"Then traditional it will be."

Hermione smiled and looked down at her meal of pork chops and roasted potatoes, carrots along with beans, some peas and a side of applesauce. This holiday would turn out perfectly. Hermione hoped it did anyway. She looked up at Draco and smiled before they both started their meals in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: So will everything work out perfectly in the end? Or will something cause everything to just fall apart? Only I know the outcome. Review if you want to know.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. The Old Enemy

**A/N: Chapter Thirteen… could mean anything… good… bad… who knows? Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't a thing… only the plot… **

_Chapter Thirteen: The Old Enemy_

The days passed pleasantly for both Hermione and Draco. Homework was completed with ease and before they knew it Christmas day had arrived. Draco woke first and exited his room to make sure the breakfast was arranged perfectly. He didn't want a single thing out of place for the special day. He entered the kitchens, startling the working House Elves. All bowed at his entrance but Draco ignored them, heading straight to the prepared dishes.

"I want everything perfect," said Draco sniffing the simmering bacon strips, "Make sure the hash browns are the perfect golden brown."

"Is Master thinking of making Mistress Hermione his wife?" asked Hammy.

Draco smiled, "Some day. Today I am promising that engagement will come in time. Good work. You can all have two butter beers each today and cook a grand feast for yourselves."

Draco left heading through the garden to the other part of the house. He entered the office and opened the cabinet draw, pulling out the round case. He slipped it into his dressing gown pocket and turned to see a grey owl hovering at the closed window. He hurried over and let the poor creature into the warm house. In it's claws it held a letter, stamped to be from Azkaban prison. He looked at the envelope and tossed it into the table. Now was not the time to worry about business or possible bad news.

"Go to the owl room," said Draco to the shivering creature who hooted thankfully and left.

Glancing at the letter one last time, he exited the office shutting the doors behind him as two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Merry Christmas," murmured Hermione as he turned to face her. She kissed him on the lips gently and leaned back, "I got you something."

"Really?" smiled Draco.

Hermione nodded and led him into the sitting room where a grand tree was set up decorated in gold and silver with a hint of red tinsel. They sat down by the tree and Hermione handed him a wrapped package.

Draco ripped away the red and green wrapping and pulled out blue robes with the English Quidditch team crest.

"Hermione… I'm not even on the team," he said in awe.

"I know. But I believe in you, so that's why I got them," smiled Hermione as Draco picked up black leather Quidditch gloves.

"This is wonderful," he said leaning forward and kissing her almost passionately, "I've got you something too."

Hermione looked under the tree but only saw presents from their school friends, "Where is it?"

When she turned back her eyes widened at the red round case. She looked up at Draco confused as he opened the case revealing the stunning ring.

"It's not an engagement ring," he said to her questioning gaze, "A promise ring. I promise that I will always be by your side. I promise to never hurt you in anyway. I promise that one day I will ask you to marry me. This ring signifies my promises."

He took hold of Hermione's hand and slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger. She looked at him and smiled before drawing him in for a kiss. It wasn't almost passionate either, it was passionate.

"I love you," whispered Draco, as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," smiled Hermione earning a grin from Draco, "Come on. I am famished. We can open these presents up after breakfast.

**HD**

Breakfast was full of happy laughs and talks, though the letter from Azkaban was nagging at the back of Draco's thoughts, as though threatening to ruin the perfect day. They opened the gifts afterwards with Hermione getting a purple knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley and mince pies. From Harry she got a new quill set, "I'll save that for University," from Ron sweet smelling soaps earning a comment from Draco, "He must think you smell or something." Ginny however, gave Hermione a lovely pair of hoop earrings. Pansy gave Hermione a silver frame with a picture of her, Millicent and Hermione in it from the Slytherin Quidditch party and Millicent sent Hermione her favourite chocolates. From her parents, Hermione got a new pair of jeans, a sweater, and new black school shoes – at her request as her old pair were wearing away.

Draco however got a watch from Pansy and chocolate from Millicent. He did though get a small present from Mrs Zabini. A journal set with expensive ink and quill set.

"That is nice of her," said Hermione warmly with a smile.

"Yeah… she used to always send me some candy from her overseas trips," said Draco running his hand over the leather bound book, "First Christmas without Blaise, Vincent or Greg."

Hermione rubbed his arm warmly, "Maybe we can go see the memorial. You could, you know, say hello or something."

Draco shook his head, "No, it would only create bad thoughts on a good day. Besides, it's freezing out there. A blizzard is going to set in soon."

And it did. Within the hour snow was whizzing past the windows in thick falls. The pair spent the day reading and enjoying each other's company.

"I might go have a warm bath," said Hermione as Draco stared blankly at the fireplace, "Perhaps tomorrow we could go to the memorial?"

Draco looked at Hermione surprised. He'd hardly heard a word she said. All he got was warm bath and tomorrow memorial.

"Oh yeah… sounds good."

Hermione gave him a small smile and left him to be consumed by his own thoughts. Standing he checked Hermione was well out of sight before heading to the office. He opened the doors and looked at the letter sitting on the table, literally beckoning to be opened. He sat in the black leather chair and picked the letter up with a deep breath.

Perhaps it was a Christmas wish from the people at Azkaban. Or maybe a Doctor's letter telling him how his parents were coping. If that was it, then it was far from a wonderful Christmas gift. He turned the letter open and peeled the flap open taking out the neatly folded letter within.

_Mr D. S. Malfoy,_

_It is with deep regret that we inform you of the passing of both Lucius Nicolas Malfoy and Narcissa Ruby Malfoy…_

The middle part of the letter was a blur stating they both died within two hours of each other. It is unknown as to what the causes of death were.

_We wish you a good Christmas and a bright New Year._

_Sincerely,_

_The Azkaban Guard of Honour and Ministry of Magic._

Draco lowered the letter and looked out the window blinking back tears of sadness and anger. He took a deep breath and folded the letter up and slipped it into a desk draw. Standing he made his way out of the office and down the hall at a slow pace.

"Master Draco! Hammy and Poss wish to tell you dinner will be served in half an hour!" said Hammy excitedly.

Draco nodded and Hammy skipped off. Obviously the butter beer had sent the House Elves into a merry frenzy. As he walked around the garden Hermione appeared dressed in her new jeans and sweater with her hair nicely curled and the ring sparkling like a bright beacon of light on her finger. His beacon of happiness. He couldn't ruin today for her. He took in her smiling face and bright happy eyes, so full of love and happiness.

"Ron's soaps smell wonderful," said Hermione nearing him, "Do I smell like cherub roses?"

"Yeah, you do," said Draco smiling as her hugged her, "You are nice and warm in that sweater."

Hermione looked at him uncertainly but said nothing, only smiling.

**HD**

Dinner was mainly silent. Draco tried to act happy and into the festive mood but he couldn't. In the end he gave up and obviously so did Hermione.

"You know what… I am feeling rather tired," she said, "I know I sound like a party pooper, but do you mind if I went to bed?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry for not being with it," he said, "The Blaise… he's not here and well…"

"I understand." Hermione kissed him goodnight and left.

When the doors shut behind her Draco sat silently before his breathing became more long drawn breaths. He closed his eyes willing his immense pain to disappear but it wouldn't leave him. If anything, it was growing bigger by the second.

"Hammy!" he yelled.

A loud crack filled the air as Hammy appeared before him.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Bring me my whiskey- to my room. Don't let Hermione see. Understand?"

_Do you remember me?  
You can't see the things,  
That make me who I am,  
You'll never understand,_

Hammy nodded and left with a crack. Slowly Draco stood and left the dining room. But before he left tears blurred his vision. In anger he turned and grabbed the nearest tray, one piled high with roasted vegetables. With a cry of rage he threw them at the wall, smearing oily potatoes over the painting of the Malfoy Manor grounds.

He stormed through the house and up stairs to his room. He made sure not to slam the door shut and looked at the tray with a tall bottle of fire whiskey a shot glass. He walked over and grabbed the shot glass, throwing it at the wall sending glass shattering across the floor. He uncorked the bottle and took a long swig feeling the burning taste slide down his throat.

_That I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat,  
Moving, the devil's on my back,  
And these are the days that I dreamed about,  
And you're always there to remind me,  
_

He placed the bottle on the table and headed to his wardrobe finding the box with money. All thoughts of hurting Hermione were wiped from his mind the moment the grog touched his lips. He found a slip of parchment, wrote his request, and slipped the money into the envelope with the letter. He walked to his fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in.

"The Play Time House, Hogsmeade," he said clearly before throwing the envelope in.

He stood back as a shot of green flame erupted with the envelope disappearing. He walked over to his drink and sat on his bed taking long swig, after long swig.

_That you're my enemy,  
All that we had has gone away,  
There are times that fade away,  
But you'll still be my enemy,  
_

After a few moments his fireplace lit up once more with a container being thrown from the fire. Draco caught it and opened it up to a pile of pre rolled joints.

"Heaven," he whispered pulling the supplied lighter out and lighting one up.

He took a long drag and let out a gleeful laugh of delight as he downed it with a swig of fire whiskey. All the misery was wiping away, being replaced with pure joy.

"Who fucking cares if they died?" he shouted to no one in particular, "Fucking jerks left me behind!"

_The friend you had in me,  
You turned on so easily,  
I'm sad to see you go,  
At least now I know,_

He sat up and looked over at his bedroom door with a frown. Taking another drag he stood and walked towards it. Something small and insignificant was screaming in the back of his mind that to open that door would be the world's biggest mistake. He didn't care. What was there to be scared of? He yanked open the door with a wide grin to reveal a shocked Hermione. He smiled at her whilst her eyes moved from the bottle of fire whiskey to the joint hanging from his mouth.

"Want some?" he asked holding out the bottle before laughing.

_That I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat,  
Moving, the devil's on my back,  
And these are the days that I dreamed about,  
And you're always there to remind me,_

"No I don't!" cried Hermione in a shrill screaming voice as she backed away from him, "You said you would never touch that crap again!"

"It's good for ya," said Draco, "Makes me forgot a lot of crap. You really should try it. During the war, mate, I could escape almost any shit."

Hermione looked at him furiously and shook her head, "I have to go. I really do. I am not staying here to watch you spend the holidays getting high and drunk!"

_That you're my enemy,  
All that we had has gone away,  
And there are times that fade away,  
But you'll still be my enemy,_

_My enemy,_

_My enemy,_

_My enemy,_

Something rational within Draco kicked in. He closed his eyes and opened them to see Hermione storming into her bedroom. He shook his head wondering why he felt so sick and dizzy. Looking at his hands he saw the bottle and instantly dropped it along with the joint.

"Fuck," he whispered leaning on the doorframe clutching his head, "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

_And I see clearly now,  
You tried to bleed me,  
I see clearly now,  
You tried to feed on me,_

"Hermione!" he called stumbling across the hall and pushing her partly shut door open, "Hermione, no, don't go. Please."

"I refuse to stay if you are lying to me!" she snapped shoving clothes into her trunk with tears filling her eyes, "I love you and I truly believed you had changed!"

"It was a weak moment! I swear it won't happen again!"

"You said that before. I believed you and now look."

_And I see clearly now,  
You tried to bleed me,  
I see clearly now,  
You tried to feed on me,_

Hermione turned from him entering the bathroom and grabbing her brush, soaps, toothbrush, floss, and other random objects.

"You need to understand. I wasn't thinking rationally," pleaded Draco almost on his knees.

"Tell me something, do you ever think rationally?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well I would hate to see what happens when you don't!"

_And I see clearly now,  
You tried to bleed me,  
And I see clearly now,  
You tried to feed on me,_

Hermione slammed the lid shut on her trunk and yanked it up.

"Don't go," cried Draco reaching out to her.

Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at his chest, "Touch me, and I swear you will live to regret it!"

"Hermione… Hermione I love you," begged Draco, "Please, please don't go!"

_That you're my enemy,  
All that we had has gone away,  
And there are times that fade away,  
But you'll still be my enemy,_

"After this I doubt I can face you in school," whispered Hermione showing her tears finally, "You have really hurt me."

She pocketed her wand and pulled off the ring, dropping it onto the bed.

"Hermione…" pleaded Draco helplessly but it was no use.

_My enemy,_

_My enemy,_

_My enemy…_

She was gone.

**HD**

Hermione banged on the door hard, tears falling down her cheeks. The cold seeped through to her skin causing her to start shivering like crazy. A few seconds later the door opened with Fred Weasley looking at Hermione in complete surprise.

"Blimey! Are you insane?" he cried letting her in, taking her trunk from her cold hands, "Mum!"

Mrs Weasley came hurrying in from the kitchen and gasped at the sight of her second daughter, "Oh dear… come into the sitting room. Let's warm you up, dear. Fred, fetch Ginny, Ron and Harry will you?"

Fred nodded and left with Harry, Ron, and Ginny running in moments later.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny rushing to her distraught friend, "What happened?"

"Did he hit you?" demanded Ron looking for any sign of abuse.

"Did he do anything to hurt you?" asked Harry.

"You were all right!" sobbed Hermione having to be led to a seat to sit down.

Mrs Weasley left, knowing it was private talk between the four friends. Ginny sat beside Hermione while Ron and Harry knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?"

"He did it again… he used drugs and alcohol… I knew something was bugging him all day from the moment I said good morning," cried Hermione shaking her head in misery as her shoulder's shook, "I went to bed early and I heard shouting from his room so I went to see what was going on… he opened the door holding a bottle of alcohol and a joint hanging from his mouth."

"That bloody rat," growled Ron shaking his head.

"I couldn't stay… I couldn't," Hermione stopped talking as tears overwhelmed her. Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Ron and Harry swapped dark looks.

When school went back, Draco Malfoy was going to be meeting the anger of two best friends who do not like to see their Hermione hurt.

**HD**

Draco angrily threw the bottle at the wall before upturning a chair and knocking over other bits of furniture as he took his anger and frustration out on everything surrounding him.

"FUCKING MORON!" he shouted at his reflection before slamming his fist into the mirror.

The glass shattered around him and blood seeped from his fist. He didn't care. He had achieved the one thing he didn't want to achieve – make her hate him. He looked at the container full of joints and turned away. No he couldn't. He wasn't like that anymore. He was better then that. He was a real human again… a human who had made the one woman he loved leave in a fury aimed directly at him.

He looked at a picture of his parents and anger swam through him once more followed by despair.

"Its all your fault," he said as a lump formed in his throat, "Why couldn't you just… just not have got messed up with that fucking creep?"

He slid down to the ground and saw his still lit joint. With his mind going numb, he reached out and picked it up, rolling it between his thumb and finger.

"What else have I got to live for?" he whispered before taking in a drag and blowing it out slowly feeling the joyful rush to the brain.

**A/N: Will they sort things out or has Draco completely screwed things up for good? Hmm… see I like making bad things happen in Chapter Thirteen. Anyway, please review.**

**SONG: Fozzy – _Enemy_ from the album All That Remains. I then listened to the Living End's _Nothing Last Forever_ directly after to keep the mood going in my mind… it works.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Nightmares Return

**A/N: Well lot is bound to happen in this chapter. In all honesty I only expected the story to last roughly ten chapters. But what do you know… it is going to be longer… hopefully a lot longer! Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares Return_

The train whistle blew signalling it was time to board the train. Mrs Weasley gave her last minute hugs with supporting messages to each child.

"Behave Ron. Ginny, focus on your schoolwork. Harry, keep out of mischief. Hermione, don't let him get to you. Chin up, dear."

The four headed to the train not seeing the grey eyes solely focused on one person in particular. He moved towards the train keeping a safe distance between them both, but desperately wanting to get her on her own to beg for forgiveness or at least see how she was doing.

He slipped into the compartment across from them, sitting so they couldn't see him, but he could hear them – clearly.

Hermione thanked Ron for storing away her trunk and sat down with the _Daily Prophet_. She was her self again, almost. Her heart still ached from the hurt it had suffered and at night she would cry silently into her pillow wishing he were holding her in his arms as if nothing had happened at all. Her friends were wonderful though. They never spoke of it and tried to keep her laughing.

"So, the new year begins in four days," said Ron cheerfully, "Any resolutions?"

"To beat Slytherin in the final," replied Harry.

"To focus more in Potions," said Ginny, "I tend to fall asleep sometimes."

"Hermione?" said Ron looking at his friend curiously, "Any resolutions?"

"To make this year a better one then last year. And to steer clear of heartbreakers," came Hermione's bitter, yet confident reply, "What about you Ron?"

Ron smiled a little, "To not be a heartbreaker."

Draco clenched his fist tightly getting the underlying message of Ron's so called resolution.

Hermione smiled and looked down at the paper before checking her watch, "Oh I have to do a quick patrol and say hello to Pansy and Millie. I won't be long."

Now was his chance. He waited till she was well down the aisle when he slipped out following. A cold sweat was coming over him, his craving. He pushed it away and found an empty compartment. He waited impatiently for her to head back his way, knowing it would take a few minutes.

"Come on… come on," he pleaded thinking of the joint in his pocket and the silver flask.

He peered out and saw her heading back pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she walked. He counted to three and reached out, pulling her into the compartment and shutting the door behind him.

Hermione looked at him in surprise unsure of what to say or do. Her heart was begging her to hug him and breathe in his wonderful scent but her brain was telling her to slap him hard and warn him to never go near her again.

"I need you to listen to me," said Draco knowing his hands were clammy, "Without screaming or slapping me or anything at all, just listen to me."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the door pointedly behind him.

"I am a complete screw up. I know, I have been telling myself that for the past two days. But you need to understand why I have had a downfall."

"Nothing you say or do can fix what you did," snapped Hermione, "Open the door and let me out, or I will scream."

"Just hear me out, dammit!"

Hermione backed away from him recognising the symptom, "Your still drinking, and getting high! Oh my gosh, you truly expect me to listen to your pathetic sob story? Open the damn door now."

"You don't understand!"

"Open it!"

"Hermione! Please."

"Open the door now!" screamed Hermione yanking her wand out, "Do it now, Malfoy."

Draco's heart smashed into pieces at the sound of his surname coming from her mouth, the word sounded dirty and harsh like she never wished to say it again.

"I… I love you," said Draco opening the door, "And the reason why I turned back is because-"

"Don't," said Hermione quietly looking at him with eyes full of hurt, "Just don't say anything, please."

Hermione turned and headed down the corridor her heart beating. Everything around her drowned out as tears filled her eyes and her breathing became shallower. She stepped into the compartment and sat down with her three friends rushing over to her.

"Did you see Malfoy?" demanded Ron, his voice harsh despite the soft worrying look on his face.

Hermione nodded and took the tissue Ginny handed her.

"He doesn't know when to back off," growled Harry standing up right with Ron by his side, "Let's go."

Hermione paid no attention to them leaving as she tried to calm her breathing and stop the tears from falling. Ginny watched her brother and boyfriend leave and looked back at Hermione rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay Hermione. In time," she said soothingly.

"No it won't… I have to live with him, Ginny… I-I have to see him e-everyday," sobbed Hermione looking up expecting to see Harry and Ron, "Where are they?"

"Ron and Harry?"

Hermione nodded, "Did they? No… no, they can't."

Hermione stood and hurried down the corridor with Ginny hot on her heels in pursuit of Harry and Ron.

**HD**

"Leave her alone," snarled Ron slamming Draco against the corridor wall, "You've already hurt her enough! Don't make it any worse!"

Draco snorted and pushed Ron off him and dusted his robes down glaring at the two Gryffindor's, "Don't touch me again, Weasley. Or perhaps I shall make sure you don't play in the Quidditch final."

Harry yanked his wand out and pointed it at Draco glaring at him, "Is that so? Perhaps I will see too it that you are expelled. After all, it is obvious to everyone that Malfoy isn't exactly clean these days."

Draco shot Harry a glare, "I'll make a deal. I'll keep away from Hermione and no one needs to find out anything."

"Harry, Ron – are you both insane?" came Hermione's cry as she reached them and pushed Harry's wand down, obviously ignoring Draco looking at her longingly, "Let's just go."

"It's a deal Malfoy," said Ron as Hermione pulled him by the hand, "You better stick too it."

Draco watched Ron and Harry be lead away by Hermione and Ginny. He watched Hermione walk beside Ron, the Weasley's hand on the small of her back with Hermione waving her hands about as she scolded her two friends. Draco sighed and turned to head into his compartment only to be met with the stern faces of Pansy and Millicent.

"It's true then?" asked Pansy coldly.

"What do you think?" snapped Draco, "I fucked up."

Pansy stepped forward and reached into his pockets swiftly pulling out the silver flask and rolled joints, "I don't believe it… why Draco? You had everything going perfectly! Good grades, the girl of your dreams and your career all within reach! Why?"

"My parents died!" he shouted slamming his fist into the compartment door, "CHRISTMAS DAY! I GOT THE STUPID LETTER TELLING ME! I'M SO DAMN FUCKING SORRY!"

He turned and stormed down the corridor leaving Pansy and Millicent standing in the compartment doorway with Pansy holding the flask and joints.

Draco stormed past all the compartments including Hermione's banging everything within reach in a fury.

Hermione looked at him as he passed seeing the angry look with tears falling down his cheeks. She looked at her three friends unsure of what to do.

"Hermione, don't," said Harry, "Just let it go."

She nodded and looked out the window, not knowing it would be the one thing she'd regret.

**HD**

He slammed the toilet door shut behind him and sat on the closed toilet sobbing angrily into his hands. Everything was screwed up. He hated his life, where it had taken him. Three days ago everything was perfect. She was laughing with him, smiling, kissing him… loving him. He suddenly stood up and with a cry of rage slammed his fist into the mirror. The glass smashed all around him and shattered to the ground. Breathing deeply he looked at the sharp shard of glass still in the mirror.

Without thinking or considering what he was doing, he pulled it out of the frame. Sitting down, he rolled back his robe sleeve and pushed the sharp tip of the glass onto his skin and slid it up his arm for near ten centimetres. Blood spilled out instantly, rolling down the sides of his arms and dripping to the ground. He dropped the shard and looked at his piece of work.

He took a deep breath and rolled his sleeve down, feeling the stinging pain, moving the thoughts away from the ache deep inside of him. He slowly stood and exited the toilet ignoring the looks from the students who peered into the toilet and saw the smashed glass and drops of blood that were following him out.

**HD**

"Anything interesting?" asked Ginny as Hermione finished reading the rest of the Daily Prophet.

"No not really," sighed Hermione, "Just the normal."

A frantic knock came at the doorway and Hermione stood, opening it. Standing and looking at her in a panic was Neville.

"Neville? What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy's collapsed. He's bleeding."

Hermione glanced at her friends before following Neville down the corridor to the first set of compartments. A crowd was standing around thickly and Hermione pushed her way through them. Lying on the ground with his eyes closed was Draco. Above his head laid his arm where a flow of blood was coming from. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and shook him.

"Draco?" she said loudly, "Draco, can you hear me? Someone get help! Now!"

A few students took off, most likely the Prefects. Hermione grabbed his hand and rolled back the sleeve taking in the cut.

"Oh Merlin… what have you done?" she said grabbing her wand and tapping it at her robe sleeve to rip off. She took it and bunched it, pressing it hard against the cut.

She looked around and saw Harry pushing through the crowd.

"Harry, rip a thick strip of material from the bottom of your robes," said Hermione, "Now."

Harry did so and handed the strip to Hermione who wrapped it around the wound. As she did so she heard a shocked gasp.

It was the food cart lady.

"I'll tell the driver to hurry up and send word to Hogwarts to have Madam Pomfrey waiting," she said before rushing away.

"Is he breathing?"

Hermione nodded, having taken in the rise and fall of his chest, though it was shallow. She called Harry over and had him help her roll Draco into recovery position.

"All of you go back to your compartments!" ordered Hermione, "Prefects, patrol the corridor's and keep everyone in order!"

Everyone left except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Millicent. Hermione moved around to the front of Draco and sat beside him, one hand on his ribcage to make sure he kept breathing.

"Should we do something?" asked Pansy worriedly.

"We should arrive soon," said Hermione, "Stand by the nearest exit and signal Madam Pomfrey."

Pansy and Millicent hurried off. Ginny left to get a bottle of water and see if there was anymore bandages. Harry and Ron stood guard-keeping people away who tried to get a sneak peek.

Hermione kept her eyes solely on Draco and checked his mock bandage every few minutes. It was ten minutes late when he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Hermione sitting beside him looking worried.

"Mione?" he mumbled, "Is that really you?"

"Just rest," she said quietly.

"You found me?"

"No. Everyone else did. I just did the right thing as Headgirl should."

"But you took care of me… if you hated me you wouldn't."

"Just rest. Madam Pomfrey will be waiting at the station. You've lost a lot of," Hermione looked down at Draco and saw he had indeed passed out, "Blood."

"Here," said Ginny handing Hermione another bandage.

"Keep your hands on his ribs to make sure he is breathing," said Hermione moving to wrap the other bandage over the material from Harry's robes.

Finally, twenty minutes later they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The prefects ordered the students to exit from the designated exits and keep clear of the one Pansy and Millicent stood at. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn all piled onto the train. Hermione and her friends were granted leave and Pomfrey took over with the aide from the two Professors.

Hermione kept looking back as Ron led her out with his arm around her waist. She loved him still. But what could possibly have pushed him to attempt suicide?

**HD**

Word spread like fire of Draco's suicide attempt. The next morning Hermione was questioned by numerous students of how the Headboy was. Hermione repeated over and over she didn't know. She hadn't seen him since she left the train. In the end she snapped loudly at them.

"We broke up, so I don't know how he is!"

People left her alone after that. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. She sat down beside Ginny and buttered some toast before smearing it with sweet honey.

"Sleep well?" asked Ginny pleasantly as she scooped some porridge into her bowl.

Hermione hadn't. All night she had been plagued with nightmares that hadn't haunted her for months. All about that night, so long ago. The blood, the shock, the pain. It was the sight of Draco's wound that had triggered the memory she'd locked away once more. But now it was back and doing what it did best: haunting her.

"Sort of," replied Hermione.

"The Malfoy thing keeping you up?"

Hermione nodded snagging onto the excuse as quickly as possible.

"You know, no one would blame you for going to see him. I'll go with you if you'd like. Or maybe Parkinson and Bulstrode will."

Hermione just nodded. She ate silently and stood up when she'd finished. She didn't need support to go see her ex-boyfriend. It was something she could handle on her own. She said bye, telling Ginny she'd be in the library.

Within minutes she was outside the two tall Hospital Wing doors. With a deep breath she walked into the quiet Hospital Wing. She walked down the middle of the row of beds and saw one bed with a curtain drawn closed around it. No other bed was occupied.

"Madam Pomfrey?" called Hermione looking around.

The curtain was pulled back and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. She gave Hermione a smile and beckoned her over.

"He's just woken up. You did a wonderful job yesterday," she said warmly, "Dear, you look exhausted."

"Bad dreams," said Hermione with a shrug.

Pomfrey nodded and left. Hermione looked over at the bed at a pale Draco whose wrist was wrapped in a clean bandage.

"Had to replenish my blood… and I am on a detox program," he said, "But I lost my Headboy spot."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It was probably for the best. Least you get space away from me."

"I guess."

The two fell into the silence. Hermione looked around awkwardly before glancing at her watch.

"I should probably go," she said adjusting her bag strap, "Just came to see if you were alright."

"Oh, right."

"Get well, Draco," said Hermione with a half smile. She turned and headed towards the door but Pomfrey calling to her stopped her.

"Here. I don't have any dreamless sleeping potion, but this is the next best thing."

Hermione looked down at the vial and took in the name: _Clear Mind Day_. She looked at Pomfrey with her mouth partly opened to protest.

"Dear you need sleep. Take a few drops a day. That is all you need."

She shoved the bottle into Hermione's hand and scurried off. Hermione looked up from the vial and over at a watching Draco.

He knew what it was and what must have been racing through Hermione's mind. Hermione turned away as the memory of her attack flooded her mind. She shoved the vial into her bag and left. She wouldn't touch it. Giving it back would've meant explaining to Pomfrey about her old addiction. She made it to Potions before the bell sounded and sat beside Ron.

"Where is Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Seeing McGonagall about something. She asked him to see her. Have you seen Malfoy yet?"

"No," lied Hermione pulling out her parchment and quills, "All I did was my duty as Headgirl."

Ron nodded in agreement and gave her a small smile before Slughorn began the lesson.

**HD**

"That's wonderful!" cried Hermione hugging Harry happily, "You… Headboy. It should have been that way from the start."

Harry smiled looking down at the badge pinned to his robes, "Yeah well…better late then never I guess."

"Yes, I suppose," grinned Hermione as they stood in the Common Room of the head tower, "Well that's your room over there."

"With the gold handle, nearest to the bookcase?"

Hermione frowned and looked at the handle. It was no longer silver, but now gold like her own, "Ah, yeah."

Harry walked over and opened the door up revealing a white walled room with golden coloured skirtings. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the change but said nothing as she headed over to the table to begin her homework. She emptied her bag and looked at the vial. Her hands shook at the temptation pumping through her. She grabbed it and headed to her room, placing it in the desk draw before heading back out to the common room. She sat at the table and looked over at Draco's old lounge. Normally he would be reading his own work or the paper, or begging her to join him on the lounge.

A lump formed in her throat but Hermione looked down at her work and focused her entire mind, not even seeing Harry sit across from her with his own work. Harry looked at her curiously but said nothing. He knew his friend was dealing with a lot and that space was something she would need.

**HD**

_Hermione screamed in agony as the pain spread through her leg. Blood seeped out instantly and her body gave way to the pain as explosions sounded around her. She was going to die for sure. This was the end of it all-_

Hermione jumped awake crying with sweat covering her body. Her body was trembling with fear all over. She threw the blankets of her and looked at the time. Ten to six. She stood and changed into her uniform before brushing her hair into a ponytail. She opened her desk drawer to find another inkbottle and saw the vial of Clear Mind Day. Slowly her fingers touched the cool glass. Her heart pounded at the temptation. Not only to feel the rush it gave her, but to be free of her nightmares day and night. Forget all her fear, pain. Everything. A touch of the cool blue liquid and she would be free.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed the inkbottle before shutting the draw with a slam. No, she wouldn't do it.

She packed her bag and left her room, heading to the lake to take her morning walk and at least free her mind. The cool breeze tickled her neck as she walked around the lake slowly. But nothing was working. The thoughts haunted her, the pain, and the noises of her scream mingling with the others. She stood still by a group of rocks and let her tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"Tempting, isn't it?"

Hermione looked up in surprise at the sight of Draco dressed in his uniform, "When did you get released?"

"Dinner time last night. You'd left the Great Hall before I arrived. I heard Potter got Headboy."

Hermione just nodded, "I had homework and I was tired."

"You look it. I obviously guess its not thoughts of me keeping you awake."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away to the lake.

"I saw you take the vial."

"I haven't touched it, if that is what you are asking."

"But you took it. The threat is going to be there now."

"I'm not like you!" snapped Hermione, "I don't give into temptation!"

Draco just nodded and said nothing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," muttered Hermione.

"It's fine. I deserve it anyway."

Hermione kept quiet looking at the cool, calm water.

"Look, I just want to say sorry again. I don't expect you to understand an-"

"Why'd you do it?" asked Hermione suddenly, "I know I said I didn't want to know why, but now I do. Why?"

"I got a letter from Azkaban that morning. While you were having a bath I read it… my parents are dead."

Hermione looked at Draco with her mouth partly open, "You didn't say anything. You should have told me!"

"I didn't want to ruin your day."

"Draco…" Hermione was speechless with disbelief that he had turned to drugs and alcohol instead of telling her, "I don't know what to say at the moment… obviously you didn't trust me… you just should've told me."

Hermione looked down not knowing what to do or say. Now that she knew the reason she didn't know whether to forgive him or not.

"I should go," said Draco quietly, "I'm sorry… again."

**A/N: Will Hermione forgive him? Will she turn back to her own addiction to escape her nightmares? Well review and I will update!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Quidditch Final

**A/N: I am exhausted from work but I HAD to update seeing as I am staying at my mothers for the night. Sorry for the longer wait but with work it is hard to try and fine time to even write when by the time I get home all I feel like doing is having a shower, dinner and SLEEPING! But thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, read the previous chapter would ya?**

_Chapter Fifteen: Quidditch Final_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall earning a wave of greeting from her three friends. She returned the wave with a strained smile and sat down beside Ron taking no notice of her mail waiting to be read. She sat and stared at her plate her mind turning over the conversation she'd shared with Draco earlier.

"I see Malfoy was released," said Ron looking over at the Slytherin table catching Hermione's attention with the name, "I bet the teachers will be watching him like a hawk."

Hermione shrugged and placed an omelette on her plate.

"You ran into him already, didn't you?" said Ron furiously, "We had a deal!"

"No we didn't," frowned Hermione in confusion, "Unless I was drunk, I seriously don't remember a deal."

"Not between us. Harry and I had a deal with that slime ball ex of yours. He swore to leave you alone if no one found out about his addiction."

"Little late Ron," sighed Hermione, "You walked head on into his trap. The whole school already knows he does drugs. Why do you think he lost the Headboy position?"

Ron's mouth fell open before he decided it would be better to remain silent. Hermione looked over at the 'slime ball ex of her's' and watched him talk quietly with Pansy and a sympathetic looking Millicent. Hermione teared her eyes away and vacantly stabbed her fork at her omelette pretending to listen to her friend's droning voices.

_An explosion struck from behind, propelling her forward at a run. She ducked a spell and spun around to throw one back screaming in horror at the dead corpses that met her eyes. She turned again seeing Ron battling for dear life meters away. Then the sight of tall, proud Kingsley falling before her eyes. She was stunned, she couldn't move. Then it hit her. Violently, suddenly. The pain, blood, her collapsing. Her mouth opened in shock-_

"NO!" screamed Hermione throwing her fork as her eyes sprung open in horror.

The entire hall was silent and looking at her in confusion.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Harry leaning over to her worriedly.

"I-I can't handle this anymore," said Hermione standing and stumbling over her seat, "They won't leave me alone… everywhere I go… I can't escape them… I'm going insane for sure."

She turned and left the hall at a quick walk. She ignored any hellos thrown her way or concerned looks at her dark circled eyes. There was only one solution; one answer to be free of her nightmares and it was waiting for her, calling for her.

"I know where you are going."

"Buzz off! I don't care if you know!" snapped Hermione ignoring the voice.

"You don't think anyone will notice the sudden change? It will affect everything Hermione. I sure know that!"

"You've been clean for what? One day maybe?" cried Hermione turning to face Draco angrily; "I don't think you are one who should be giving me advice on drugs!"

"You are making a huge mistake if you do it. I'll tell Lupin."

Hermione threw Draco a dirty look as she kept walking tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her entire body was shaking. She couldn't escape it.

"Please," pleaded Hermione looking at him desperately, "Just leave me alone. I have so much to deal with. I… I do love you, okay? But at the moment there is so much more going on. More then you can possibly understand."

Draco sighed and nodded, "Look, I will leave, but I am sending Potter to get you. You need help. Stop helping everyone else, help your self first."

Hermione just nodded and waved him away. She stood where she was, her body still shaking as her tears finally came falling down. Helplessly she dropped her bag to the ground as sob after pitiful sob escaped her. It was finally coming out, everything she had been bottling inside of her releasing itself.

Harry arrived a few minutes later, his cheeks flushed from rushing to get to her. At the sight of his best friend having fallen apart he rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her.

At Harry's warm embrace Hermione cried harder clinging to him.

"Mione… I think you need to talk," said Harry glancing up at Ginny and Ron who arrived, "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

Hermione nodded, "Hagrid's."

**HD**

It was the turning point for Hermione. She finally told her friends everything about the night. Hagrid listened as well, keeping the supply of tissues handy for Hermione and even Ginny. Hermione explained the entire night and how she had turned to drugs herself to escape the reality of it all.

By the end her friend's were speechless, yet pleased Lupin had reached Hermione before she spiralled completely out of control.

"Was Malfoy part of your own healing process?" asked Ginny, "Or was he the real deal?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he was to start of with. But… he followed me today. I think if he hadn't I would've drowned that whole bottle and gone hunting for more."

"He got me as I was heading outside for a walk," said Harry with some admiration.

"He still broke your heart," pointed out Ron bitterly.

"It wasn't intentional I think," said Hermione knowingly, "He had a weak moment, just like I have been having. His parents died. He found out Christmas day."

"So what, are you going to go back to him?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I think we both need time apart. Time to sought ourselves out."

**HD**

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" came the chants of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses. It was finally February.

So much had happened all through January. Hermione seeked proper counselling and was well on the way of sorting her issues. Draco had finally cleaned himself up for good. He was healthy, happy, and thriving being surrounded by his housemates.

Yet both still held a flame for each other. Whenever they crossed paths they would swap small smiles but said nothing. Neither really knew what to say.

"Good morning Hermione."

Hermione looked up in surprise seeing Lupin sitting beside her, "Professor Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus. I heard you have finally sought the aide of counselling. How is everything going?"

"Good. The nightmares are coming less often now… since I explained everything I have never been better."

"You look the same bright girl who I met in your third year."

Hermione smiled, "So are you here to support Harry, Ron and Ginny?"

"I actually came with a friend of mine. He is here scouting Draco Malfoy. He is even keen on taking Harry onto his team."

"Wow," said Hermione looking up at the two seekers flying around for the warm up, "Well it should definitely be an interesting match. Both teams are so strong."

"Yes, I heard about the tie match before. 160 all."

Hermione nodded as Hooch blew her whistle. Within minutes the game was underway with Colin Creevy commentating.

"Welcome all to another suspense filled match! Both teams are in tie and vying to win the House Cup. Gryffindor's line up is: Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Their Beaters are: Ross Fleck and Jim Ward, Keeper is Ron Weasley and Captain and Seeker is Harry Potter. Slytherin's line up is: Chasers: Chelsey Flint, Michael Kane and Sasha Kesby. Beaters: Chris Lowe and Nathan Joss. Keeper is Perry Cork and Captain and Seeker is Draco Malfoy. Both teams are in top form. And now, they play!

"Gryffindor catches the quaffle straight up. Weasley in possession, passes to Thomas, Thomas ducks a blow from the bludger sent by Lowe, passes quickly to Finnigan. Finnigan loops past the tackle from Flint, aims… Cork blocks the goal! Passes to Kane, Kane to Kesby, and Kesby back to Kane, Weasley intercepts. Weasley is on the move! WEASLEY AIMS! Cork blocks the goal!"

"Almost had it," sighed Hermione, "Go Ginny!"

"Kesby in possession… seekers are still searching for the 150 points and win of the game and cup… Kesby passes to Flint; Flint dodges attack from Thomas with an elbow… Oh! Flint hit with a bludger and drops the quaffle! Finnigan catches and fakes a pass to Weasley throwing the Slytherin team off… makes his way to the goals… passes to Thomas… Thomas taking aim… no quickly passes to Weasley… Weasley aims… and SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

With Lupin beside her Hermione jumped up and cheered loudly with the rest of her house.

"Go, go Gryffindor!" cried almost every student unless they were in Slytherin.

"Alright Slytherin are back in possession… oh Malfoy sees something… no, he's lost it. Kesby to Flint, Flint to Kesby and back again. Weasley getting frustrated."

"KEEP ON YOUR GAME!" came Harry's yell from above Hermione and Lupin.

"Potter giving his orders… Weasley intercepts another pass and side passes to Thomas… Thomas is making his move… twenty feet from the goals, hard pass to Finnigan… Finnigan shoots and SCORES! Twenty to nothing!

"Slytherin really need to get their act together with this one. It seems Potter knows what he wants and he trained Gryffindor hard to get it."

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and called time out. His team flew to the ground earning a glare from their Captain, "What are you doing? You are treating them like a bunch of pansies! This is POTTERS team we are dealing with dunderheads! He wants to win and he has drilled them everyday like I have drilled you! Get in there and makes yourselves known!"

With a cry of agreement they flew back into the air and the match resumed.

"Hopefully Malfoy's pep talk has got his team into action… and it looks like it! Slytherin are truly back in action! Kesby sideswipes Thomas, snagging the quaffle… passes to Kane… Kane to Flint… Flint dodging a bludger… Flint taking aim… no, passes to Kesby and Kesby scores! Twenty to ten! Things are evening up!"

An hour later the match was still in motion. The score constantly changed and both teams were playing hard building a thick sweat despite the cold air.

"And the score is 100 all! Still no sign of that snitch and both seekers are getting more frustrated by the minute! Weasley is still in the game despite a hard knock to her shoulder… passes to Thomas… Thomas passes to Finnigan! No Flint intercepting the pass and shoots down the field. Fleck fires a bludger… oh and that _will _hurt in the morning! Kesby catches the quaffle… passes to Kane… no Finnigan catches it… passes to Weasley… Weasley _dropped_ the quaffle!"

"She's hurt," said Hermione leaning over the railing as Ginny came crashing down towards the ground. A scream went up and Hooch called emergency time out.

Harry however, moved fast catching Ginny before she hit the ground. Hermione and Lupin raced down the steps and onto the field as Pomfrey dashed onto the field with McGonagall and Hagrid.

"I can play," said Ginny irritably before wincing, "Seriously I can play."

"Ginny you fell from your broom with the pain," said Harry, "We can have someone play for you."

"Who? Vane? No. She is not taking my position," snapped Ginny standing up, "I am playing!"

"Move aside," said Pomfrey but it was too late, Ginny was back up in the air despite Ron's angry yells.

"She is going to be the death of me," sighed Harry before he took off heading back up to the game.

Everyone returned to their seats and play resumed.

"Alright, sure is action packed today… Weasley with the quaffle… takes aim… and scores!"

"Told you I could play!" shouted Ginny triumphantly.

Despite that Hermione saw the wince on her face as she flew overhead.

"Wait… both seekers are on the move! Malfoy in the lead… Potter gaining… both neck and neck… both are in for it… both grab… who has it? _Who is it_? Both land hard on the ground in a tumble…"

Everyone was on there feet looking down at the ground. Even play in the air had paused to see who won the house cup.

"Slytherin have won… Slytherin have won!" cried Dennis in disbelief, "For the first and last time ever, Draco Malfoy caught the snitch against Harry Potter!"

Hermione clapped looking down at Draco in shock as he held the snitch up. Slytherin were in an uproar and Hermione knew they would be partying like crazy that night.

**HD**

"It was a tough game," said Hermione patting Harry on the back as Ron led Ginny away, against her will to get Pomfrey to check her injury, "I've never seen such an exciting match before."

"I'll give him credit," sighed Harry looking over at the Slytherin team walking to there own change room, "He knows how to train a team to win."

"So do you. Go shower and whatever. I'll be waiting out here with Remus."

Harry nodded and ran over to his team congratulating them on a great game. Hermione walked over to Lupin who was chatting with Hagrid.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and grinned at Pansy and Millicent. Both wore green ribbons in their hair, green jackets, black pants and had green streaks through their hair.

"It look's like you both got into the spirit of things," chuckled Hermione.

"Ah, nothing can outdo Luna Lovegood's lion hat thing," chuckled Pansy as the distant roar sounded, "So are you coming to the party tonight? Draco is even considering inviting the Gryffindor team, but we think he has a reason behind it."

"What reason?"

"And they call you smart," teased Millicent, "He is hoping you will go if he invites your friends."

"Draco and I don't even talk anymore. Besides, I don't know what my friend's are doing," pointed out Hermione as a cry of joy came from the Slytherin change room direction.

The three girls looked over seeing Draco cheering before racing over to them looking ecstatic.

"They want me to play for the junior team! That is a step away from the national team!" he cried hugging Pansy and Millicent, only smiling at Hermione, "I can even study Law!"

"That is wonderful!" cried Pansy smiling.

"Awesome," added Millicent.

"Congratulations," said Hermione before stepping away, "I have to go see how Ginny is. Ron made her go to the Hospital Wing. Anyway… umm… I'll see you late, maybe."

Hermione turned and left with Draco watching her leave.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" sighed Pansy crossing her arms, "We asked her to come. She might for all we know. But you need to tell her before the end of the school year comes."

"We don't talk anymore, you know?"

"You did just then," pointed out Millicent, "Sort of, I guess. How hard is it to just start up a conversation? She doesn't hate you and well, you definitely don't hate her."

Draco shrugged, "I'm going to shower. See you both at the party."

**HD**

"So Hermione," asked Ginny. Madam Pomfrey had healed her bone, which was cracked and released her after ensuring everything else was in place, "What are you… umm… doing tonight?"

"Probably reading. Why?" asked Hermione as they headed down a corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Well… Slytherin are having their party… and well the Gryffindor team were invited."

"You want to go?"

"Well yeah. Harry and Ron aren't and I know you have been to one before, so I was thinking maybe you could go with me?"

Hermione gave a sigh in response.

"We don't have to-"

"No, no it's fine. Let's go."

"What now?"

"Yes now. The party started right after the match. Come on."

The pair headed outside and across the grounds. Distant music could be heard pumping from behind a thick group of trees. Ginny looked nervous yet excited all at once. Hermione was calm, having already been to one before. They walked around the trees being welcomed to a heap of people talking, laughing, or dancing. Hermione pointed to Pansy and Millicent and her and Ginny made their way towards them through the throng of bodies.

"You came!" cried Pansy excitedly hugging Hermione.

"Ginny wanted to come, so I came with her," explained Hermione hugging Millicent as well.

"Welcome to the party," said Millicent with an actual smile to Ginny, "I'll find the Butterbeer's."

"So, did Potter get onto the team?" asked Pansy looking at Ginny.

"I don't know. We knew the scout came. I heard Malfoy's been accepted," said Ginny swaying a little to the music.

"He did. Draco hasn't arrived yet but should do so soon."

"Butterbeer's ladies!" said Millicent handing them each one as a popular Weird Sister's song came on, "Let's dance."

"Nah," said Hermione, "You go."

"Oh come on!" cried Pansy, "Weasley, tell her!"

"Please Hermione! You look good on a dance floor!"

Hermione gave in and the three dragged her to the centre of the party zone dancing and laughing like normal teenagers.

**HD**

Draco walked around the trees dressed in the appropriate attire for the evening. Dark blue jeans and a green button up short sleeved top with the two top buttons undone. His hair was ruffled a bit giving him a laidback look. His teammates cheered at the site of him causing him to grin happily. They dragged him over to the table of strictly butterbeer, as Draco requested when the planning began three weeks ago.

"Mate! That catch was brilliant! Everyone thought Potter got it," said Perry Cork.

"Hey mate, your ex is here tonight," pointed out Michael Kane patting him on the back with his girlfriend, Chelsey Flint beside him.

"Where about?"

"Dancing with Pansy, Millicent and that Weasley girl. She is the only team member of Gryffindor to come."

Draco looked to where Michael was pointing and sure enough; Hermione was dancing with her three friends, laughing as Pansy imitated break dancing. He gave a small smile at the sight of her relaxed laugh as Millicent had her turn at imitating a ballerina turn. She really had changed back to her normal self from before the war.

"Dude, don't just smile at her, go say hello," said Chris Lowe shoving him forward.

Draco stumbled the first few steps but weaved his way through the crowd to Hermione and her friends. Pansy greeted him with a pleased hug before pulling Ginny and Millicent away to get something to eat. Hermione looked at the three in surprise before turning to Draco with a smile.

"So you came," said Draco with a nod.

"Ginny wanted to come and had no one to go with… so that's how I wound up here," replied Hermione awkwardly.

"What would you have been doing tonight instead?"

"Probably reading a book my mother sent me the other day."

"Oh… right. So umm, I guess you have already sent away for your University's?"

"Ah yeah… The London one umm… one in France, Italy, Australia, and America."

"Oh, so where do you hope to go?"

"London one of course. It's close to home," replied Hermione with a shrug, "But if they all fall through I plan on travelling for a bit and maybe coming back to teach here."

"Oh, what would you teach?"

Hermione smiled at the idea, "Anything really… well anything except Divination. That's a load of rubbish."

"Better not let Trelawney hear you say that. She may detect your death to happen at her hands."

Hermione chuckled before looking startled, "Ron, Harry. Ginny said you weren't coming."

"We weren't until Neville spotted you and Ginny heading this way," said Harry, "Gryffindor is having a get together. Are you coming?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Ron had spotted his sister chatting with Pansy and Millicent.

"Ginny! It's time to go!" he ordered startling his sister into dropping her drink.

"Really, Ron, you don't have to terrify us into going," said Hermione in annoyance.

"Well, you both should go now. Everyone is waiting for you both."

"Why would they be waiting for me? I'm not on the team."

"You're Headgirl."

Ginny walked over looking guilty, "I just came to see what it was like."

"That's a stupid idea," said Ron rolling his eyes as Ginny left with Harry. He reached out and grabbed Hermione by the hand, "Come on."

Hermione yanked her hand free, nearly stumbling into Draco, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hermione, he is bad news for you!"

"What are you getting at?" she cried angrily.

"Malfoy. He is bad for you," Ron sighed grabbing her hand again.

"She told you before Weasley," warned Draco as Hermione pulled herself out of his grip once more.

"Sod off Malfoy. We are going Hermione."

Ron grabbed Hermione once more and pulled her away. Hermione yanked her self free as Draco shoved Ron away from her.

"I don't need anyone telling me what to do," snapped Hermione, "Tell the Gryffindors to start the party with out me, and all the Slytherin's I am sorry I had to leave early."

"Where are you going?" asked Draco and Ron in unison.

"To find some silence without people literally bickering over me."

**A/N: Well, there you go. Both have finally found freedom from their demons, but will they find love with each other again? Draco got into The University of Magic in London and on the Quidditch team. Will Hermione study medicine at the same place? Will Hermione discover why Ron is still jealous of Malfoy? Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. Back To Normal

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, hey!**

_Chapter Sixteen: Back To Normal_

Hermione spent the next two days avoiding Ron and Draco. She would get to the Great Hall early to eat at all meal times and go to her hiding spot in the library, the muggle books section where hardly anyone went. She mostly spoke with Harry seeing as she lived with him and would briefly chat to Pansy and Millicent until Draco would come along. As for Ginny, she knew where Hermione went in the library and would meet her their to talk.

It turned out that Harry had got onto the junior team as well. The scouts said if they had enough players they would make two junior teams. Harry was going to study to be a Hit Wizard.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw it was ten to seven. She left the common room and headed to the Great Hall in attempt to eat breakfast before any one else arrived. She didn't want to deal with two men bickering over her. She knew, without even asking them, that Draco and Ron were both jealous of each other. Ron- because he knew Hermione still had feelings for Draco. And Draco – because he knew Hermione was close friends to Hermione and may have a chance at becoming her boyfriend should he ask. It was true; Hermione had developed a soft spot for Ron despite still having feelings for Draco.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked behind her and looked away as Ron ran towards her. He fell into step beside her and took a few deep breaths to catch his breath. Hermione shifted her bag strap as they stepped down the staircase down to the Entrance Hall.

"So umm, they are having the Valentine's Dance next week," said Ron as though he were speaking of the weather, "Are you going?"

"I have too," replied Hermione entering the Great Hall ignoring Draco who had arrived early in a hope of seeing her, "I'm Headgirl."

"Oh, so are you going with anyone?"

Hermione grabbed some toast as Ron looked at her waiting for an answer, "I'm making an appearance then leaving. I only have to open the dance with Harry."

"Oh, I see. Well you see I was wondering if you would go with me," said Ron with a shrug.

Hermione looked at him silently hiding her surprise. She turned and left, heading directly to the library. She was heading towards the door when someone else calling her name caught her attention. She turned around and was surprised to see Draco hurrying towards her. He hadn't spoken to her since the party, then again, neither had Ron seeing as she hadn't given either a chance to find her until now.

"Hi," said Draco breathlessly, "Umm… how are you going?"

"Fine," replied Hermione, "You?"

"Good… so, I just want to apologise… about shoving Weasley at the party."

"It's fine. I haven't really given it much thought," lied Hermione smoothly.

"I heard the Weasley asking you too the dance next week."

Hermione just nodded as she heard the library door's unlock. She turned to walk in when Draco placed a hand on her arm. Hermione's stomach did a funny front flip at the touch, causing her to look at him.

"Are you going with him?"

"I'm going with no one," replied Hermione turning back to the door.

"Come to the dance with me," said Draco, "Think about it, please."

Hermione didn't nod or say anything. Instead she walked into the library and headed to her hidden table, pulling out her homework. She began working on it silently for half an hour before Ginny arrived sitting across from her.

"Ron asked you to the dance?" said Ginny instantly.

"So did Draco," replied Hermione like it wasn't a big deal as she wrote more to her essay that was longer then requested, "I don't think I will be going with either of them."

"Malfoy asked you? You two broke up and haven't spoken to each other since."

"We spoke at the party before Harry and Ron turned up."

"That's about it… you don't know who you want to go with," said Ginny suddenly, "You like both of them."

Hermione looked at Ginny before sighing, "That would be correct."

"I thought Malfoy was just a phase."

"So did I, but I seriously fell in love with him and even now, I still have strong feelings for him."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron… Ron just happened. He helped me through some of it and well I guess sisterly feelings increased into something more."

"What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I can't decide it all in a week."

"No… that would be impossible for any girl," said Ginny frowning, "I think we are going to need Parkinson and Bulstrode for this."

Ginny pulled some parchment from her bag and took Hermione's quill writing a quick note to Pansy and Millicent telling them to come to the muggle book section of the library. She pulled her wand out after folding it into a paper aeroplane and sent it away.

"Dad taught me how they do it at the Ministry," said Ginny, "It comes in handy."

"Saves using the owls," replied Hermione, "And house elves."

**HD**

Draco signed the letter and called down his owl, tying the letter and a sack of money to it. He watched the owl leave and left with a pleased smile. He headed down stairs and too the library, hoping to find Hermione. He walked in and looked up and down the obvious spots not catching sight of her. He turned to leave when he spotted Pansy and Millicent walk in heading to-

"The muggle section?" he murmured with a frown.

He quietly followed them and went up the aisle before the one they disappeared up. He came to a halt at the voices and sat on a desk listening.

"You what?" cried Millicent before being hushed by everyone.

"You like Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy," came Pansy's voice in slight awe, "And both are crazy about you. Any girl would beg to be in your situation."

"Well I don't want to be," came Hermione's annoyed tone, "Both want me to go to the dance with them, but I can't choose within a week. That's impossible."

"It is," agreed Millicent, "What about just not going with either of them. Go by your self and have a good time."

"Go to a Valentine's dance alone?"

"Pansy and I are. Best way to go – that way you don't feel obligated to dance with the same person all night."

"Exactly. Then you can dance with Weasley and Draco and… maybe that will help make your choice."

Draco frowned and stood up as Hermione agreed. She would most likely make her choice that night then.

'Fine,' thought Draco as he left the library, 'Weasley has competition. I will not loose.'

**HD**

Hermione looked at Ginny uncertainly. The dance would begin in an hour. All through the week Draco and Ron had been cornering her to chat. Hermione was slowly losing patience with it all and once again took to hiding from them. But if they didn't see her, it was letter's she got. Whenever an owl arrived, Harry would check who was from because Hermione felt like she was suffocating from it all.

"You can't not turn up," said Ginny dressed in a black spaghetti strapped knee length dress with a pink sash around the waist, "Look at you, you got dressed up for it."

"I can easily change into my pyjama's."

"You have to go anyway. You and Harry have to open the dance."

Hermione groaned cursing her Headgirl duties. She slipped her black heels on and checked her reflection. It wasn't a formal dance, just smart casual dress. She had on a black ¾ length skirt with white silk singlet and a short sleeved black top that tied up loosely at the front. She left her bedroom to the common room where Harry was waiting dressed in black pants and a blue button up top. He linked hands with Ginny and the three left.

The dance was for forth years and up. The younger years were having a feast in their common rooms with some music playing. The three caught up with a few other people along the way, most were in couples. Pansy and Millicent met Hermione at the foot of the stairs. Pansy was dressed in a nice pink sundress and Millicent in ¾ pants and a yellow baby doll style top.

"Hermione, we have to open the doors," said Harry as she began chatting to Pansy and Millicent.

Hermione nodded and followed Harry through the crowd, passing other couples, Ron and Draco who both smiled at Hermione.

"Kill me now, Harry," moaned Hermione quietly at the door.

"Who are you going to choose?" whispered Harry.

"At this rate – no one. Imagine how one would act if I didn't choose them," pointed out Hermione, "They stalk me as it is."

"Let's get tonight done with then," suggested Harry before him and Hermione pushed the door open revealing the hall decorated in pink, red, white and silver.

The music started instantly a love song called: "Breathless". Hermione found Pansy and Millicent and they headed to get a drink as couples moved to the dance floor. The three stood around chatting before Neville ventured over to Hermione.

"Hi Neville," smiled Hermione, "You look nice tonight!"

"So do you," smiled Neville who always felt at ease around his friend, "Do you want to dance?"

"Hermione, dance with me?" said Ron coming over.

"No, dance with me," said Draco walking over, shooting Ron a nasty look, who returned it.

"I think I will dance with Neville," replied Hermione taking Neville's hand, "He asked me first without the looks."

Hermione walked out to the dance floor as Sexy Back by a muggle singer started. Her and Neville danced a few dances together, talking and laughing, much to Ron and Draco's disgust.

"She won't choose you if you stand back," said Pansy quietly in Draco's ear, "Go make your self known."

"Where's the Weasel?" asked Draco glancing around.

"Toilet. Which is why you should go cut in now!"

Pansy shoved Draco forward. Draco tapped Neville on the shoulder as a slow song replaced the upbeat one. Neville left and Hermione placed her hand in Draco's, with one on his shoulder, as he placed his other hand on her waist.

"You look lovely tonight," said Draco looking her in the eyes.

"So do you," replied Hermione quickly looking away. She couldn't melt into those eyes. Not tonight. Not ever.

"You look like you don't want to be here."

Hermione gave a chuckle, "You got that right. I have two stalkers, Draco. Neither will let up or give me a chance to breathe – that includes you too Ron."

Ron was standing beside them, about to turn away at the start of Hermione's lecture. She let go of Draco and stepped back from him looking at the two.

"I like you both," admitted Hermione, "But you both are driving me insane with the cornering in the corridor's, arguing to sit next to me in potions and the constant stream of owls… I need space. Desperately. Just let me work out who I want to be with on my own terms – even if it takes me years."

Hermione turned and left the Great Hall heading outside. She walked down the path hearing the distant sound of an Abba song called Super Trouper playing.

"I want to give you something."

Hermione spun around looking at Draco, "I thought I made myself clear back inside."

"You did. But I brought you this before that."

He opened a case revealing a silver bracelet with the locket in the shape and design of the Gryffindor crest.

"Draco, it's lovely but you can't buy my feelings."

"I'm not trying too. I just… I want to show you in a way what you mean to me."

Hermione frowned but it dawned to her exactly where he was heading, "Don't say it."

"I love you."

"I just told you not to say it," cried Hermione turning away and taking a deep breath, "Why did you have to say it?"

"Because it is the truth and you need to know."

"But now? You should have… told be before everything got so damn confusing!"

"You weren't speaking to me!"

"Because you weren't speaking to me!" cried Hermione in frustration.

"I wanted to talk to you but you were always with your friend's! They were like hawks, making sure bad ass Draco kept away from you!"

"They were worried about me. I was still trying to sought everything out!"

"Right, right… and then ta-da! Weasley feelings arrived!"

"I can't help how I feel!" snapped Hermione, "I can't change what has happened!"

"I wish I could! I wish I could go back to Christmas and never receive that letter! Never touch those fucking drugs and alcohol!"

"We all make mistakes," said Hermione quietly shivering in the cool breeze, "Some good some bad. In the end we all have to suffer the consequences."

"Right, so I have to watch you fall for Weasley, marry him and have his children. Brilliant outcome for me."

"Not everything is about you! Who says I will marry Ron anyway?"

"Everyone knows you will! It's been on the cards for years."

Hermione shook her head, "Goodbye Draco."

She turned and headed inside tears filling her eyes. Draco watched her leave and looked down at the bracelet case he held in his hands still.

"Brilliant Draco," he muttered, "You succeeded in sending her directly into your enemies arms."

**HD**

But Hermione didn't run to Ron and enter a relationship with him. Hermione remained single for the months to come. She told Ron and her friend's a relationship was just something she didn't want, especially with exams arriving soon.

Draco was furious with everyone for the weeks to come. He was more mad at himself then anything else. Everyone simply thought he had converted back into the sneering Draco Malfoy he was before the war. Everything had fallen back into place, although Hermione kept her friendship with Pansy and Millicent. Ron eventually stopped trying to win over Hermione and eventually the normal, bickering friendship returned.

As May drew closer Homework loads became heavier. Hermione spent her days, eating, sleeping, going to classes, patrolling and studying whilst completing her set homework. Everything was like clockwork.

Draco was the same, without the patrolling. Whenever he would see Hermione in the library he would ignore her completely, like she ignored him. It became a natural thing and soon both were back to calling each other Malfoy and Granger.

Hermione gave a yawn and stretched. It was April the 25th. In six days the exams would begin. Glancing at her watch, Hermione saw it was 11:30pm. She packed her books up and stuck them in her bag and headed for the exit as Madam Pince went about putting candles out.

Hermione reached the exit at the same time as Draco. She stepped back and waited for him to leave first, which he did with a sharp glare at her. Hermione sighed and walked out heading along the dimly lit corridor. She turned a corner when her foot kicked something. Looking down she saw a long thin velvet case. She knelt down and picked it up and opened it, revealing the bracelet Draco had brought for her for Valentine's Day. She traced her finger over the crest and looked up seeing Draco walking a few meters away.

She sighed, knowing she had to return it, "Malfoy!"

He halted and turned to look at her. Hermione jogged over to him, frowning, she swore she saw a look of longing flicker in his eyes before they turned to that shade of cold grey.

"What?"

"You dropped this," said Hermione handing him the case before walking off quickly.

Draco looked at the case and at Hermione's retreating back. He opened it and looked at the bracelet with a sigh. Closing it he slipped it into his bag before heading to his own common room.

**HD**

"No," sighed Hermione as she tried to explain something to Ron from potion's, "Healing. That's the other use of Dragon's blood. How can it… I am not even going to finish that question."

Ron groaned, "I'll never get into University."

"You will."

"Even if I do, I won't be able to afford it."

"Go in on a scholarship and then get a part time job," suggested Harry before furrowing his brow at something, "I'm getting a headache."

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Hermione earning a shocked look, "The exams begin tomorrow. We need to eat, don't we?"

"Yeah… but I think they may be cancelled," said Ron in wonder.

"Why?"

"You suggested we take a break," said Harry grinning.

"Oh ha, ha," chuckled Hermione packing her books away, "Come on you comedians. I'm starving."

"Hermione, can I speak to you?" came Professor McGonagall's voice as she headed over to them in the library.

Hermione nodded and she told Harry and Ron to go without her from the looks of pain on their faces.

"I have everyone's responses from Universities waiting in my office. As you know they judge people on their normal exams marks in the magic world, however they can change their minds when they receive a copy of the Student's NEWT's."

Hermione nodded having read that before.

"You have received acceptance letter's from each University you applied for."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. She was literally speechless.

"This has never happened before," said McGonagall, "I thought it would be rude of me not to tell you in person."

"I… every single one?"

McGonagall nodded, "Indeed. Congratulations Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Thankyou, Professor… I have to tell my parents and friends."

Hermione thanked McGonagall again and left at a run. She entered the Great Hall grinning happily earning surprised looks from her friends and people all around.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, "You look like you got an overdose of the happy charm."

"I feel like it," giggled Hermione sitting beside Neville and Ron, "I got into every single University I applied for!"

All her friends cheered and hugged her happily. Hermione laughed and they all ate talking about Hermione's achievement with Ron boasting, "It could only happen to you!"

Hermione finished and headed over to the Slytherin table getting happy smiles from Pansy and Millicent who were seated beside Draco.

"What was all the cheering for?" asking Pansy turning to look at Hermione, "I hardly expected you to look so happy the night before exams start."

"You know how I applied to all those Universities?" replied Hermione.

Millicent and Pansy nodded, while Draco pretended not to be listening.

"I got accepted into each one!"

Pansy and Millicent screamed happily and jumped up, hugging Hermione. Draco hid his happy smile making him look as if he had eaten something sour.

"I have to tell Mum and Dad," said Hermione still grinning, "They will… oh they will be so proud!"

Hermione left and Pansy and Millicent looked at Draco.

"I only make that face after eating an orange," pointed out Pansy, "Or brussel sprouts, but whatever. You are still hot for Hermione."

"Every single University. Only Hermione could achieve that."

"Yeah, true. And Hermione will be going to the London University of Magic. She always said that."

"And you will be at the same place as her," said Millicent with a nod from Pansy.

Draco sighed, "How can you love someone so much… that all you project is hate?"

"Because you think thats' what she wants you to feel," said Pansy, "School ends soon and you don't know what is going to happen during the Summer Holidays- which Hermione will spend with the Weasley's… namely, Ron Weasley."

**A/N: Yeah… every single University and well… review if you want to know what will happen in chapter seventeen.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Second, Third or Forth Chance

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Second, Third or Forth Chance_

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them looking at the first year student, "Yes?"

"I can't reach a book I need and no one will help me reach it. Madam Pince is busy and the former Headboy got up me for bothering him."

Hermione stood up and followed the student through the library. Tomorrow was the last day of exams. It would be Transfiguration practical followed by Potions. They walked past Draco's desk, where he was busy studying with a frown. However he looked up at the familiar scent of Hermione's perfume.

"Which one?" asked Hermione.

"The top one called _Transfiguring Inanimate Objects, book one_."

Hermione looked up at it and pulled her wand out. She summoned it down and handed it to the first year who thanked her and ran off. Hermione put her wand away and turned to leave only to nearly run into Draco.

"Malfoy," said Hermione coolly, "Could you move? Like you, I have to study."

"We need to talk."

"We haven't talked in months. What makes you think I want to start now?"

"Well, you can listen and I will talk."

Hermione sighed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Look, I know I have been a jerk towards you. But I only act that way because that's what I think you want me to do. The thing is, I love you… still. And I know I don't deserve a second… or third… maybe even forth chance but maybe we can try being friends again… and maybe over the holidays between now and University make a point of seeing each other. What do you think?"

Hermione looked down at her shoes biting her lower lip in thought. She looked up at him and for the first time in a long time saw his eyes showing emotions other then cold hate. She gave a nod and he grinned.

"Great. Then maybe – as a friend – you can help me with this Transfiguration term. It's confused the heck out of me."

Hermione nodded, "Let me get my books."

For the next hour they sat across from each other studying and giving each other tips. Every now and then one of them would crack a joke causing laughter and smiles. However Madam Pince came around saying the library was closing. The pair walked out together each with a small smile.

"So you know they are having the last Hogsmeade weekend this week," said Draco, "Would you like to spend it… with me?"

Hermione felt her heart skip a bit and her eyebrows rose at the request, "I-I'll have to think about it. Can I let you know tomorrow night after dinner?"

"Sure," nodded Draco as they reached the Entrance Hall, "Well… tonight was nice."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Both looked at each other awkwardly unsure of how to say goodbye. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped away.

"Ah… night," she said before turning to head to the staircase.

Draco however ran over to her gently touched her shoulder causing her to tun to him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently before stepping away.

"Good night Hermione."

Hermione watched him head down the dungeon steps and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She slowly walked up the steps, her lips burning from the kiss he had given her. Her stomach had butterflies in it and her heart was slowly racing.

She reached the common room and walked in, sitting on the lounge across from Harry who was studying. He looked at Hermione who absently pulled her Potion's textbook and notes out.

"Everything alright? You look confused," said Harry lowering his notes.

"What do you think of Draco? Like after everything."

"I don't know what to make of the guy anymore. Some days his the worlds biggest arsehole and then other days he is caring – mainly caring about you."

Hermione snorted, "He hasn't shown me his caring side for a while… well he did tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione told Harry's the night's events right up to the sudden kiss. When she finished he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't relay that one to Ron. The poor guy will loose his cool with Malfoy."

"Ron's moved on to making love eyes at Parvati."

"He has?"

Hermione nodded, "Ginny and I were discussing it today during lunch. You were still doing your Defence practical."

"I thought he was still hung up with you."

"Ginny says he is but knows I don't want to ruin the friendship should we break up."

"So are you going to go back to Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well he wants me to go to Hogsmeade with him this Saturday. I said I would think about it."

"Okay. Look I'm not going to tell what to do, but just really think about your decision. Look at it from all points of view, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded before both returned to their studying.

**HD**

"Equipment down. Put your potion into the supplied vial, label it clearly with your name, house and student number," said the examiner walking up the aisle.

Hermione scooped her perfect potion into the vial and corked it. She wrote the details onto her label and stuck it onto the vial before handing it in. For the next ten minutes everyone cleaned up their belongings before exiting to the corridor with a cheer. Exams were over and so was school. Now they had to focus on graduation.

"It's over!" cried Ron happily, "No more pesky exams!"

"What if the Universities turn me away after getting my results?" said Hermione nervously, "That would be horrible."

"Hermione your potion was perfect. Quit worrying… oh there's Parvati. See you's at dinner!"

"And Malfoy is following us," murmured Harry to Hermione, "I'll go find Ginny."

Hermione nodded and stopped walking turning to Draco, "How did you think you went?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Well I think I may have added the dragon scales a bit too soon and stirred it one to many times. Was the smoke purple enough?" replied Hermione anxiously.

"I bet you did fine. Don't panic about it. McGonagall hands out the acceptance and rejection letters tonight. I already know I am in. And you obviously do as well."

Hermione nodded as they headed up the dungeon steps, "Are you glad your dreams came true?"

Draco nodded, "That part did anyway."

"Only part of it?"

Draco's cheeks flushed pink and shrugged, "The other part… it doesn't matter. So have you thought about Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah… and I think it would be fun – but this time we have to stick to the rules," said Hermione warningly, "I'm not going to mess anything up."

"That's fine," replied Draco as they headed outside towards the lake, "We both went through a kind of rebellious time."

"I know."

"It wasn't all bad though… we had some good times."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"You guess… I can pick out quite a few."

"That doesn't involve sex?"

Draco nodded without hesitation, "Our talks, walking around the lake and the walk to Hogsmeade when it rained."

Hermione gave a small smile and nod, "Well done."

"Can you only remember the sex? That was brilliant too."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red. She cleared her throat before speaking, "I was congratulating you on focusing on other moments away from the sex."

"Yeah but the sex was good."

Hermione gave a small nod and scanned her mind for another topic, "Are you going to the graduation ball?"

"Definitely. The after party will rock."

"What after party?"

"The Slytherin one."

"Your house sure knows how to party."

"It's all in the mind of a Slytherin," said Draco tapping his head with his right hand finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Gryffindor can too. We just don't do it as often as Slytherin like too."

"And your house isn't as sneaky."

Hermione gave Draco a disbelieving look, "The whole school knows about the Slytherin parties. No doubt the teachers do as well. They just couldn't be bothered trying to break it up."

In the distance a rumble of thunder sounded. Students were already heading back towards the castle knowing that storms could roll in fast at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco however kept walking not caring how close they were. Things were comfortable between them, which relieved both of them.

"So are you definitely going to the London University of Magic?"

Hermione nodded, "Mum wants me to go to the one in America but the London University is the best of them all. I would be learning from Healers who travelled the world, worked in the best Hospitals… I can't pass that opportunity up."

"No one can make you."

"I know. I don't know whether I will live on campus or at home. I guess I'll see what my friends do. What about you?"

"I'll live at the Manor. It's big as you know and will have all the books I need – as you know."

Hermione nodded biting her lower lip again, "I'm the other part right?"

"The part of my dreams I lost?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah… you are. But what can I say, I fucked up."

"But you sorted your self out in the end."

"Yeah, after a suicide attempt."

"What was going through your head when you did that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I thought I'd lost everything… that I had nothing to live for."

"But Draco you had Quidditch… Law School… friends."

"But I didn't have you."

Hermione fell silent and just nodded.

"Awkward, sorry," said Draco.

"No… I'm just amazed I can drive a guy to attempt suicide… kind of makes me look… evil."

"You are far from evil," said Draco grabbing her hand making them stop walking, "Look… I want you to hold onto this," he reached into his robe pockets and pulled out the bracelet case, "Hold onto it, and when you think you are ready to give us a chance put it on."

Hermione took the bracelet case and put it into her own robe pocket. Thunder rumbled above them and both looked up as the first drops of rain began to fall before the whole lot began falling.

"Run for it!" cried Draco holding onto Hermione's hand still as they ran from the lake towards the castle. As they reached the steps both started laughing. Draco pushed the door open and they stumbled in, sopping wet. Hermione rested her hand on Draco's chest as they laughed at each other's appearance.

Suddenly Draco placed his hand to Hermione's cheek. She looked up at him and he drew her in for a long kiss, which she eagerly returned before someone cleared their throat. Both broke apart to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Millicent looking at them. Ron's face turned into a scowl before he turned and ran up the Entrance Hall steps.

"I have to go," murmured Hermione before she turned and ran up the staircase calling Ron's name, "Ron wait! Please!"

Ron kept walking at a quick, angry pace. Hermione ran along side him looking completely guilty.

"Ron it just happened… will you please stop walking and listen to me?" begged Hermione.

"I think you made your choice pretty clear, despite not giving me a real chance," retorted Ron coldly.

"Ron you and I have always been best friends and I don't want to ruin that!"

"Dammit it Hermione, can't you see? I have loved you for years… that will never change. You will never just be a friend to me!"

Hermione wiped tears away as he stormed off leaving her standing in the corridor alone, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Sorry Ron… sorry."

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to look up at Millicent with Pansy beside her. The two walked with her back to her common room, explaining Ginny and Harry had gone to talk to Ron in case he tried anything stupid.

"Did you let the kiss happen?" asked Pansy flat out siting across from her with Millicent beside her.

"It happened all so quickly," replied Hermione wiping tears away, "He kissed me, and I just kissed him right back."

"So you kind of let it happen?"

Hermione nodded miserably, "I guess I always knew I would wind up choosing Draco… but I didn't want Ron to find out like that."

"Ron will calm down. Just wait and see."

**HD**

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I have five galleons and 12 sickles and 2 knuts. That should be enough, don't you think?"

"Alright. I'll do it. When do you want it done?"

"After Hogsmeade. In the Entrance Hall where everyone can see. I'll give the signal."

"What will that be?"

"I'll scratch my ear twice, the right ear."

"Okay then. It'll be done."

**HD**

"How is she?" asked Draco as Pansy and Millicent entered the common room later that night, "Does she hate me?"

"No. She still likes you a lot," said Millicent, "She said she knew you would always be the one she picked. She just didn't want Ron to find out the way he did."

"So do I keep away from her?"

"That would be best. Let her cool Ron down and come to you," said Pansy looking at her watch, "It's really late. I'm going to bed now."

"Same," said Millicent.

Draco bade them goodnight and sat staring into the fire with a smile. Despite Hermione going through a hard patch he couldn't help but feel happy. Hermione had chosen him over the Weasley. His dream was going to come true after all.

**HD**

Saturday arrived on a mostly happy note for the seniors. Harry woke happy to finally be free of exams and relaxed with the fact he no longer had to deal with anyone evil. Also, he was dating Ginny Weasley, a wonderful vibrant young woman. Draco woke with a grin – he had got the woman he loved back and was living his dreams. Hermione woke torn between happy and frustration. Happy her life was pulling together but frustrated with the Ron situation. As she left her common room she slipped the bracelet on. Ron woke unsure of what to feel overall. He supposed that he would understand his emotions by the night.

"Are you two angry with me?" asked Hermione quietly looking at Ginny and Harry worriedly.

"No," both answered honestly.

Hermione nodded and sat across from them. She looked up to see Ron walk in. He took one look at the expensive bracelet and turned and left. Hermione sighed and looked down at her food.

"I should be happy. I've completed Hogwarts and now going to University," sighed Hermione pushing her food around on her plate, "Here I am torn between both happiness and misery."

"Ron will calm down. He went to bed early last night anyway. So just give him a few days to cool off," said Harry, "Nice bracelet."

"Thanks," replied Hermione smiling a little, "It's umm… from Draco."

Ginny and Harry nodded with no comment. At nine am, students in third year up, filed to the Entrance Hall. Hermione walked over to Draco with a small smile holding her hand up to show the bracelet. He beamed at the sight of it and gave her a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you completely sure?" he asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes I am," smiled Hermione, "Come on. We can walk there. Then go to the book shop."

"Why the book shop?"

"Well I want to find out what books I will need for the next four to six years. It depends on how long I plan to study for you see."

"Six years of University? You would graduate at the age of 24."

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Hermione, "I don't want to marry until I'm 25 and start having children at 28."

"I see."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You had different plans?"

"Stupid ones," he said after Filch marked their names off and let them leave.

"Oh come on. No plan is stupid," said Hermione nudging him in the side as they linked hands.

"Well I wanted to get married while in University and have kids when I finished."

"I see… well who knows what will happen between now and then."

"I don't want to lose you again, Hermione," replied Draco looking at her, "You mean too much to me for that to happen."

Hermione gave him a small smile and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Lets hope you don't lose me then."

The pair spent the day looking through the bookstore, Zonko's, Honeydukes, walking around the Shrieking Shack, eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks. It was a relaxing day allowing the two to get to know each other properly again.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go to that lovey dovey tea shop place," said Draco pointing towards it.

"Oh, well I wanted to go there next," said Hermione looking slightly hurt.

"Well if you want to we can."

"Draco, I was kidding," chuckled Hermione, "What would make you think that?"

"Most girls like it there."

"Too cliché for me," said Hermione looking at her watch, "Time to head back anyway."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

The pair walked back with Draco's arm around Hermione's waist, her arm the same. The afternoon sun shone down on them warmly giving the sense that summer would be arriving in a few weeks.

"Hi you two," said Pansy meeting them at the road leading towards Hogwarts, "A good day I assume?"

Her and Millicent looked at the couple with pleased smiles.

"Very good day," replied Draco before kissing Hermione on the cheek, "What about you two?"

"We went shopping for the graduation ball. What about you Hermione?" replied Millicent.

"My mum is sending my dress. We picked it out the week before school returned. You two will have to come see it when it arrives."

"Just like a wedding. The husband can't see the dress or the bride in the dress before the wedding," muttered Draco with in eye roll.

"Oh you'll survive," teased Pansy, "Millicent got this lovely silk gown."

"It's nothing special," shrugged Millicent clutching a silver bag in her hands, "Honestly."

"Oh Millie, I bet it is beautiful," said Hermione smiling at her self conscious friend, "When my dress arrives we will all meet up in my room and look at the dresses. Even Ginny is going seeing as she is Harry's girlfriend."

"Sounds like a plan… but lets make it more special," said Pansy linking arms with Hermione and dragging her away from Draco as she linked her other arm with Millicent, "Let's have old fashioned slumber party? All four of us. Wea- Ginny is a great girl and well… it would be fun."

Hermione smiled, "Alright. I'll pass it along to Ginny and we can have it the day my dress arrives."

The three grinned and Pansy and Millicent walked off ahead leaving Hermione with Draco again.

"Women… you can never keep up with them," said Draco earning a slap on the arm from Hermione, "Oh you know I mean it in a good way."

"You'd better," warned Hermione as he drew her closer for a kiss.

**HD**

"Oh that sounds brilliant!" cried Ginny grinning at Hermione later on at dinner as Ron and Harry sat across from them.

"What's brilliant?" asked Ron putting food onto his plate, "Hi Hermione."

"He speaks to me," replied Hermione looking at Ginny who nodded, "Hello Ron."

"Hermione is having a slumber party in her room and Pansy, Millicent and myself are invited," said Ginny with a smile.

"Sounds… girly," said Harry.

"Mate, I think you'll be back in your old dorm that night," said Ron patting Harry on the back, "Unless you want a makeover."

"Now that's an idea," said Ginny with a mysterious glint in her eyes, "Some smoky eye shadow to bring out your gorgeous eyes… ivory foundation… some black eye liner."

Harry punched Ron in the shoulder, "Great. You've given her ideas. Now I'll never be safe."

Ron laughed with his sister and Hermione as Harry stabbed at his steak.

"Oh, I'm only kidding," said Ginny reaching out and patting Harry's hand, "Calm down deary. Eye shadow is just not your thing."

"Never will be," pointed out Harry firmly.

"Of course."

"Did you have a good day, Hermione?" asked Ron scratching his right ear.

Hermione nodded, "It was great thanks."

"Oh my gosh," whispered Ginny looking towards the Great Hall doors.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked in the same direction. Hermione's mouth dropped open at what met her eyes along with the clatter of her dropped fork and knife.

**A/N: What is it? Oh I know. But you can all wait…. So review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. Graduation Ball

**A/N: Hey all. Well left you all hanging as to what was seen. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Ball_

"Dammit," cried Draco as him, Pansy, and Millicent came up the dungeon stairs.

"Where'd it go?" asked Pansy looking for the clasp to Draco's cloak that had fallen off.

"I'll find it. You two go ahead without me."

Pansy and Millicent left as Draco backtracked down the stairs holding his cloak in one arm. He'd brought it with him to wear for when he took Hermione out flying that night but the clasp had fallen off. After a few steps be found it. His stuck it in pocket to fix after dinner and headed back up walking across the Entrance Hall alone.

"Hello Draco," purred a voice to his left.

Draco glanced over and gave Romilda Vane a nod, "Vane."

"Why the last name-calling?" she said with mock puppy dog eyes grabbing his arm and trailing her hand up it.

Draco looked down at her hand and frowned, "Made it clear long ago that what happened between us was long over. So, let go."

Romilda gave a pout and Draco rolled his eyes trying to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. He wasn't about to use force on her either, that wasn't his nature.

"Vane, let go now."

"Not until I've done what I was paid for," she whispered before pulling him forward and crashing her lips upon his.

Draco backed away in shock, this time pushing her away. He took a deep breath and looked at her, seeing her smirking smile.

"See you later, lover," she said loud enough for people in the Great Hall to hear.

Draco looked up praying Hermione didn't see anything. But there she was looking at him with her mouth hanging open. He wanted to run to her, make her see that he didn't kiss Romilda but he was rooted to the spot, unable to move. But Hermione did. She stood up with all the dignity she had within her. She gave her friends a small smile and walked out of the hall as if no one was staring at her. She walked right past a smug smiling Romilda Vane. Finally she came to a stop in front of Draco and looked at him.

"Looks like you lost me again," said Hermione sliding the bracelet off and looking at it, "So much for me meaning so much to you."

Draco reached out to stop her, but Hermione dropped the bracelet into his hand. She turned and headed up the steps as Pansy and Millicent walked over to Draco confused.

"What happened?" asked Millicent, "Why did you kiss Vane?"

"I didn't… I swear she kissed me. She wouldn't let go," said Draco looking at the two with wide honest eyes, "I would never do that… not to Hermione."

"I believe you," said Pansy, "Come on. Lets go to the Common Room and work out what happened."

Draco nodded numbly and followed Pansy and Millicent to the Common Room.

**HD**

Hermione sat on her bed. No tears fell down her cheeks; no anger was flowing through her. She felt nothing. Maybe she was in shock or maybe she was just sick and tired of finally being happy and having it be crushed like a bug.

Footsteps in the Common Room alerted her of Harry's return. Standing Hermione walked to her door and shut it ignoring not only Harry's worried face but also Ginny and Ron's. She went and sat on her bed and looked at her clock. It was ten past seven. She stood and changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed, using her wand to turn off all the lights around the room.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

**HD**

"So what happened?" asked Pansy as Draco paced in front of him and Millicent.

Draco told them everything that happened, Romilda not letting his arm go, the sucking up and then the kiss.

"Wait, what did you say she said?" frowned Pansy, "Just before she kissed you."

"She said 'Not until I've done what I was paid for'," said Draco with a frown, "Why?"

"How you became Headboy I'll never know. But think about it. She said 'Not until I've done what I was paid for.' Vane, the slut, was paid to snog you, Draco."

"That little whore," whispered Millicent with a growl.

Draco stopped pacing and looked at Pansy, "Someone set me up then."

"Obviously," said Pansy rolling her eyes, "We need to speak to Vane and work out who would go to extreme lengths to sabotage your relationship with Hermione."

"I know who," snarled Draco clenching his fists, "Weasley."

**HD**

Hermione woke the next morning finally feeling miserable. Thankfully it was a Sunday. She could easily avoid most people, except her friends. Then again, if she went to the kitchens to get food she most likely would avoid them. Deciding to do just that she dressed in three-quarter black jeans and a plain white fitted polo top. She slipped on her flip-flop shoes and quickly did her hair into a ponytail. Pocketing her wand she left her room, glad to find Harry still in bed, only Ron and Ginny were sound asleep on the lounges. Hermione crept past them and down the steps before slipping out the door. With a sigh she walked through the still rather deserted castle. Sunday was generally a slow day at Hogwarts with breakfast running till mid-morning.

Hermione ran down the steps to the kitchen and tickled the pear before opening the door and entering.

"Harry Potter's friend!" cried Dobby his tower of hat tilting to the side along with his feet looking rather large with the numerous socks, "What can Dobby get you?"

"A poppy seed muffin and an apple thanks, Dobby," smiled Hermione though she felt guilty for telling the poor house elf what to do.

Dobby scurried away and returned a few moments later with a muffin and red apple. Hermione thanked him and left. She slowly walked up the steps eating her muffin. As she was about to enter the corridor she jumped back as Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked past.

"… either the library or Great Hall," said Ron, "She must be really upset."

"Malfoy that prat better stay away from her," replied Harry angrily, "What a jerk."

Hermione listened to their voices die away. With a deep breath she walked into the corridor but quickly turned away as Draco, Pansy, and Millicent came walking in her direction.

"Hermione-" said Draco desperately.

Hermione ignored him and hurried past him towards the Entrance Hall to escape outside. When would people realise that Hermione would rather deal with her emotions alone?

**HD**

"Give her some time," said Pansy as Draco watched Hermione runaway from him, "She is probably still reeling form what ­_she _saw last night. Us three might know what happened but not Hermione or her friends."

"Oh no," said Draco, "That bloody Ron Weasley knew what happened. I know it… when I get my hands around his throat…"

"Threatening him really isn't helping us achieve anything, Draco," sighed Millicent, "I've tried but it doesn't work and what do you know, there is Miss Whore right now. Let Pansy and I do this."

Draco hid behind a nearby suit of armour as Pansy and Millicent pretended to be talking about something random. As Romilda passed them however they walked swiftly towards her and grabbed one arm each and dragged her down the staircase towards the kitchen ignoring her protests.

Millicent slammed her against a wall as Pansy stood in front of her with a glare.

"Who paid you?" demanded Pansy angrily.

"What?" cried Romilda.

"Oh do not do the innocent shit with us," cried Millicent stepping forward causing Romilda to shrink back with fear, "Who paid you to ruin Hermione and Draco's relationship?"

"What is going on here?" came Professor Sprout's voice.

Millicent and Pansy took a step back and looked innocent.

"Professor we caught Vane here trying to break into the kitchen," said Pansy shooting Romilda a warning look.

"Is that so? Miss Vane?"

Romilda nodded too scared to speak.

"Right. Twenty points to Slytherin, ten points from Gryffindor. Off you go please."

The three left with Romilda leaving at a quick run. Draco stepped out from behind the statue watching Romilda disappear down the steps as Pansy and Millicent appeared.

"Well?" he asked.

"Sprout interrupted us before we really got anything," sighed Pansy, "On a bright note she nearly pissed her self with fear. Some Gryffindor she is."

Draco gave a grin at the comment before sighing, "None of this is proving anything. Hermione needs to know I would never cheat on her."

"I know," said Millicent, "Pans, maybe you and I should go speak to her?"

"No. What Hermione wants is to be alone more then anything. I know the way her mind works. Come on. Lets go eat."

The three headed to the Great Hall but at the sight of Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, Draco stormed over, yanking the red haired Gryffindor from his seat and throwing him to the ground. Scraping of teachers chairs sounded but Draco didn't care.

"You jealous bastard! Why did you do that? Don't you care for anyone's feelings but your own?" yelled Draco angrily, "I know you did it!"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" cried McGonagall stepping in between Ron and Draco.

Ron stood up and dusted his clothes off, "I don't know Professor. I think Malfoy has cracked after breaking Hermione's heart."

Draco stepped forward his fist raised but two Professors quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You'll pay Weasley," he growled struggling against the people restraining him from tearing Ron apart, limb-by-limb, "I swear on my parents grave you will PAY!"

Draco finally shoved the Professor's holding him off and stormed out of the Great Hall. Pansy and Millicent raced out after him as Ron shrugged his robe back into place and sat down beside his sister.

"What was Malfoy screaming about?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Don't know," lied Ron, though his ear tips went a shade of pink, "Probably lost his mind."

Ginny and Harry just nodded though they casted Ron a frown of curiosity when he wasn't looking.

**HD**

"I can't find him anywhere," said Pansy walking over to Millicent outside the castle an hour later, "I'm really worried about him."

"… stay away from me! I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses!" came a shrill scream.

Millicent and Pansy turned around and watched Hermione run into Hagrid's Hut, with Draco standing still looking at the closing door hopelessly.

"Oh Draco," whispered Millicent shaking her head as they jogged over to him.

He looked at them, shook his head, and ran off towards the Quidditch pitch to be alone.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" suggested Pansy looking at the hut, "We have to do something."

Millicent nodded and they headed up the hut steps with Pansy knocking on the door. Hagrid opened it a few moments later and frowned at the pair.

"Hi… we want to talk with Hermione… if that is okay," explained Pansy.

"I'll… err… jus' be outside in the garden then," said Hagrid as Pansy and Millicent walked in, with him leaving.

Hermione looked up at them from the large chair she was in wiping tears away.

"Come to defend him?" mumbled Hermione with a sniff.

"We have come to explain something," replied Pansy pulling a floral handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to Hermione, "Keep it."

Hermione blew her nose and looked at the two, "Well?"

"Romilda Vane was paid to kiss Draco. We know it because she said to Draco she was paid to do it. Draco swears it was Ron Weasley's doing out of jealousy."

"Ron wouldn't do that. He is better then that."

"When it comes to love men will go to the extreme," said Pansy with a knowing look in her eye.

"How do you know?"

"Because the man I loved died protecting me."

Hermione just nodded and looked away guiltily, "My life is a roller coaster ride of happiness and misery, I swear."

"Hear Draco out then."

"No… because Ron just wouldn't do that. He would want me to be happy."

"Then speak to Vane," pleaded Millicent, "For your sake and Draco's."

"I'll think about it."

Pansy and Millicent left shortly after and headed back to the castle in silence.

"Do you think she will?" asked Millicent breaking the silence.

"Speak to Vane?" replied Pansy.

Millicent nodded but Pansy shook her head no.

"She wants to believe one of her best friend's wouldn't do something so cruel to ruin her own happiness."

**HD**

The weeks passed with Hermione avoiding Draco. She would look at Romilda curiously when ever they passed each other in the hall but she just couldn't bring herself to question her. Whenever Ron was around Hermione acted normally but Pansy's claim would ring in her ears over and over until she left quickly too avoid blurting out the accusation.

Why was it bothering her? She had known Ron for years and was sure he wouldn't do something like that to her. He acted normally and was back to flirting with Parvati as if nothing had happened.

"My dress is here!" cried Hermione at one breakfast as an owl swooped down with the white package.

Hermione held onto the box grinning to Ginny.

"Brilliant. So, we will have the slumber party tonight then? The ball is tomorrow and we can spend the day getting ready together," said Ginny excitedly.

"That is a great idea. Harry you will have to disappear for the night," said Hermione looking at Harry with a smile.

"Suits me fine. Ron and I are planning to play a best of three game of Wizard Chess anyway," replied Harry.

That night Pansy, Millicent, and Ginny all arrived with their dresses covered along with shoes, jewellery, and makeup. They set the beds up on the floor of Hermione's room before sitting around and eating junk food and chatting.

"I can't believe tomorrow night is the last time here," groaned Hermione with a look of sadness in her eyes, "Next comes University."

"I'm going to France," said Pansy, "To study more into Potions."

"I'm going to America," said Millicent, "I'm doing a degree in teaching History."

"Overseas?" cried Hermione, "I'll be at London."

"You'll have Harry there," pointed out Pansy, "And Ginny's brother."

Ginny nodded, "Dad helped organise a scholarship through the Ministry for him."

"Oh great… but I won't see either of you two," said Hermione looking at Pansy and Millicent sadly.

"We have the whole Summer to see each other. And I will be back for Christmas break," said Pansy.

"Same," agreed Millicent, "Now, enough depressing talk. I want to see dresses!"

The four sprung up from the lounges and ran into Hermione's room. Millicent revealed hers first. It was sky blue in colour with a boned buster, strapless top half. The zipper was as the back with the full skirt draping along the ground. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny exclaimed at the beauty of the dress though Millicent claimed she would look horrible.

"You will not," said Pansy firmly, "You are a beautiful person Millicent."

"Show us yours Pansy," said Ginny, watching Pansy uncover her gown.

It had a pleated neckline with rhinestone straps. The zipper was hidden at the back of the floor length dress, which was a deep red colour that managed to bring out Pansy's eye colour.

"Gorgeous," smiled Hermione, "Completely gorgeous."

Ginny pulled hers out from its covering and held it up. Like Millicent's it had a boned buster with a lace up back. It was a two-piece set with the full skirt and strapless top in a teal colour.

"Mum and I saved for this for two years," explained Ginny, "Fred and George are going to buy me a new one for next year."

Hermione opened her package and moved back the paper covering before pulling out a turquoise gown. It had an open back with silver sequins along the edges, with silver beaded criss cross straps. The front showed a fitted bust with the floor length gown flowing out from beneath the bust area.

"Mum and I loved this one," said Hermione, "It was the first one we saw."

"It's beautiful," said Pansy.

After that they spent the night talking before falling asleep at two in the morning.

**HD**

"Ten minutes!" cried Hermione putting her silver drop earrings on as Pansy hopped around slipping one of her black-heeled shoes on.

"Coming!" cried Ginny glancing at her curled hair in the mirror before exiting Hermione's room.

Millicent exited the bathroom looking uncertain. But she did indeed look beautiful in her gown with her hair up into a sweeping bun.

Pansy hugged her and checked her hair was still up in its curled ponytail. Hermione's hair had been straightened with half pulled up and clipped in place before being curled loosely.

"Hello?" came Harry's voice.

Hermione grinned at Ginny as Harry came up the steps dressed in a black robe set with a white silk tie.

"I believe we are going together," said Harry smiling at Ginny, "You look gorgeous tonight."

Ginny smiled and linked arms with Harry kissing him on the cheek. The pair left and Hermione left with Pansy and Millicent a few seconds later. They walked to the Great Hall passing other couples or younger students wanting to watch the seniors in their gowns or robe sets.

The Entrance Hall was milling with couples. McGonagall was standing at the steps giving directions.

"Ginny, you may head in to your seat. Potter, Granger, Parkinson and Bulstrode – line up in alphabetical order."

Hermione did so, passing Draco who was dressed in his black tux robe set with a silver tie. He gave Hermione a small smile, but Hermione merely glanced at him before looking away as she took her spot. Normally Gregory Goyle was in front of her but not anymore.

For ten minutes the students waited before the doors opened. The Hall had been transformed once more. Balloons in the houses colours decorated the walls with streamers. The long tables were gone with small ones around the room with names at seats. But not only had certain sixth years been invited, so had peoples parents. The seventh years walked in looking around in awe. Hermione spotted her parents and waved with a smile at them as they grinned at her happily.

The seniors lined up at the front of the hall, just like they had in their very first year.

"Seven years ago these young adults arrived as a group of nervous, excited and hopeful first years. Over the years I watched them transform into mature young adults. Some had their moments of mischief, most were dedicated students. But I am proud of each and every single one for making it this far. Now they are about to embark on another journey of their own all together. However, I do hope to see you all at the ten-year reunion. Now let us congratulate them by handing them their Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graduation Certificates!"

McGonagall began calling them each by name and one by one they each walked up and collected their certificate.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Seamus stepped up and took his before joining the line on the other side of the hall beside the student who had been called before him.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione stepped up with a cheer from the people behind her and around the hall. She smiled happily and shook hands with McGonagall before surprising the woman with a hug. She went over and joined Seamus unrolling the scroll to find her N.E.W.T marks.

"What did you get?" asked Millicent in front of her, "I got 89 percent."

Before Hermione could answer Draco's name was called out. She looked over at him and watched him walk on stage and shake hands with McGonagall. He walked over and stood in the line behind her looking out at the crowd of parents. Hermione's heart seriously went out to him that moment. Unlike her, he had no one come to watch him graduate. Harry was lucky in that aspect. He also had the Weasley's there to watch him even if his Aunt and Uncle didn't come.

"You came with Vane?" said Terry Boot whispering to Seamus, "What about…" Terry gestured to Lavender beside him.

"She came with that Fletchley fellow," replied Seamus.

Hermione peered through the audience as she clapped excitedly for Pansy then Harry. Sure enough Romilda was sitting at one of the back tables dressed in a low cut dark blue gown with a spilt up the side. Maybe she should confront her. Tonight would be her last night at seeing Draco with school ending officially the next day.

"Congratulations to all," said McGonagall after presenting Ron with his certificate, "However tonight we need to give out another award from the Ministry of Magic for Outstanding Academic Achievement. One of our most determined students has done extremely well on their NEWT exams. With a score of a complete one hundred percent, please congratulate Miss Hermione Granger, who is also our Headgirl!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open as her year broke out into a clap and cheer. She weaved her way through the crowd almost tripping up the step if Draco hadn't reached out quickly to steady her. She shot him a thankful smile and walked over to McGonagall thanking her again as she accepted the award.

"Now, let us enjoy this evening."

Music started playing and food appeared on the tables. Hermione headed down to her parents and hugged them excitedly.

"Oh darling we are so proud!" cried Mrs Granger beaming at her.

"Our smart angel," grinned Mr Granger, "Where is this Draco fellow?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco who had looked over at the sound of his name, "Ah… I need to work that out. Why don't you go join Mr and Mrs Weasley? I need to go see someone about something."

Her parents smiled and left for the parent's table holding Hermione's awards. She turned and headed directly for Romilda's table when a voice over stopped her.

"And this song goes out to the Headgirl from the former Headboy."

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not,_

_I can only give you everything I've got,_

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should,_

_But I still love you more then anyone else could,_

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight,_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right,_

_The splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long,_

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong,_

Hermione stared up at the playing DJ as the lyrics sunk in. She looked over at Draco who was standing beside Pansy and Millicent, all three listening to the song.

_The last girl and the last reason,_

_To make this last for as long as I could,_

_The first kiss and the first time,_

_That I felt connected to anything,_

_The weight of water the way you taught me,_

_To look past everything I have ever learned,_

_The final word in the final sentence,_

_You ever uttered to me was love,_

Ginny walked over to Hermione to check she was okay. Hermione shook her head when Ginny opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to hear every single word that the song had to say.

_We have got through so much worse then this before,_

_What's so different this time that you can't ignore?_

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake,_

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes,_

_The last girl and the last reason,_

_To make this last for as long as I could,_

_The first kiss and the first time,_

_That I felt connected to anything,_

_The weight of water the way you taught me,_

_To look past everything I have ever learned,_

_The final word in the final sentence,_

_You ever uttered to me was love,_

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around for Romilda. She really needed to speak with her now. Ginny watched Hermione walk away heading for some place in the hall.

_The last girl and the last reason,_

_To make this last for as long as I could,_

_The first kiss and the first time,_

_That I felt connected to anything,_

_The weight of water the way you taught me,_

_To look past everything I have ever learned,_

_The final word in the final sentence_

_You ever uttered to me was love,_

Hermione tapped Romilda sharply on the shoulder startling the sixth year student. She spun around to face Hermione and quickly paled. Hermione looked behind her and saw Ron hurrying closer. Hermione ignored him and turned back to Romilda.

"Did Ron pay you to kiss Draco? I want the truth. Now," demanded Hermione as the end of the song played, stopping Romilda from answering for a few seconds.

_And I don't know where to look,_

_My words just break and melt,_

_Please just save me from this darkness,_

_Please just save me from this darkness,_

_And I don't know where to look,_

_My words just break and melt,_

_Please just save me from this darkness,_

_Please just save me from this darkness…_

Ron reached Hermione's side as Romilda gave her answer.

"Yes. He did."

**A/N: The truth is out. How will Hermione react? Will she sort things out with Draco before school ends? **

**SONG: _Make This Go On Forever_ by Snow Patrol from their album 'Eyes Open'.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. Leaving Home

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Did Ron pay you to kiss Draco? I want the truth. Now," demanded Hermione as the end of the song played, stopping Romilda from answering for a few seconds._

_Ron reached Hermione's side as Romilda gave her answer._

"_Yes. He did."_

_Chapter Nineteen: Leaving Home_

"Do you think she is asking her?" asked Draco watching Hermione walk over to Romilda.

Pansy nodded, "Something inside her has finally made her go ask."

The three watched as Hermione waited for Romilda to answer her, as Ron went hurrying over.

"Oh… she is going to answer now," whispered Millicent as the song ended another began.

**HD**

Hermione took a deep breath as Romilda looked at her with wide eyes. Ron however was trying to leave but Hermione suddenly grabbed him tightly by the arm stopped him from leaving.

She turned and looked at him with brown eyes full of mixed emotions. A few people were starting to look at the pair wondering what exactly was going to happen.

"We are going to discuss this now, outside so we don't ruin anyone's night," said Hermione quietly before leading Ron out through the Entrance Hall to the cool air outside at the castle steps. It was when the door snapped shut behind them that Hermione exploded, "Why did you do that? I thought you were my friend! My best friend! I thought you would at least want the person you claim to love to be happy, regardless of who it is with!"

"I was jealous," said Ron lamely.

"Oh and that's meant to be an excuse?" cried Hermione in disbelief, "I was told by two best friends of mine that you paid Romilda bloody Vane to kiss Draco but I didn't want to believe it because I thought that was not something you would sink so low to do!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Sorry isn't going to give me back the relationship I had with Draco, is it?" whispered Hermione turning away from Ron blinking back tears.

"Please Hermione-"

"The best thing you could do right now is to just stay away from me. At the moment I want _nothing_ to do with you. You have really hurt me Ron and I don't know if I could ever trust you again, let alone consider you a good friend."

Ron backed away from Hermione looking miserable and beyond guilty. He headed inside as Hermione stood looking out at the night sky not knowing if she should cry or go speak to Draco.

"Sweetie?"

Hermione looked up to see her mother stepping outside dressed in a black dress with a matching light cardigan.

"Oh, hey Mum," said Hermione attempting a smile.

"Did you and Ronald have a fight?"

"More like a revelation of lies and deceit."

Hermione took in a deep breath as her mother gave her a sympathetic look.

"Your father just had a good talk with that Draco boy. He seems like a nice young man. Your father said he truly cares about you… that he would do anything to have you back in his life."

Hermione looked at her mother and gave a sniffle, "Do you think he is worth it?"

"Honey I can't answer that. Only you can decide if he is."

Hermione nodded and took a deep shuddering breath; "I should go and talk to him then."

Her mother smiled and the pair headed back into the dance where people were either dancing or sitting at their tables. Hermione parted with her mother who went to join her father as she searched for Draco. She frowned as she looked around wondering where he could have possibly disappeared too.

"Looking for me?"

Hermione spun around, coming face to face with Draco, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, "So…"

"I am so sorry," said Hermione desperately, "I just… well…"

"You wanted to have faith in your friend's?" finished Draco.

Hermione nodded lamely not looking him in the eyes.

"We all do. And we all do stupid things," sighed Draco, "I think I am prime example of stupid things."

Hermione gave a half laugh and looked at him, "So… you met my dad, huh?"

"Yeah. He is a nice guy. He asked why we broke up."

"Oh… did… did you tell him?"

"I just said someone with bad jealously came between us."

Hermione nodded and both fell silent as Pansy and Millicent skipped over to them in beat to the music.

"So, have you both kissed and made up?" asked Pansy grinning.

"We are too soon, Pans," whispered Millicent, "Come on… lets go dance."

Pansy and Millicent skipped off to the crowded dance floor. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other awkwardly listening to the Weird Sister's singing a song called, "Takes Two To Tango." It was a fast paced song and people were dancing in groups or couples all over the place.

"My mum used to sing this song," said Draco suddenly, "She would sing it once a day and make me dance with her."

Hermione smiled, "It's a fun song."

"Let me guess, this is your first time hearing it?"

Hermione nodded, "Bingo."

"That song I requested… it was a muggle one."

"I know. I love the band that sing it," said Hermione with a small smile, "I think it was seeing you looking out at the parents that made me realise that you wouldn't push me away when you…"

"When I what?" asked Draco wanting her to continue.

"Didn't want to lose me… again."

"Bingo," said Draco quietly.

A slower song came on and the DJ made a call for all the couples to enjoy this one.

"Care too dance?" asked Draco holding his hand out.

Hermione took it and he led her to the dance floor unaware of her parents watching with satisfied smiles.

At first they kept a gap between their two bodies, both feeling a little awkward. It was someone bumping into the back of Hermione that caused her to step closer to Draco. She looked up at him about to apologise but he gave her a soft smile that told her he had no problems with them being that close and neither did she.

He shifted his hands to the small of her back as she rested her head on his shoulder a small smile on her face. Nothing else mattered. Nothing at all, because Hermione knew he was worth it. She tilted her head back and met his mesmerizing grey eyes. Slowly their faces came closer together, his hands trying to draw her closer to him, if it was possible. The kiss was slow at first, a little hesitant before both let the overwhelming emotions take them over. Hermione's hands left Draco's shoulders with one on the side of his cheek the other playing with the back of his hair.

They broke apart, a little breathless but smiling. It felt like years since both had felt anything remotely relatable to that one moment.

"Well," said Draco, smiling at her softly, "I never dreamt of that to happen tonight."

Hermione gave him a smile and glanced away to see Pansy and Millicent jumping up and down excitedly, her parents were smiling, Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed confused, Harry and Ginny didn't know what to think, whilst Ron looked ready to either faint or kick and scream in frustration. Hermione couldn't really decide what he looked to be feeling.

"Everything okay?" asked Draco seeing Hermione's concerned face. He followed her eye sight and withheld an annoyed sigh, "Worried about the Weasel?"

"I know I shouldn't but… but I am. I just can't bring myself to face him at the moment," sighed Hermione looking away from Ron and resting her head on Draco's chest as he circled his arms around her more snugly.

"Do you think you could forgive him?"

Hermione shrugged and sighed, "Lets not talk about it. I want to enjoy tonight."

Draco nodded and gave a soft smile. He was glad Ron's plan backfired because if it hadn't he wouldn't have Hermione in his arms.

**HD**

Hermione woke the next morning with a sense of dread. Not because she was back with Draco, but because at 11am that morning she would be boarding the train away from Hogwarts for the last time. She sat up and looked around her packed room and wiped a stray tear away. She stood and dressed into jeans and a maroon shirt. She tidied her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her black slip ons before leaving her room. Harry was up and standing on the balcony looking out of the view with a look of reminiscence on his face.

"Hey," said Hermione standing beside him, "Last minute look?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe seven years have flown by."

"I know. So much has happened."

"Yeah… the troll."

Hermione grinned, "Fluffy."

"Chamber of Secret's."

"Lupin's furry problem."

"Triwizard tournament."

"Department of Mysteries."

"Half-blood Prince."

"The war."

"The issues," finished Harry, "Finishing with the solutions."

Hermione nodded, "Now its University."

Harry nodded as they walked into the common room, "So, I saw you and Malfoy worked things out."

"Did Ron tell you what happened?"

Harry nodded, "Ginny is pretty pissed with him."

"What about you?"

"What can I say? We all make mistakes. You did, Malfoy has made tonnes… I have made mistakes as well. Ron just made a big out of jealousy. He knows he has done wrong by you… you can't leave Hogwarts on bad terms with him Hermione."

Hermione gave a nod, "Well, lets go to the Gryffindor Common Room. I want one last look before breakfast."

**HD**

"You look really happy for this hour of the morning," said Pansy entering the Common Room and finding Draco sitting on the lounge reading the paper and smiling.

"Well, I did get Hermione back last night," said Draco, "And I am going to University to play Quidditch."

"With Potter," pointed out Millicent flopping down beside Draco, "And Weasley is going to the same University as well."

"Do you pair have an aim to remind me of all the bad stuff so I am in my normal morning bad mood?" asked Draco with a look of amusement on his face.

Pansy and Millicent both grinned in reply and the Slytherin trio left for the Great Hall talking about old memories.

"And I can so remember when Greg tried to crack onto you," said Draco smiling at Millicent, "I think you responded with a book to the groin."

Millicent smiled, "Well, he ended up trying it on some one else. I can't remember who but."

"My fondest memory," said Pansy quietly, "Was Blaise kissing me for the first time… it was a simple, sweet single kiss."

Draco and Millicent both smiled at Pansy. They both knew her and Blaise planned on going travelling before University began.

"You know, maybe I should live out the plans Blaise and I had for this summer," said Pansy, "Maybe I can finally say goodbye after that. I've let William go… but not Blaise."

"Hey, that sounds like a brilliant idea," said Millicent as they sat at the Slytherin table, "Where did you both plan on going?"

"Australia first then New Zealand. After that we wanted to see Vanuatu, Singapore, China, America and then randomly pick countries."

"Sounds like fun," grinned Draco.

**HD**

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"Well can we?"

"I guess so."

Hermione and Ron walked over to the Common Room window that looked out to Hagrid's Hut. That was another place Hermione had to visit before leaving time.

"Look," said Ron beating Hermione to the speaking part, "I am sincerely sorry for the stunt I pulled. I am a total… jerk, idiot… any name you can think of, that is who I am. I don't want to lose our friendship, Hermione. We have been best friends for years… you… you really are a sister to me."

Hermione nodded, "What you did hurt me. But someone made me see some sense. We all make mistakes, little ones, and the huge ones. But every one deserves a second chance or however many I have given Draco. And I will give you that chance to prove that you are my friend and not someone out to sabotage my happiness."

"I won't… but you don't expect me to be nice to Malfoy do you?"

Hermione gave Ron a raised eyebrow look, "And even if I did it wouldn't happen. It would flood for two years before that ever happened."

"Okay… I won't share words with him… I just won't play best buddies with him either."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, "That's all I can ask for. Come on, you must be starving. It's ten past eight and you haven't eaten since last night."

"Now that you mention it, I am a tad hungry," said Ron as his stomach gave a huge growl.

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah a _tad_ hungry. Harry, Ginny? Coming?"

The two lovebirds parted at the lips and followed the other two to the Great Hall, talking and laughing along the way with other Gryffindor's.

They entered the Great Hall and Hermione smiled and waved to Draco, Pansy, and Millicent. The three waved back, though Draco seemed surprise to see Hermione and Ron laughing and talking like nothing happened at all.

"Pass the omelettes?" said Hermione to Harry, who passed them.

"Can someone pass the toast tray?" called Neville, "Not the ones with jam on them. The ones with only butter."

"Who drank all the pumpkin juice?" cried Seamus, "Never mind, it is refilling."

"Someone picked all the strawberries," moaned Lavender pushing the fruit bowl away, "Any yoghurt left?"

The normal chatter continued before moving onto funny moments shared by all, from Hermione storming out of Trelawney's lesson to Dumbledore's Army.

"Okay," said Ron grinning, "How about this- Cornish Pixies."

The seventh year's cracked up laughing with other students frowning at them. They calmed down enough to finish eating and parted ways to go see special places one last time. Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed directly to Hagrid's Hut. Hermione kept blinking back tears whilst Harry and Ron remained strangely quiet.

Harry knocked on the door and Fang gave a loud bark. Hagrid opened it and beamed down at them.

"I was hopin' yer would come see me," he said letting them in with Fang bounding around until Ron scratched him behind the ears, "So, yer leave soon."

"Yeah. At 10:30 we head to the station," nodded Harry.

"Ah, hard ter believe yer won't be comin' back next year," sighed Hagrid, "Like sayin' goodbye to James, Lily, Sirius an' Remus again."

Hermione let out a chocked sob finally. She turned away but Hagrid placed a heavy hand on her shoulder smiling at her fondly.

"No need ter cry. No one's sayin' we won't see each other again. We can always meet at Hogsmeade."

"I-I know," nodded Hermione, "But… it's really over."

Harry and Ron nodded quietly.

"Jus' think, yer will be at University soon an' Hogwarts will be a distant memory," said Hagrid brightly though he looked a little emotional himself.

"Hogwarts will never be a distant memory," said Harry firmly, "Hogwarts is special… it has been my home."

"Well, yer all have ter leave home sometime," sighed Hagrid, "But never forget ter visit once an' a while."

**HD**

Hermione looked at the lake with a soft smile. Harry and Ron had gone flying with the team one last time and Hermione had taken to having one last walk around the lake. She now stood on the shore wiping random tears away.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco, "Seeing my favourite spots one last time."

"I've done that as well. So… so you worked things out with Ron?"

Hermione nodded, "I know you think I'm insane but everyone deserves another chance. I've given you a fair few. Ron knows he did something horrible but… well… he's my best friend, my brother even. I can't leave with things sour between us both."

Draco nodded, "I'm not going to be his friend."

Hermione gave a chuckle remembering Ron's comments earlier, "I know. I don't expect that."

"I'll keep my words to him too a minimum for you… but no buddy behaviour."

Hermione smiled at Draco and nodded, "That's all I can ask."

Draco gave a final nod and wrapped his arms around Hermione as the bell sounded. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 10:15. Tears started to fill her eyes as she realised it was time to line up to board the carriages.

"Hey… don't cry," said Draco wiping Hermione's tears away gently before slipping his hand into hers, "Come on."

The pair walked back to the castle with Hermione sniffling every few seconds. Students were filling the Entrance Hall up, lining up in year order. Hermione and Draco reached the end of the line where Harry and Ron stood. Pansy and Millicent lined up behind Draco and all were quiet. McGonagall walked up and down the line counting heads before telling Filch to let the first years and second years on.

Slowly year-by-year filed out and before they knew it the sixth years were boarding.

"Seventh years," said McGonagall her eyes looking teary, "I have never said this… but your year… you have outshone every other year with a breeze. I am proud of you all and believe you will go far as every single one of you have either got University or a job lined up."

Hermione let out a sob, as did a few other girls. Draco wrapped an arm around her swallowing a lump in his own throat. Finally they began boarding the carriages. Harry and Ron shared one with Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Millicent and within five minutes they were moving. The group of them looked out the windows watching Hogwarts grow smaller with size. Hagrid stood outside his Hut waving too them all holding a handkerchief in one hand, Fang beside him barking loudly. But before they knew it, they were rolling into Hogsmeade station.

They hurried onto the train and Hermione suddenly realised she didn't know who to sit with.

"How about you sit with Malfoy and them for a while and come see us?" said Ginny who had waited for them.

"No," spoke up Draco, "Hermione sit with your friends. I'll see you at 9 and ¾'s. I swear."

Hermione seemed unsure but nodded and followed Ginny to the compartment Harry and Ron had found. They sat around quietly for the first half hour before breaking into chatter and playing the traditional game of exploding snap. The food cart lady came around and Harry brought them a mountain of goodies, ranging from Chocolate Frogs to Cauldron Cakes.

**HD**

In Draco's compartment things were similar. Draco, Pansy, and Millicent played wizard chess, ate their chocolate and discussed University. As the hours ran by and the day got darker the talk never ended and before they all knew it the train was pulling into Platform 9 and ¾'s. They grabbed their gear and climbed off the train to the busy platform. Parents were calling out to their children and excitedly greeting them. The Seventh years were smiling but realisation was dawning on them that they might never see each other again.

Draco, Pansy, and Millicent knew they would keep in touch but they knew that might not be so with other people. Draco hugged goodbye his teammates and told Chris Lowe to keep the team in shape next year.

Hermione was hugging all her classmates, even Lavender Brown. Harry said they would meet up during the summer at Hogsmeade for drinks and it would become tradition. Hermione finally left her friends after hugging Harry, Ron, and Ginny goodbye and found Draco with Pansy and Millicent.

"Oh, Mione!" said Pansy seeing she had been crying, "Cheer up!"

Hermione gave a smile and sighed leaning her head on Draco who had an arm around her, "So… my parents must be waiting."

"Same," said Millicent and Pansy.

"Herms, this is goodbye until Christmas," said Pansy, "I'm going travelling starting next week."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh… that sounds brilliant."

Pansy gave a smile and her and Hermione hugged, both crying. Hermione hugged Millicent with tears again and the two said goodbye to Draco with hugs and left.

"Come on," said Hermione picking her trunk up, "My parents will want to see you anyway."

The pair ran out through the barrier together and sure enough, Mr and Mrs Granger were waiting with smiles.

"Honey, cheer up," said Mrs Granger in greeting, "Hello Draco."

"Hi Mrs Granger, Mr Granger," said Draco nodding to them both awkwardly.

"Please, call me Sam," said Hermione's father.

"And call me Elle," added Mrs Granger, "We should head home."

Hermione looked at Draco worriedly before turning to her parents, "Draco is returning to an empty mansion."

Elle looked shocked at the idea and looked at Sam who was frowning at the thought of returning home to nothing.

"Then Draco will be joining us for dinner," replied Sam.

"You don't have to do that," said Draco suddenly, "I don't want to be a trouble."

"It's no trouble," insisted Elle, "You are our daughters boyfriend. That is practically family. Come on. The car isn't far."

Hermione smiled and entwined her fingers with Draco, "Come on family man."

Draco smiled and walked with Hermione out of the train station. The chapter of Hogwarts may have ended but another one called University was just beginning and so far, Draco liked how it was turning out.

**A/N: So… can anyone smell a sequel? I can. I will have that up as soon as possible. It will be called _You're All I Have. _It will have new faces and places, along with old faces and places. Something from Hermione's past will come back to haunt her... Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
